Hermione Voldemort's Daughter
by Comix and Co
Summary: Basically what the title says. Hermione is Voldemort's Daughter, and a Deatheater. I know it's been done before, but I've tweaked the plan a bit. T to be safe, and I suck at summeries. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny- COMPLETE
1. Nightmares

_Ch__apter 1: Nightmares_

**A/N:**** The first chapter is in third person.**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own Harry Potter, all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_"Hermione, you're my daughter."_

Hermione woke up with a start and looked around. Where was she? Then she heard a murmur and looked to her right. Lavender Brown was hugging her pillow, asleep. It was then Hermione remembered where she was. The girls' dorm. Her thoughts tarried to the dream she had had. She had been in Voldemort's house- _their _house. She had found out at the start of the year that Voldemort was her father, and had been having nightmares of that moment ever since. Her hand crept up to her arm thoughtlessly. Another thing- because of her heritage she had become a Deatheater. But nobody knew she knew apart from her and her father. Not even his closest associate, the greasy Severus Snape. She peered over at her alarm and sighed. She should realy get over it. What blood status she was, what blood status she was. But she was forever paranoid that they- Harry, Ron and Ginny would find out. It was midnight. She lay back onto her fluffy pillow and closed her eyes. After 5 minuets she opened them, and realised she couldn't sleep. Sighing again, she got up from her bed, and slipped on her slippers. She took a cloak from her trunk and wrapped it around her arms. A midnight stroll around the castle and it's grounds would make her feel better.

_"Crucio!" _

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and looked over at the moon, shining in on his pale-skinned face. Half annoyed, half relieved, he sighed. Blaise was forever doing that, opening the curtains in the night, so that he'd wake up, which would annoy him. But that night he was glad for it. He had had a nightmare about his father. Over the past few years his father had become more arrogant towards him, and the last time he had visited home, Lucius had Crucioed him. And he'd been having nightmares of it. But Draco knew he'd be tired in the morning so he stretched and went over to the window. He took a quick glance outside at the frozen grounds of Hogwarts before drawing the dark green curtains of his dorm. Then he paused. He'd seen someone out there. Curiously, he opened the curtains again and peered around the pure white snow. He saw a black cloak sweeping against it. He leaned towards the window. Then the hood fell back, revealing soft, bushy brown hair. Draco smirked. Granger, he thought. He knew he'd have some fun tormenting her while Potter and Wealsy weren't there. He swept back to his trunk and took out a cloak. Then he went back to the window and diverted the moon onto Blaise's pillow. Grinning to himself, he left the Slytherin boys' dorm.

Hermione stopped and bent down, crouching against the cold, white snow. Lost in thoughts, she never heard the crunching of footsteps creeping up at her. Her hand sneaked up her arm to where the dark mark was, and she stroked the pattern over it. However much she loved her father, she felt someone would find out, and that she'd be in hot waters if she did. She hadn't looked upon the dark mark ever since school had started that year, and she yearned to look at it. Her hand reached for the folds of her cloak and she pulled it off herself. Her skin numbed against the chilly air. She brought the top of her arm over where she could see it, and no one else could. She pulled up her sleeve, and looked upon it, she scaly snake connected with the death white skull. To herself she smiled.

Draco saw her, kneeling down on the white snow, staring at her arm. He crept up slowly, knowing of what he'd do. She shivered and went to put her cloak on. One more step, and he pushed her. She yelped and was sent sprawling down a banking. She looked up at him angrily, her hair all over her face, snow over her hair.

"What did you do that for, Malfoy?" she asked him irritably.

"Because you were there, mudblood, and I was bored." he mocked. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Why were you even out here?" she wondered.

"Why were you?" he retorted. She sighed.

"Won't answer until you do." she told him.

"I'm out here 'cuz I saw you and I knew I'd have some fun tormenting you." he told her.

"The reason why I'm out here, you'd never understand, cockroach." she smirked. He frowned at the memory-bringing name.

"Try me." he replied angrily.

"No." she commented, stalked up the banking and pushed him down. Not expecting this, he sprawled across the snow. "Night, Malfoy." she said as she walked to the front doors.

"Same to you, mudblood!" he shouted back, getting up. He would have gone after her, but he could tell it would be a bad idea. God what's wrong with her? he thought as he made his way back up to his dorm. Blaise was sat on his bed, smirking at him as he walked in.

"Where've you been? And by the way, brilliant comeback with the lighting." he said as Draco took off his cloak.

"Saw the mudblood, thought I might go torture her." Draco replied.

"Without me?" Blaise whined mockingly. Draco laughed as he got into bed. He found himself in a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:**** So what do you think? Is it okay? This is my second Dramione- the first one was rubbish :( I've already gotten to the 32nd chapter, soo...**

**If you like it I'll update, maybe tomorrow or on Friday. Thanks for reading...**

**Comix**


	2. Owls

_Chapter 2: Owls_

**A/N:**** This is in first person at first then third again because I'm finding it realy hard deciding what form it should be.**

Hermione's POV

I woke up to Ginny shaking my shoulder.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up it's time for breakfast!" she whispered in my ear. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." I lifted myself up and my bones ached. I wondered what made them like that but then I remembered. Malfoy. I groaned again.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Ginny asked me with all the concern of a true friend.

"Nothing, Gin." I answered.

"There's something up I know it!" Ginny teased. I shrugged.

"Let's just get down to breakfast okay?" I asked her and went out of the room, Ginny following curiously.

Draco's POV

"Morning everyone!" Blaise greeted cheerfully as he took his place next to me at breakfast.

"Seriously, mate, you don't belong in Slytherin." I said as he grabbed some toast. "You're making us look like happy-go-luckies!" Blaise laughed.

"I am, aren't I. And someone hasn't told me all the details of last night." he replied. I looked at him and proceeded to tell him all about last night's victory of torture with the mudblood.

"Realy dude? And she was looking at her arm?" Blaise questioned me when I finished the retelling.

"Yep." I confirmed.

"I wonder what she was looking at. . ." Blaise pondered.

"No one knows, Blaise." just then Pansy Parkinson strolled in and sat in the seat next to mine, univited.

"Hey Drakie-pooo!" she sang in her ultra annoying voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Last night." I shrugged.  
>"Ooooooh! What happened?" she asked us. I side-glanced at Blaise, hoping he got the message. What message? The message that says: 'I'm not telling her anything so get a distraction'. That one. He got it, all right. Sometimes I think he's physic.<p>

"Hey look the owls!" he distracted.

"Yaaay! My mom said she'd send me some of her new cake!" Pansy shrieked at I raised my eyebrows.

"Hogwarts doesn't feed you enough?" I mocked and she rolled her eyes. She got her cake though. And Blaise got a present too.

"Hey my parents sent me Bertie Botts!" he told me excitedly. A few owls went over to the other side of the hall, Gryffindor's table. I was about to go back to eating my eggs when one of my fathers owls with an M on its breast landed in front of me. I took the letter and it flew off. Recognising the handwriting, I excused myself from the table and went out into the entrance hall to read it. My father never sent me letters, especially with Magnificent, his favourite.

Hermione's POV

Owls filled the hall. I didn't realy look until most of the owls had left. I didn't expect an owl. Then I heard a soft coo, and something affectionly pecking my cheek. I looked up and saw a black owl perched in front of me. I didn't recognise it and the ministry didn't have any black owls. I took the letter attached. It was addressed to me. In my fathers handwriting. My heart skipped a beat. The winter holidays were coming up soon and most kids would be going home. Was he inviting me back? I wanted to open it when I realised that Harry and Ron where there. I still hadn't told them and I didn't want them to find out. So I excused myself and headed towards the entrance hall to read it.

**A/N:**** Right it was pretty obvious who was talking then but I'm going to go back to third person now.**

Hermione walked into the entrance hall and stood opposite to Draco. Neither noticed each other. Cautiously Hermione opened her letter and Draco at the same time.

_Dear my dear Hermione,_

_As you know, most children go home at the winter holidays. I was thinking that you may want to come and stay with me a few weeks? There may be some Deatheater related activities during the weeks, and I know we'll be having a dance on the Wednesday, so I was hoping you could come to that? I'm trying to be a responsible father after our gap over the years. Again I am sorry for not telling you I was your father. I was kind of dead if you allow that as a kind of excuse. I have to go now, but I was hoping you could send an answer with Terror- that's my black owl that will probably be pecking on your cheek right now. _Hermione looked and sure enough there he was. _I have a present for you when you arrive. _

_Love, your father, _

_Tom Riddle. [I hate using the name but . . . the letter may come into the hands of the Ministry.]_

_Draco,_

_During the winter holidays you are required to join the Dark Lord with me and your mother to go to a formal dance. We'll see you then._

_Your father._

Draco and Hermione looked at their letters silently before looking up at the wall. Yes, Hermione thought, I'm going to spend time with my father! But meanwhile Draco brooded on the fact he was going home. Hermione was going to reply straight away to tell her father yes, while Draco was about to go to say No. He walked up to the Owlry while Hermione twirled around, as happy as Harry had been when he got his Firebolt. Then she proceeded to the Owlry where Draco already was.

Draco had already written his note to home.

_To my father,_

_I'm not coming to the Dark Lords house this winter holidays nor will I be coming to the manor. I'm not coming home and I find that final I'm staying here at Hogwarts._

_From Draco._

He let the owl fly off. Then Hermione came in and began to write her letter to her father.

_Dear dad,_

_I would love to come over to yours this winter holidays! I don't mind if there is some Deatheater activities, for I know your very busy trying to take over the world, and all that. It would be splendid to go to the dance as well, and I can't wait for_ _the winter holidays! By the way I love Terror, he's realy cute. _

_Love you,_

_Hermione._

Then she sent Terror off with a squawk. That's when Draco noticed her.

"What you up here for, mudblood?" he sneered. Hermione looked up, startled.

"I could ask you the same question!" she replied.

"Yes but I don't need to answer you I'm your better!" he laughed at her.

"Urgh you Malfoy's." she retorted and went to the door.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" he shouted.

"Yes I didn't but I don't need to answer it." she told him looking back and smirking.

"Yes, yes you do." he said.

"Well trust me on this, you don't want to know." she smiled at him in a mysterious way and left the Owlery.

**A/N:**** Thanks, RainyDay419 for adding me to Story Alert! I would've added this sooner, but my internet went bonkers. I updated now though, so that's better! Please review! **

**Comix**


	3. Ron's News

_Chapter 3: Ron's news_

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, favouriting and alerting! Here is the third chapter of Hermione Voldemort's Daughter!

Hermione's POV__

I laughed silently as I made my way down to the great hall. Everyone was still eating, but Harry and Ron were exchanging both worried glances and excited ones. I wondered what had happened. I sat down next to Ginny, who was eating some bacon hungrily. I took some more toast.

"Hi Hermione where were you?" she asked with concern.

"Oh nowhere, had to read a letter and it was a type that's better to open out there." I said.

"A howler? Why would you get a howler?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, not a howler. Just one of them letters you don't realy want to open in public." I replied. The boys didn't notice me until me and Ginny stood up.

"Oh hey Hermione didn't see you there!" Harry said once he had seen me.

"Hi boys" I said acting like I'd only just seen them too. Ron looked up, a mouthful of food as always. He swallowed.

"I have some news, 'Mione," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What news would that be Ron?" I asked him. He swallowed again.

"These winter holidays my mum's said that I can invite you and Harry over to the Burrow!" he said.

"Hey she said I could invite Mya too!" Ginny whined at her brother.

"So how 'bout it 'Mione? Wanna come over to the Burrow during the winter holidays?" Harry asked me. His voice was distant, because I was deep in thought. I'd hate to turn the boys down, but spending time with my dad is so important. I needed a lie. But I hate lying to them. So I need a half truth . . . and a half lies.

"I'm realy sorry guys, but I have to go home during the winter holidays because my aunt is ill. I need to spend time with my family. That was the letter I got," I added for Ginny.

"You're parents are Muggles and they have an owl?" Ron said disbelievingly. I didn't think about that, but there was only one answer. Wait two, and I'll use the second.

"I sent them a letter a few days ago and that letter was when they replied?" I said.

"Oh." Harry understood my lie, which was unusual because I didn't understand it.

"Oh." Ron said, probably copying Harry like he usually does.

"Oh." Ginny said, her voice believing me, but her eyes, the windows to her soul said not.

"Oh!" all four of us turned and saw the Hufflepuff table on fire.

"Augumenti!" I pointed my wand at the blazing fire. But others shouted it as well, I wasn't the only one. I looked around, and was surprised to see Malfoy stood in the exact position I was. When did he leave the owlery? I wondered. He turned and winked at me devishly. Since when does Malfoy wink? At so-called Mudbloods? As suddenly as the fire started, it ended, showing a group of burnt Hufflepuff's glaring at each other lethally. One was angrier than the others. He stood up and swiftly walked out of the hall. As he stalked past the Gryffindor's, I and Ginny recognised him. Justin Finch-Fletchly. We looked at each other and followed him.

A/N: Okay, so there's the third chapter. I'm sorry it's so small, but Justin has nothing to do with Ron's news, according to the note I left myself at the bottom of the chapter…

Thanks to all who favourited (Icelynne; SatisfactorilyMegan; That English Girl; Daughterofpersephoneandhades), alerted (Dramionaise; Tokio2323; Horseygirl7; RAINAraina; Pinkevanescance) and, of course, reviewed (Icelynne; YearOfJudges; Horseygirl7)! When I got my e-mail up and saw all of that, my heart near exploded! (I'm glad it didn't then I couldn't have rewarded you all with an update ;) ) I just had to update for you all again!

Please review!

Comix


	4. Justin FinchFletchly

_Chapter 4: Justin Finch-Fletchly_

**A/N:**** Thankyou for all the kind reviews I've been having- making my mum take a break from the only computer to update the story. **

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything mentioned here.**

Hermione and Ginny made their way to the great lake. It was where Justin always spent his time when he was mad. Sure enough there he was there, his hands rested on his chin. They sat down either side of him.

"Hey you two," Justin greeted. He smiled.

"Hi Justin," Hermione replied.

"So what happened back there?" Ginny asked him, getting straight to the point. Justin sighed.

"Realy, Hufflepuff's are supposed to be fair and like most people, especially those in the same house. So what do Hannah and Susan do?" Hermione and Ginny laughed and Justin looked offended.

"Justin, Susan's been at Hannah's throat since Hannah tried to break you and Susan up!"

"She tried to break us up?" Justin questioned, bows furrowing innocently. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't realise?" she asked. Justin shook her head.

"Well in short version Hannah likes you; you like Susan and Susan caught Hannah kissing her boyfriend Blaise Zabini a few weeks back. So Susan goes out with you just to spite Hannah. Hannah's furious so tries to break you two up. Susan finds out she likes you, so is livid when Hannah tries to break two up. Didn't work, but you two broke up anyway. Why?" Ginny informed.

"Because I was told by George-not George Weasley but the one from Ravenclaw, that his friend Sam heard from Neville Longbottom that Professor Snape had caught Parvati and Padma talking about how in Transfiguration detention how Susan had kissed said ex Blaise Zabini. And they heard that from Mary Wilde who knew it because Seamus Finnegan had been told from his best friend Dean Thomas who had read it on Percy Weasley's blog, because Percy was writing about what his girlfriend something Clearwater was saying. She had been told by her best friend Lavender Brown who indecently heard it from the Weasley twins. The Weasley's had found it out from Ron who'd heard it from Harry who'd heard it from Cho who'd heard it from Pansy Parkinson who had been told to tell Cho by Terry Boot, because Terry thought I had the right to know. And Terry said he knew because he had heard it from Draco Malfoy who had heard it from Hannah (I know it's confusing, right?) who had been in the detention of which they kissed." Justin took a breath of air.

"Right." Hermione stated. They all sat quietly for a moment. "Wait, what?" they all laughed.

"Hermione I am not, repeat not-" Justin started, but Ginny interrupted.

"Not." sending them all into another fit of giggles.

"I am not repeating all I just said,"

"So after that, Susan's realy crushed and somehow Blaise gets attacked by pigeons. Next Susan finds out that Hannah actually made you two breaks up. So now Susan's on an endless quest to avenge herself. So back to our original subject, why did the table catch on fire?" Hermione finished for a still laughing Ginny.

"Right, first of all Susan and Hannah start to whisper but then raise their voices slightly. 'You knew I liked Justin so you go out with him!' 'Yeah but you had kissed my boyfriend Blaise Zabini!' 'Yes so you only dated Justin for revenge!' 'That isn't true I'll have you know that I have fancied Justin for a year now.' 'Yet you dated a year ago.' 'Oh for goodness sake Hannah shut up!' 'No you!' 'I'll only shut up when you do.' 'Fine then this ought to shut you up! Incarnate Magisico!' but from what I can guess she meant to say Intarnace Magisico, but she got the c and t mixed up so instead of zipping Hannah's mouth, she set the whole table on fire." Ginny and Hermione looked at him for a moment before laughing. "Hey it is not funny!" he protested. Ginny looked at him disbelievingly. "Okay it's a little funny." Ginny looked at him again. "Okay a lot. Man, Ginny, one look and I confess everything!" Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Justin! Don't give Ginny any ideas!" Hermione protested. Ginny smiled devishly.

"But Hermione, he already did!" Ginny laughed. Hermione's face palened.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Justin asked.

"Last time Ginny had ideas I was stuck in the room of requirement for months when Ron had previously wished for the bathroom!" Hermione wailed. Then Justin, her and Ginny laughed.

"Alright, Hermione, this plan has nothing to do with you." Ginny promised.

"That's what you said last time!" Hermione squealed.

"Well then in that case you better. . . RUN!" Ginny shouted and started to tickle Hermione all over. 

"Ginny! Ginny stop it I'm ticklish!" Hermione squealed. She took her wand out and made an orb of water. Ginny jumped back.

"No, Hermione, no! We can work this all out! Just put down the orb. Put down the orb!" Ginny said. Hermione grinned devishly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ginny." Hermione winked.

"Justin, can you help me. . . Justin. . . JUSTIN!" Ginny screamed as both Hermione and Justin hit her with the water orbs. "Justin that was totally uncalled for!" Ginny shouted as she was pelted with water orbs.

"Was it, Ginny? Was it realy?" Justin mocked. Ginny turned red with anger.

"Yes, so now you're getting it!"

"What's it?" Hermione asked innocently.

"It. Augumenti!" she majiced at them and a jet of whooshing water at them. Hermione was dripping wet and squealing.

"Ginny! Oh it's war now!" and then the air was full of water orbs and jets of water. Cries of joy where echoing around the lake and no one noticed a black and a white owl swooping towards them. The white owl landed between Ginny and Hermione and the black one perched on Hermione's shoulder and pecked her neck affectionately.

"Hey that's the owl that delivered you're news!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And that's Hedwig." Hermione replied. Terror, the black owl, screeched in her ear to get her attention. "What, Terror?" Hermione looked at him. He looked back at her pointedly. He had a letter on his leg. "Oh okay." She took it, and Ginny took Hedwig's.

**A/N:**** Thankyou to all who favourited (Abigaillxx; tokio2323), story alerted (Spintherin; RosmarieBelikov; devdev2013) and reviewed (Horseygirl7; RainyDay419; Icelynne; devdev2013). I thank you all. Please review! It makes me happy! **

**Comix**


	5. The Dark Mark

_Chapter 5: The dark mark_

**A/N:**** Thank you for all the lovely reviews I've been getting- I didn't think it would be this popular! Going to go back to first Point of Views again.**

**For those who didn't understand the last chapter, I was just stating that Ginny and Hermione were good friends with Justin, because he's a big character in the story.**

**Anyway, enough ranting, and on with the chapter!**

_Hermione, Ginny,_

_Where are you guys? We've looked all over but can't find you! Are you with Justin, 'cuz if so why the hell did the Hufflepuff table catch on fire? Sorry it's off subject but where are you?_

_Harry, Ron._

_Dear my dear Hermione,_

_I am so glad that you agree to come to our house for the winter. I'm also glad that you are okay with the whole 'Deatheater' things that have to happen if I had a choice I would postpone them, but sadly I can't. As you know it would draw to much attention and it would alert the ministry if I did come to pick you up from the station. Also, Potter would see me and we both don't want that. I've decided that to avoid Potter and the red-head from trying to see you off, you shall floo to my house. Tell professor Dumbledore that it's urgent you get to your house straight away; he should understand. I was thinking that on the Monday we could catch up, I have 13 years of my parenthood to catch up on, after all, and I'd love to know what is happening with you. On Tuesday I thought we could go to Diagon Ally and buy the dress that you shall wear at the ball. We could also buy a few luxuries and stop by at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. On Wednesday is the Ball and even though the ball is in the night we may spend most of the day entertaining the guests. On Thursday I am wondering if you would like to explore my manor, and its grounds I'm doing the best I can to be a good father to you. Friday is Christmas. I was intending to have another party to celebrate it, but it is you're choice whether we have a family Christmas or not. On Saturday and Sunday it can be you're choice though I don't know now if there will be Deatheater activities or not. I can't wait to see you again my darling daughter and I realise that sounds corny. But I assure you that I love you with all of my heart._

_Loving, as always,_

_Your father_

_Tom Riddle_

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then Hermione quickly scribbled a reply on the back of a spare bit of parchment. 

_Dear dad,_

_I'm fine with floo powdering to your-our house, and I think that all of the plans you decided for us shall be great! I really can't wait and I'm just as corny as you. I'm fine having a Christmas party with you and you're most faithful Deatheater's on the Friday, and I don't mind what we do on the weekend. I was already assured that you loved me with all of you're seven split souls- yes, yes I knew, but assuring me again won't hurt. _

_Love you forever as well,_

_Hermione._

"Who was that from?" Justin asked.

"My dad," Hermione answered off-handily.

"Is your aunt all right?" Ginny wondered.

"What's wrong with you're aunt?" he asked.

"She's ill, with breast cancer. She's due to have an operation during the winter holidays." Hermione made-up.

"Oh." Justin said. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"That's what we all said before you're table caught fire! Harry says oh, Ron says oh, I say, oh then Lavender Brown says oh because your table catches on fire!" Ginny replied. "Oh and by the way, Harry and Ron are looking for us."

"Right. We better go then," Hermione said. "See you soon Justin,"

"And when you do tell me if you're aunts cured!" Justin called out to them. When they were out of earshot Ginny turned to face Hermione in the clear snow.

"Justin may have bought it, and Harry and Ron, but I can tell when you lie, Hermione," Ginny got straight to the point, as she had with Justin. 

"Yes, yes you can, Ginny." Hermione answered.

"So what is up?" she prodded Hermione in the ribs.

"Nothing, Gigi." Hermione told her, using Ginny's nickname.

"Then why did you wake up in the middle of the night and go sneaking outside? And why did you come back angry?" Ginny investigated.

"I was tired, Gin, and I thought a nice stroll in the grounds would do me some good." Hermione continued to walk, but Ginny stopped her.

"And you where telling the truth about the letter being from your dad, but it wasn't about you're aunt. And I have no idea what breast cancer is, but your aunt hasn't got it." Ginny continued. "You lied, Hermione Granger." the she paused and joked, "if that is your real name."

Hermione knew Ginny was joking, but it wasn't her real name- her real name was Sophia Lily Riddle. Guilt etched over her face.

"Oh, come on, I was only joking, Mione!" Ginny told her best friend. Hermione decided to tell her the truth.

"No, Ginny, you weren't joking around. I haven't been truthful, because my real name is Sophia Lily Riddle, and I'm Voldemort's daughter."

"You're what?" Ginny's voice was but a whisper.

"Please don't hate me, Gin."

"Hate you? Why on Earth would I hate you? Sure, you just said you were Voldemort's daughter, but you told me the truth, Mione. It doesn't matter if your, say, Snape's daughter for all I care- you're my friend and that's all I can ask for." Ginny hugged her. Hermione hugged her back, glad that her best friend could accept it. But she still wasn't sure about how Harry and Ron would react. "And don't worry, Mia, I won't tell a soul."

"Yes but will you tell the sorting hat or another bewitched item?"

"Hello? What's with all the hugging?" Ron and Harry came over to them.

"And we've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry, we were finding out what happened on the Huff table." Hermione explained.

"Right. So what happened?" Ron questioned.

"Hannah and Susan had an argument over Justin again." Ginny shortened it.

"Right." Ron replied.

"Boy's, have you finished the essay that's due tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"What essay?"

"The one which lets you off potions for a week if you do it? The one about every single remedy known to man? Snape gave it to us about a month ago." Harry and Ron's faces went pale. "You haven't?"

"Bye 'Mione!" their heels hit the dust. Ginny turned to her. She smirked.

"There isn't an essay, is there."  
>"No," Hermione admitted. Ginny laughed. "I wanted to show you something, Gin. It's because of my father so don't hate me. Again." Ginny frowned.<p>

"What d'you mean? What do you want to show me?"

"This." Hermione winced as she pulled up her sleeve and showed Ginny the dark mark.

"Oh my god Hermione, the dark mark! How? Why?" Hermione nodded. "But that must mean. . . you're a Deatheater!" Hermione nodded again.

"It was either that or spy on you and I don't have the heart to do that." Ginny nodded.

"Nor would I, Mione! I understand. And I won't tell the boys either." Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, Gin." she pulled her sleeve down and hugged her best friend.

Draco's POV

Me and Blaise walked down towards the great lake. We were deep in conversation about how sad it was that my father telling me I had to go to his when he stopped dead.

"What, Blaise?" I asked him.

"Cover me!" he squealed and ducked behind me. I looked over to see what Blaise had hidden from. Mudblood Granger was showing the Weaslette something on her arm. The Weaslette was hyperventilating.

"What, you fancy the mudblood?" I asked, shocked.

"No! Ginny Weasly. What is she doing?"

"Hyperventilating." I told him truthfully.

"Why?" he popped his head up.

"Something to do with mudblood Granger's arm. Probably her horrible complexion." I joked. "Wait . . . you fancy the Weaslette?"

"Since the third year."

"Right." I said. Then the two hugged and we heard Granger thank her for keeping it secret. Then they started to walk towards the castle. Towards us.

"Oh God!" Blaise exclaimed and made a dash for it.

"See ya!" I called. Weaslette frowned as she came up.

"Who you calling to?" she asked.

"That depends. What did Granger show you over there?" she went pale. Not Blaise's girl, the mudblood.

"Why, you see?" she retorted.

"Take your pick." I said, flicking my hand aimlessly.

"I'm guessing not. But you didn't answer my question."

"Nor you with mine." I smirked.

"I did." I looked at the Weaslette, confused. They laughed at my stupid expression.

"So who was it that you where calling to?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I imitated. Granger glowered at me angrily, knowing I had stolen the line from her. I smirked devishly and walked away.

"But yeah I was serious. I did see what you showed the Weaslette, mudblood."

**A/N:**** The weekend is here! And so are my soon to be step-brothers. Their set-up beds are set up in my mum's study, where are only computer with internet is (I have a netbook, but I can't figure out how to get online)., so I'm writing at my Nan's as I can't reach the computer. I may not be able to write this weekend. **

**Do you think Ginny re-acted a bit OOC? I think so, but I really needed one of Hermione's friends to know and accept it. **

**Also, who do you think Hermione's mum is? The people who guess correctly get a chapter dedicated to themselves. Please review!**

**Comix**


	6. Home for the holidays

_Chapter 6: Home for the holidays_

**R/N:**** I'm back! Thanks for all the nice reviews, and I had some pretty good guesses on who her mum is. You'll find out in the eighth chapter, I think. Here's number 6.**

Hermione's POV

The winter holidays drew around quickly. I kept worrying about what Malfoy had said. He had known . . . but how? Ginny told me that he was most probably winding me up, but still there was something that Ginny didn't know. That night, what if he had seen me sneaking a peek at it? Every time he came near I grew pale in case he mentioned it to Harry and Ron.

"Realy, Hermione, anyone would think you have a crush on him!" Ginny whispered to me one morning as he passed us yet again.

"Fancy him?" I guaffed, "Ginny how can you say that?"

"An outsider may think that by the way you pale when he walks by is all I meant,"

"What? Like when you go as red as your hair when you see Blaise Zabini?" I smiled knowledgably. Ginny blushed.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked as we sat down at the table.

"Nothing much, Harry." I told him as Ginny began to put food on her plate shyly. Ron looked at her curiously, but I shook my head. Ron decided to say something else.

"Sorry you can't come to the burrow, Hermione."

"It's fine, Ron." I told him. Ginny side-glanced at me, she knew why I had declined. Harry's head shot up at the tone in my voice.

"You alright, Mione?" he asked, concerned. I nodded. "Sure?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure, Harry." I told him. He shook his head, he knew that I wasn't.

"You know if there's anything you need to talk about, you can just tell me." yes, yes, I can tell you that my father is Voldemort, can't I Harry, I thought to myself. Ginny laughed silently as she drank some pumpkin juice. Sometimes I wonder if she's physic.

"What's so funny Ginny?" Neville asked.  
>"Nothing, Neville." Ginny told him offhandedly, taking a bite of her steak. Neville looked at her curiously, and I thought that maybe he could read minds too. Could everyone but myself? I took a gulp of my dinner, deep in thought. Tomorrow was the start of the winter holidays and I was going to my father's house. I was way excited about it. But Harry and Ron couldn't know that, I was supposed to be grieving my ill aunt.<p>

"I just thought... you know... your aunt having cancer and all... you might want to talk," Harry mused, continuing our earlier conversation. I nodded.

"But not today, okay, Harry? I- I need time," Ron raised his eyebrows.

"But Mione you've had time!" I glared at him angrily. "But you have all the time in the world, of course!" he added for protection. Me, Harry, Ginny and Neville burst into laughter. "What?"

Draco's POV

The shining ruby red express pulled up at kings cross station. My father was standing proudly and I could feel his sparkly blue eyes bearing into me, he was a lion watching his prey. He was urging me to hurry up. He didn't want to be on the steamy platform for long. Why? Merlin knows. I stepped off the platform, dreading every second that I would have before I stepped on the train again.

Hermione's POV

_"Riddle Manor!" _I shouted and I was surrounded by a green fire, which flames darted around me like mosquitoes. Then it cleared and I found that I was in the drawing room. It was, as most of the house, filled with green. Weirdly, I was okay with this, being the heir of Slytherin.

"My daughter." I heard my father's voice. I turned around quickly. He was in Riddle form: daring black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Dad!" I said and ran into his open arms. He hugged me and smiled.

"Welcome home, my little girl." although it was babyish and totally out of my father's character, I snuggeled into his chest, making the most of it. When we pulled apart, he asked me how I was.

"I'm fine, dad." I told him, "although I feel a little bad for lying to Harry and Ron. They think my aunt has breast cancer."

"What's breast cancer?" my father asked me, confused.

"An infection of the breast. Most commonly on females. Muggles can die from it. It's kind of like Magical Blood Disease, but for Muggles." I informed him.

"Right." my father replied. I nodded. "Your probably tired from your journey." I smiled.

"I am," I admitted.

"I expected you to be. I'll show you to your room." I expected for him to have a house elf show me to my room, but he didn't. He actually showed it to me. We walked up to the fourth floor and at the end of the fifth corridor, we stopped. We were at a middle size redwood door. The golden key to unlock it was hanging on the brass doorknob from it's slim silver chain. My father took it from it's place and hung it around my neck.

"Easier to carry around." he said, then took from his pocket his own key. He slipped it into the lock and jiggled it. Then the door opened.

The first thing I saw was the double kingsize bed . It had green and silver sheets on it. I looked around and realised that the wood in there was solid oak, possibly my favourite of woods. I peered up and there was a silver chandelier hanging lazily from it's matching silver chain. I thought everything was green and silver but in a flash it all turned into Gryffindor-y colours: red and gold.

"Which colour would you like?" my father asked me.

"I realy don't mind. But if I had to. . . I'd chose the silver and green." I don't know what made me say it, I just felt more comfortable with green. Immediately the colours changed to what they had before and seemed to say: 'we're staying. The end'.

"Well I'll leave you to it then. Your clothes are already hung up, but the other things you had in there are still in the trunk." my father pointed to my trunk which was in the left corner of my room by a white birch door.

"What's behind the door?" I asked.

"It's your bathroom. Make yourself at home, and dinners at 9:30." my father told me. I nodded and my father made his way out. When he was gone I sighed happily and had a look at the things in my trunk. There were a couple of photos of me, Harry and Ron, and practically millions of me and Ginny. I took them out and stuck them all on the wall. I smiled to myself, and then yawned. I was tired. I lay down on the bed and was suddenly in a dream.

**R/N:**** There you are. So, what do you think the dream will be about? I remember when I wrote it last year it took me ages to think of one... Talking of which I should start writing chapter 32 again... Review!**

**Comix**


	7. Nightmares, Dotti's and Cluedo

Chapter 7: Nightmares, Dotti's and Cluedo

**A/N:**** After a week or so thinking a year ago I decided on a dream for Hermione. This chapter goes out to my younger cousin Tom, who, on the 3rd July will pass his 1 year anniversary of being into Harry Potter. We played the game I mention in this chapter, watched the first Harry Potter movie, and then we made all of our friends and family into people from Harry Potter, writing them all into my diary. Another chapter will possibly be published in his honour on the actual day, but until then he has one that I wrote on that day.**

I was stood in the middle of a smoky landscape. Darts of green, blue and yellow swam around me. I was in the middle of a battlefield. Three guesses who was fighting.

"Lumos." a soft blue light shone around me. Bodies littered the blood-stained floor, dying slowly and painfully.

"Sophia get Wormtail to apparate you it's not safe here!" a voice shouted and then everyone was screaming in agony and shouting battle cries and advice to one another, but I was just focusing on the voice that had told me to run.

"Sophia go NOW!" the voice screamed. I turned around fully and tried to see who was shouting to me.

"Find Wormtail and run," the voice pleaded. "Please. Go," then a red beam shot past me. I turned and ran, deciding to follow the person's orders.

"HERMIONE!" another voice yelled. I looked back. Harry had just stunned Dolhav. I had an impulse to help him (Dolhav, not Harry). "Hermione where are you going, you have to help us!" I just shook my head and turned to leave. He ran up to me and grabbed my arm. My black cardigan slipped off my shoulder and the dark mark was revealed. Harry reeled back.

"Hermione, what?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," I said, as his face hardened. I turned and walked away from him, and this time, he didn't try to stop me. I continued to search for Wormtail. Then I heard Harry mutter,

"Hermione," in a steel-like tone, and suddenly I was hit by a green light.

"SOPHIA!" the voice screamed; pain in their voice. "SOPHIA!" then everything went dark.

"Miss Sophia? Miss Sophia?" a squeaky voice asked concerned. I opened my eyes. I saw a huge face peering down at me with ginormous soulful blue eyes. I screamed. The face reared back, and I saw that the face had a body. A body with a pillowcase on it. A dirty pillowcase. In other words I saw it was a house-elf. "So sorry, Miss!" she squeaked. "Dotti is a bad house-elf, Miss!" she began to lob the lamp at her head.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I said, worried that she'd hurt herself. The house-elf stopped. "Why are you here?"

"Dotti has been sent by Dotti's master to tell Miss that dinner is served." she smiled.

"Thank you, Dotti. Will you show me the way to the dining room?" I asked kindly. She nodded and stood there waiting.

"Is Miss going to change, Miss?" she asked.

"What? Oh! Um... yes." Dotti went outside to wait for me. I looked inside my wardrobe. There were all my usual clothes, but there were new one's too. I took out my jeans, and saw a strapy green top. I chose that too. Then once I had changed, I went outside. Dotti's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful!" she commented.  
>"Thanks." I gushed. She smiled, then lead my down the hall. We entered the dining room. There was a huge diner table, but there was no one there except my father. He waved and motioned to the seat next to him. It seemed like a long walk down the room to the chair next to my father, but in reality it only took a couple of minutes. I sat down in my allocated seat. He smiled fatherly to me. It seemed out of place on his snake-like face. Very out of place. Sort of made me feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Are you okay, Sophia?" he asked, concerned. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Kind of, I had a sort of nightmare." I replied.

"What about?"

"Well you and Harry were fighting," I started to explain.

"No surprises there." my father commented. I glared at him. "What? Sorry, Carry on."

"I was in the middle of it. Then a voice told me to run. So I did- but Harry stopped me, told me I had to fight. I pulled away from him, and he saw the dark mark. Then I turned away and he- killed me, I think. Then that same voice shouted for me. I just can't shake his voice. When I died his voice was filled with pain and remorse. The voice, dad, it was familiar. I knew it from somewhere, I just can't remember where." I told him.

"I get that feeling as well. A lot, actually."

"Dad that's like deja vu! If you have it too often, then you may have a mental problem!" my father raised his eyebrows.

"Are you calling me a nutcase? No darling, there's always been an excuse for the voices, mainly because it was some I know, or knew." He sighed. "But anyway, you must be hungry. What would you like for food?"

"I don't really mind." I replied. "What's on offer?"

"Anything. Anything you want." I ended up having steak, mashed potatoes and some various random vegetables. After food we were silent for a moment, before my father asked if I wanted to play Cluedo. I accepted and he called for Dotti to get it. When she returned she was carrying a newer version with writing on the side. Cluedo- Harry Potter edition?  
>"Cluedo Harry Potter edition?" I asked.<p>

"It's more fun than normal- the dark mark's included!" he explained happily. I couldn't help but laugh. We played until 11, and I saw a pattern repeating- Harry kept going missing… wonder why! I was always Hermione Granger and my dad was always Neville Longbottom for some unapparent random reason. We only played 2 games, though. When my father glanced at his watch, he exclaimed,

"Oh my riddle! It's already 11! Time for my dadly instincts to kick in! Sophia, I believe it's high time that we go to sleep." I yawned, and nodded. I was tired, so I walked upstairs and to my bedroom, excited that tomorrow I would learn who my mother was- and if she's alive.

**A/N:**** So, what do you think? Was her dream okay? Have you ever played the Harry Potter edition of Cludo? Have you ever played normal Cludo? And have you watched A Very Potter Musical and it's sequel? I might have hinted things about it before, but there will be a special mention of it in the next one. Please review!**

**Comix**


	8. Finding out

Chapter 8: Finding out

**A/N:**** Well, here we are. The chapter where Hermione/Sophia finds out who exactly her mother is. I'm not going to delay you- here it is.**

I woke up with an excited flurry in my belly. It was either two things. One: because I was finding out whom my mum was today, or two: Because it was 10 o'clock and I hadn't had food yet. It was probably number one, but I was number two as well. Not as in what you do in the toilet by the way, the One: and the Two: Up above. So I changed into a wavy blue skirt and a white Weird Sisters t-shirt, and then made my way down to the dining room. There was no one there.

"Master is in the breakfast room, miss. Shall Dotti show you there, miss?" asked Dotti from behind me, making me jump.

"Sure. Thanks, Dotti." I said, and she led me into a smaller room with only a little table that could be described as a breakfast table. The floor was slate and there were plates on the yellow pastel wall. My father was in one seat. I smiled and sat down next to him. Dotti looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to order.

"Um... May I have some toast? Farmhouse. Buttered with raspberry conserve jam? Thanks" I ordered. I could get used to this. Dotti bowed her head, and went to get my breakfast. My father gave a low chuckle.

"Morning. Why you laughing?" I asked him. He smiled coyly.

"It's just the tone you gave then... aren't you working on Spew?" My eyes narrowed.

"S.P.E.W." I corrected.

"That's what I said, Spew." I growled angrily.

"Yeah, I am in S.P.E.W... did you not hear me say may I? And thanks?" I asked sarcastically. Dotti came in with my breakfast.

"What would you like for a drink, miss?" asked Dotti shyly.

"May I have some pumpkin juice?" I asked. My father looked at me. "Please?" I added hastily. My father was holding back laughter by then.

"Of course, Miss. Dotti will get it right away, miss." Dotti said. Once she was gone I sent a well-deserved glare to my father. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so funny!"

"Well not to me." I retorted.

"Okay I'll stop." he promised. Dotti came back inside, this time with the pumpkin juice.

"Thanks, Dotti." I took a sip of it and she shone with happiness when I gave her a thumbs up. Then I ate my food, while my father drank his tea and did the latest crossword- you'd think that was out of character for him, wouldn't you. I had a look at some of the clues. 1 across: Most formidable of all unforgivable curses, 12 letters across. That was easy: Avada Kadavra. 8 down: The name of school of witchcraft and wizardry in mid-England, 8 letters across. Easier than the other one: Hogwarts! There was one that he'd left that he had particular problems with. 14 across: The most famous person of the 21st century. Killed a certain wizard, 11 letters. That one was quite easy; I was surprised he didn't know it.

"Dad I know one of these. It's quite simple I'm surprised you missed it." I said, knowing this would annoy him. He offered me the pen and I wrote in my elegant scripture: 'HarryPotter'. "There." he turned red.

"Harry Potter failed to kill me." he commented.

"Yeah but who realy knows this?" I reminded him. He sighed.

"If you're so clever, help me with this one. Translate the Hogwarts motto into English: Never tickle a sleeping _, 6 letters."

"Dragon." I replied. He looked at me, bewildered. I winked at him.

"I give up." he sighed, exasperated.

"At what?" I asked, innocently.

"This crossword puzzle," he said. I nodded.

"Okay. Read the puzzle and I'll answer them," I replied. He sighed, then obeyed.

"A song taunt from AVPS- 16 words." he listed.

"Hermione can't draw." I told him carelessly.

"Realy?" he stared incredulously.

"_Hermione can't draw_" I sang to him, "_Hermione can't draw, Hermione cannot draw, She only reads books and she cannot draw, Even when she reads a book upon how to draw!_"

"Whoa you are the smartest witch of your age. The compass spell- 7 letters."

"Point me."

"How d'you know that?" he asked.

"I... just do. I study a lot." I stated.

"You are smarter than both me and your mother put together," he smiled proudly as he scribbled down the spell.

"Talking of my mum you said you'd tell me who she was today." I said putting my elbows on the table and flexing my hands. Dotti came in and took my empty plate and glass away.

"So I did." he flashed a look at the Prophet one more time before getting up. "Shall we go to the drawing room to discuss?" I nodded and followed him.

I sat down on a green sofa next to him.

"What do you want to know?" My father asked me uncertainly.

"Well one thing I realy want to know is who my mum is... it's kind of bugging me. And why I'm living with the Grangers now." I told him.

"Your mother," Voldemort sighed, clearly remembering. "When we were in school we were childhood sweethearts- though no one could ever understand it. I was a Slytherin, and she was a Gryffindor- a younger Gryffindor at that. We started to date in her fifth year, up until I graduated Hogwarts. No questions why I broke up with her. I was going to become Voldemort quite soon, and I knew it. It was dangerous for her to be around me, near me, when I was Voldemort- because Voldemort hated all Muggle-borns, Bloodtratior's and Muggles." I looked at him. "Your mother was a Muggle-born, Sophia. I told her that it was my career choice that made us unable to be together, but she didn't understand. She was kind of angry at me for leaving her, and I was angry at myself for it to. But it was in her best interests, right? So it wasn't all that wrong."  
>"If you truly loved her then you would have stayed with her through think and-"<p>

"I know Sophia don't lecture me. She'd still be alive, possibly, if I'd stayed with her." he looked at his feet sadly, and I gasped at what he'd just said. My mother was dead. "She started to date a boy in her last year, but it was because he wanted her, not her wanting him. Nobody understood why Lily Evans suddenly went out with James Potter. You know the rest right? They got married... well in between the time they got married and when Harry was born, she went out for a day to get away from Potter. I was out in that very same town the same day. I saw her, recognised her. Who wouldn't recognise the love of their life? Well we got talking... a few months later she turns up at Riddle manor, telling me that she's pregnant with twins. You and Harry. We made a plan. She'd tell James that she was pregnant and plant a false memory in his head for kind of... evidence. On the day she gave birth we'd make sure that James wasn't there for the birth. I'd take whichever of you looked the most like me. But something went wrong on the day of your birth. James found out. Stupid Black. Had to be dating the midwife. He was on his way and I only had time to take one of you. I looked in your eyes and you seemed to say: 'Pick me, daddy, pick me!', so I did." he took a breath after telling me. I took it all in.

"But then why did you kill mum?" I asked breathlessly. He looked at me exasperatingly.

"I didn't. We decided it was best for Harry to grow up with his sister and his father instead of a guy who believed it, but James Potter was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. So we decided that I'd make fake plans to kill all the Potter's when realy only killing one. My chance came when Severus Snape told me of a prophecy that could be about Harry. In truth it was about Neville Longbottom but hey, no harm done right?" I chuckled and so did he before continuing. "So on Halloween I went over to the Potters and a little kid says, 'Hey mister nice Halloween costume!' and I smile at him, but of course, my Voldemort smile looks an awful lot like a sneer so the kid runs off. I try to open the door but the doors locked so I do Alohamora on it. Then James does the whole 'Lily! Lily it's him! Quick! Get Harry and get out of here!' thing but of course she doesn't go because she knows what was realy going to happen. Then I killed James, which I was very happy about, then Lily disaperated to the Riddle Manor.

"While I was trying to pick Harry up- he's a terrible whiner have you noticed that?- an owl landed on his windowsill. I took the note- it was addressed to me, in Belletrix's handwriting. I have no idea why she was in my house that night, but she killed Lily. When I read it I wiped Harry's memory and turned my wand on myself." he took a deep breath. "Then because of my horcruxes, I woke up in a forest somewhere in Albania."

"So Belletrix killed my mother?" I asked slowly. He nodded. "But then how did I end up with the Grangers?"  
>"I told Severus Snape that I was doing some business, and that if I didn't come back to either give you to your realities, the Dursley's, or my old friend, Albert Granger, the only guy in the whole of my childhood orphanage who liked me remotely. Even though I was crazy in Muggles opinion. He and his wife wanted a baby so badly but Jean, his wife, wasn't able to conceive. But Dumbledore sent Harry off to live with the Dursley's so you went with the Grangers."<p>

"So Snape knew all along I was a Riddle and never told me?" I asked, outraged.

"No one believed I was going to come back, don't blame him. And it would have sounded wacky. Not from me, showing you the birth certificate and all that. And he's your least trusted teacher so you wouldn't have believed him. Plus he wasn't supposed to give away that he was a Deatheater." I groaned in defeat.

"Fine."

"Anything else you want to know about?" he asked solemnly.

"No." I smiled. "Anything you want to know?"  
>"Tell me anything you want me to know." he smirked, leaning back in his recliner... Hang on, he was on the sofa a moment ago... or was he... I'm not sure. I think he was. So I proceeded to tell him all about my life as a Muggle, how I kept seeing Snape out my window from time to time, that I thought he was very strange looking, which Voldemort chuckled at, and all about my first year at Hogwarts.<p>

"Did you know Quirrel was your godfather?" Voldemort asked nonchalantly.

"Was?" I asked in confusion.

"Your brother burnt him to ashes using his hands." He smiled.

"Oh. No I didn't know that." I replied.

Then we had lunch, of a few sandwiches, before I continued to tell my story. I paused at the part that I got petrified.

"If I'm not a Muggle-born, how come I got petrified?" I wondered aloud.

"I believe I have the answer to that." my father stated. "The basilisk chooses its Muggle-born victims by smelling the Muggle scent on them, unless commanded to go for someone precisely by its master. You spent so much time with Muggles in your youth that, no offence, to the basilisk you smelled like a Muggle-born, therefore he attacked you."

"That explains a lot." I said before telling him about my third year. At one point in the tale I saw that my father had a face of awe.

"What?" I asked.

"You punched Draco _Malfoy_?" he looked at me in shock.

"Um… yeah. Is that a bad thing?" I looked at him, worried all of a sudden.

"No. It's just so…" he searched for the words, "Unyouish! You punched Draco Malfoy." He shook his head. I nodded mine.

"Do you want to know why?" I asked, and he nodded feverently. "Me, Harry and Ron were walking down towards Hagrid's, to offer support- you know, because Buckbeak was being executed, and there he was with Crabbe, I think- never could tell the two apart- and some other Slytherin that I don't know, and he said 'Oh, come to watch the show, have you?' well, he leered more than said. So I drew out my wand and held it to his throat, telling him that he was a 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach'. So then Ron reminds me that he's not worth it, so I back up, he laughed, then I punched him in the jaw. As he and his weird Slytherin posse ran away, he said, 'We tell no one about this, okay?' then I turn to Harry and Ron and comment, 'That felt good.'" My father looked at me for one second, taking it all in, and then he started to hoot with laughter. After a while, I joined in.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked between fits of laughter.

"Because Draco Malfoy got punched in the jaw by a Gryffindor- no offence."

"None taken."

"Was there any blood?" he asked excitedly.

"Nope, don't remember there being any, but he did double up in pain, I remember that. It was possibly my favourite part of the whole year- it even doubles dropping Divination." He looked at me with interest.

"You actually lasted half a year in Divination? I was only in it because your mother was- and I only lasted a month!" I smirked at him.

"Divination is a stupid subject." He nodded. "Do me one favour when you rule the world?"

"What's that?" he asked.

"Make it so that people don't have Divination on the subject's list." he laughed. We did a lot of laughing.

"That can be done." He said ominously.

"Um, sir? Dinner is ready for you both, sir." Dotti appeared stuttering.

"Thanks Dotti." My father said and she disaperated. "Food, my daughter?" he asked, raising his hand. It gave me butterflies, and it still does, to be called daughter when I know that he is my father.

**A/N:**** Well, then, what do you think? Do you like my choice on Hermione's mum? Well done to Anonymous and Damon-salvatore-lover15 for knowing who Hermione's mum is! So next chapter they'll be going to Diagon Alley and picking an outfit to wear at the ball in the tenth chapter, and there will be a little surprise in the next…**

**On to the next question: Who do you think was the voice in Hermione's dream? ****He (there's a hint) would have to know Sophia, remember, so it couldn't be anybody like Neville or Harry. It can't be Wormtail either.**

**Today in geography I made chocolate covered marshmallow puppets called Jay, Meg, and the Nerd Mallow. Review for them, it makes them happy!**

**Edit:**** Hi, just had to change a few things to collaborate with a later version of Lily/Voldy's love story. There we are. See you, and review!**

**Comix**


	9. Diagon Alley

Chapter 9: Diagon Ally

**A/N:**** Thanks to an anonomous guest, who pointed out the fact that this chapter was doubled... *blushes* I should really double check what I write...**

I had a dreamless night, thank god. I didn't feel up to having that battley dream again. It realy creeped me out. I woke up at 7 o'clock with an owl tapping on my glass. I sighed and got up. Having a closer look at the owl I saw it was Hedwig- you know, Harry's owl. I opened the window and took the letter from her leg.

_Dear Mya, _

_First of all, is your Aunt okay? I know it must be serious if you had to floo straight there. I thought you were going to owl when you got home... Ron's worried. Write as soon as you get this, okay? Hedwig won't leave you alone until you do. See if you can come to Diagon Ally today, won't you? Me, Ron and Ginny will be at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:00 today, and then will be looking for Christmas presents in the afternoon. Want to come with? Ginny says hi, and how's your mum and dad, and Ron's eating, as normal. He's saying something but I have no idea what. See you at Diagon Ally?_

_Harry._

Shit, I thought. We'd have to limit our schedule if Harry was coming. He'd seen both Riddle form AND the Volde-form, so he'd recognise dad anyway. Unless we used Pollyjuice Potion. I was still pondering this when I got downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Sophia. Good morning owl flying behind Sophia." my father greeted me and Hedwig sarcastically.

"Hedwig, this is dad. Dad, this is Hedwig, Harry's owl." I introduced then passed Harry's letter to him. He read it twice then handed it back to me.

"Send back a letter saying you'll be there at the Leaky Cauldron, but we'll go shopping in the morning. By the way it's ironic that Potter has a light-coloured bird and I have a dark-coloured bird. And I still haven't given you your present. Dotti!" he called. She apperated almost instantly.

"Yes master?" she asked politely.

"Could you please bring in Sophia's, uh, present?" "Of course, master." Dotti walked out and came back in with a small tawny owl, screeching merrily. She handed the owl to my dad, who gave her to me.

"You got me an owl?" I asked uncertainly.

"Her name is Arabella." he smiled warmly. I smiled back and opened the cage door. Arabella flew onto my left shoulder gracefully and I stroked her wing. She cooed.

"Love at first sight,"

"Shut up."

When I got back into my room to get ready, I wrote two letters. One to Ginny and one to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron, then._

_Mya._

_Dear Ginny,_

_My dad is fine, and my mum... well my mum is dead to be honest. And according to my father Harry's my twin brother! My dad and Lily Evans's love story was realy interesting. You know, the typical school-kid love, break up then meeting each other randomly, and get talking stories. Followed by her having his baby- babies in my case! Me and dad are coming to Diagon Ally this morning instead of afternoon so that we can get our shopping done. How are things with you? _

_Love Phia._

I wrote Mya on one and Phia on another because Ginny will understand it- Phia is short for Sophia. I gave Harry's letter to Hedwig and Ginny's to Arabella, then gave her instructions.

"Arie," I instructed, "This letters for Ginny Alice Weasly. Follow Hedwig, she'll show you the way to the burrow. Ginny's the youngest redhead there. Okay?" she cooed in reply and she and Hedwig flew off. I grabbed a bag and stuffed in a few essentials.

"Sophia, are you ready?" my father called.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

In half an hour we were strolling down Diagon Ally. It's realy clever how they named it, see, the road goes down diagonally, giving it the name 'Diagon Ally'.

"First stop: Gringotts." my father smirked. I'd only been in Gringotts a few times, and it was just how I remembered it. Marble floor, chandeliers and a million or two goblins sat at mahogany desks working passionately. My father walked briskly to a table and I had to trot to keep up with him.

"Yes?" a goblin asked without taking his eyes of his work. His quill scribbled fastly across the page and I wondered if it was a quick-notes quill like Rita Skeeter had.

"We would like to see the Riddle vault, please?" my father said to the goblin, then to me, "The Gaunt vault was renamed to our Riddle when your great-grandfather died."

"What's your name?" the goblin continued, using the procedure.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle and Sophia Lily Riddle."

"And does Mr Riddle have the key?"

"Here." my father stuffed his hand in his pocket and held out the golden key with three sapphires welded into it.

"Follow me," the goblin sighed and got up from his desk. He led us into a dark passageway. Remember that I'd never been into the vaults before so I found it a bit scary but at the same time thrilling. After we'd gone to Gringotts, we went dress shopping. Normally I hate dress shopping, but oddly today I loved it. First of all two witches took me and dad to be fitted, then they brought out three dresses that could suit me (but of course Dad got suits). The first dress was deep crimson red and swept down to the floor. At the top it had little beads that were charmed to sparkle wherever I was. It had three roses sewed onto it. "It's lovely on you; I love it!" praised the shop attendant, Lucy.

"I don't know... there's something that just makes me think it's not me." I frowned. I wasn't going to say it out loud but I'd be crazy to wear it at the ball. I mean, it'll be full of Death eaters. Gryffindor hating Death Eaters. And this dress was Gryffindor colours. The next dress was like the first, in a way, but more plain. It was slinky, and a navy blue with one single rose on its corner. Did all the dresses in the shop have flowers on them?

"Hm..." Lucy looked doubtful. I echoed her thoughts. It didn't sit right on me. "Third time lucky?" In a way, she was right, because I decided that this one was absolutely perfect. It, like the last, was strapless. Across the strap was a small sash with a green ribbon. It sort of puffed out at the hip, but in a non puffy sort of way. And, my favourite part weirdly, it was Slytherin Colours.

"I love it; it fits you perfectly," Lucy giggled as I twirled and whirled around in it.

"So do I," I admitted. "Dad! Look at this!" I walked out and saw my dad standing stiffly in a small- titchy, even- green tux.

"Wow," he gasped, wheezing in an attempt to breathe.

"Dad, I think that tux is just a little bit too tight." I laughed. "_Expandio_!" the tux let in a little air and my dad breathed a sigh of relief.

"Expandio. Is that even a real spell?" he asked.

"Must be otherwise it wouldn't have worked." I mused. "So, what do you think?"

"I think wow." my father answered.

"Thanks." I gushed. "So you will be buying these?" Lucy asked us. My father nodded.

Later that day I walked through the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. I was immediately attacked by a hug.

"Mione!" Ginny squealed.

"Gigi!" I gasped, "Squeezing me to death now!" she let go and blushed.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"Ginny, what has it been, two days and you act like she's been gone for a year!" Ron exclaimed from the table behind her.

"Hi guys." I greeted as I sat down. I took some presents out of my bag and handed them one each.

"For Christmas. I would send them on the day, but Arabella probably wouldn't make it- she's so tiny."

"Who's Arabella?" Ron asked.

"My owl. She did turn up with Hedwig, right?" I questioned in return. Harry nodded.

"She and Hedwig arrived this morning. Arabella's quite the flyer, isn't she?"

"Hopefully. I haven't seen her fly yet, I only got her this morning."

"How though?" Ron quizzed, "Your parents are Muggles." "I was shocked as well." I admitted. No lie- I had been shocked by here appearance.

"So how come you went to Diagon Ally this morning instead of afternoon?" Harry asked me. What was this, interrogation? "What is this, interrogation?" I asked, "How about I ask you some questions as well." "Okay but answer my one first." Harry replied. I sighed.

"The visiting hours in the hospital. We're not aloud there in the mornings. 12 o'clock until 3 to visit only. Anything exciting happened with you?" I asked.

"No." Ron and Harry shrugged simultaneously. Ginny snorted into her food.

"Yeah, nothing happened at all," she looked at me. "Harry fell off his broom." I dropped my knife and fork.

"Harry!" I gasped, "How? When? Are you hurt? How high did you fall from?"

"Mione," Harry cut me off, "I'm fine." "Tell me everything." I insisted.

"Don't over-react. We weren't even that high up. It's just that I made the mistake of joking about Ginny beforehand. She had the quaffle, and she threw it straight at my..." Harry trailed off, looking down. Ginny smirked and I put two and two together.

"Ginny you said he fell!" I scolded.

"It's his fault he lost his balance, not mine. I'd probably have caught it instead of sitting pretty." she replied, and I snickered.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Well I fell, didn't I." Harry snapped.

"Into the pond," Ron added, "Whoosh, PLOP! Face-first covered in mud. He lost his glasses and spent the whole day looking for them..." "Shut up, Ron." Harry muttered.

"And mum couldn't get all of the mud off, so there are still clumps of mud all over them. And let us not forget the sound he made when he fell. It was a kind of... 'Balugaulugawowo!'" Ron carried on.

"Shut UP, Ron!" Harry gave him a shove, and soon they were wrestling on the floor.

"You should tell your dad that. He'd find it hilarious. What's up with you?" Ginny whispered.

"Well my dad does crosswords." I stated, and Ginny laughed. "He also plays Cludo. Harry Potter Cludo. And a few nights ago, I had the weirdest nightmare..." and then I proceeded to tell her all about my latest nightmare, and the haunting voice that I just couldn't shake.

"Harry killed you?" Ginny asked dubiously.

"Well I guess you would if your best friend turned out to be on the opposite side." I figured.

"Opposite side of what?" Harry popped up from under the table.

"We're discussing my nightmare." I replied. "I was a Deatheater."

"I see why it was a nightmare." Ron commented.

"It wasn't that part. I didn't do anything apart from actually have the mark. The reason it was a nightmare was because Harry killed me."

"Why would I kill you?" Harry asked.

"Because I was a Deatheater. I betrayed you." I answered. I turned green. That was exactly what I was doing. I was betraying them by being a Deatheater. And not to mention Voldemort's daughter. "Are you alright, Mione?" Ron touched my shoulder. I nodded faintly.

"I... It's time for me to go." I got up and walked away. Ginny ran after me. When we were outside the Leaky Cauldron, she grabbed me.

"Mione, seriously. What's wrong? I read you like a book."

"That's what I'm doing, isn't it, Gin. I'm betraying Harry by being Voldemort's Daughter. And a Deatheater."

"No Mione. You aren't betraying Harry. I know that look in your eyes. You want to tell him you're sorry. But let me tell you one thing, misses. You don't have to say sorry for being who you are. If someone's your friend, then they'll like you even if you're Snape's daughter. Heck, even if your Vernon Dursley's daughter!" Ginny told me comfortingly. I chuckled.

"Okay," I nodded.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"We're going to have a ball!" I squealed.

"Lucky!" Ginny exclaimed. I nodded.

"Only bad thing about it will be that it's full of Deatheaters and their kids," I smirked.

"I wish I could come all the same!" Ginny whined.

"It'd be a lot more fun if you were there, Gin." I admitted. "But there might be someone from Hogwarts." She sighed.

"Oh well. At least I went to the Yule Ball." she looked around. "Shouldn't you be going now? Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am."

"I'll see you soon Gigi." I hugged her and we parted, neither of us seeing the dark green beetle perched on a wall behind us.

**A/N:**** Okay, my Authors note is split up into three parts:**

**1. Today I won a writing competition in my school! YAY! I'm going to make myself a fictionpress account to put the competition winning story up! I'll link you to it as soon as I'm done.**

**2. We are dangerously almost close to 49 reviews (49's my favourite number…) so I have a little proposition for you- 49****th**** reviewer shall get their own one-shot!  
>EDIT: Wohoo! Over 300 reviews! Thank you!<strong>

**3. So what do you think about the chapter? Did you like Harry 'falling' off his broom? And what about the green beetle perched on the wall?**

**Please review! Next chapter is the ball!**

**Comix**


	10. The ball

Chapter 10: The ball

Hermione's POV

The next day passed uneventfully and Deatheaters arrived at various times. I noticed that Belletrix was a bit pissed that Voldemort had a daughter. That given, everyone knew Belletrix had a crush on my father. Around 5 o'clock in the evening I had a bath and was busy experimenting on different hairstyles when there was a sharp knock on the door. I wrapped my towel around my body and opened my door.

"Yeah?" I asked opening the door. In front of me I saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Do you know where the Malfoy chamber is?" he asked.

"You're Draco Malfoy, right?" I smiled. What? New opportunities. It's not every day that Draco Malfoy might be nice to me.

"No I'm Blaise Zabini." he replied sarcastically.

"Your hairs white, and that's the sign of a Malfoy. Unless you guys cross-breeded."

"It's not white it's platinum. Do you know where it is or not?"

"Yes."  
>"Are you going to tell me?" I smirked at him.<p>

"No." and I shut the door on him. I knew he was about to say something so I turned on my hairdryer and drowned him out. Then I heard him stomping away.

"See you at the ball then Blaise Zabini!"

It was about 10 o'clock by the time I was ready. The ball had started at about 9:40 so I was round about fashionably late. Someone knocked on my door.

"It's open!" I told them. The door opened and my father stood there.

"You shouldn't keep the door unlocked with over a hundred Deatheaters in the house... whoa." My dad stared, open-mouthed.

"You look pretty good yourself." I complimented. He nodded.

"Are you ready?" I nodded.

Draco's POV

I sat down in the corner of the ballroom bordly, watching my parents waltz expertly. How many balls have they been to? Then the music stopped and everyone looked to the stairs. I followed their gaze and saw Voldemort in an emerald green tux arm in arm with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had light brown silky hair piled on top of her pale beautiful face. Her dress was unforgettable yet indescribable. She smiled and suddenly I recognised her as the girl who didn't help me earlier on. God, I had sworn at Voldemort's daughter!

"Everyone, this is my daughter Sophia." he introduced. They cleared the rest of the stairs and started to do a dance I've never seen before. When that was finished he offered a dance with a blushing Belletrix. Sophia trotted over to me with a drink.

"Hi Blaise Zabini." she greeted, "Want some punch?"

"Go on then." I gave in.

"Which kind, Blaise?" she asked, holding up her fist. I laughed in spite of myself.

"The liquid." I smirked. She smirked back and said,

"No, I meant left fist or right." we both laughed and she handed me a glass.

"Draco Malfoy," I told her. She feigned a look of surprise and looked around.

"Where?" I chuckled.

"Me."  
>"Oh. I thought you were Blaise Zabini." She smirked. I could tell that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.<p>

Hermione POV

It was around 11 o'clock when my dad made his voice louder and announced,

"Everyone on the dance floor or I'll crucio you." I looked at him and moved my chair onto the dance floor. Most people laughed apart from Belletrix who lets face it will never laugh at any joke apart from my dads. "Sorry Sophia, but that won't cut it."  
>"Will a knife?" I asked and he chuckled.<p>

"Dancing will." he said and I shrugged.

"Chose me a dancing partner then and I will." I smiled. He looked around the room at Deatheaters sons my age.

"Eenie Meanie Mini- Draco." he picked. Draco looked at him.

"I don't dance." he remarked.

"Oh realy?" I asked, turning to Pansy Parkinson. "You've danced with him. Does he dance?"

"Yeah," Pansy replied, caught off guard.

"Traitor," Draco mouthed as I dragged him across the room.

"I presume you know the Hogwarts Waltz?" I asked him.

"Kind of." He replied.

"Good." I said as the music started up. After you started dancing it was hard to stop.

God he was a good dancer.

"So you don't dance?" I asked him as he twirled me around.

"Nope," he replied.

"Well that's a shame because you should." I told him. "Ever been here before?"  
>"A few times. Never seen you here though." he answered, eyes narrowing suspiciously.<p>

"You wouldn't of. When Potter killed my father I had my mind modified and I was sent to live with Muggles." I remembered what my father had advised and sneered when saying Muggles, and I also called Harry by his last name. I found it came naturally.

"Poor you," he stated.

"It was for my own safety though. What the ministry would have done if they found out about me..." I trailed off.

"That would have been bad." he nodded. He dipped me and whispered "I wouldn't have been able to do this," he leant in to kiss me. Then someone cleared their throats and we separated. My father stood their smirking.

"The ball ended around 15 minuets ago. Hadn't you noticed?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"You're the only ones here," he pointed out. "It's past midnight. Are you going to go or what?"

"Rude," I stuck out my tongue.

"I was only saying because I'm locking up." he held up the keys, eyes glistening mischievously in the lights of the chandeliers. Me and Draco looked at each other and sprinted out the heavy oak doors.

"Night!" I gasped.  
>"Ditto," he nodded and we parted.<p>

**A/N:**** There you goes. A bit of a lame ending though...**

**What did you think of the ball? This is being written on my Nan's computer as mine is off limits this weekend.**

**If you think Voldemort is a bit off character here, it's because I see Voldy as having two personalities, the cold and hard one of bold vold when he has company, and the fluffy Voldy when nobody's around.**

**Please review!**


	11. Le grenier

Chapter 11: Le grenier

I woke up at 7 o'clock and looked out my window for the very first time ever since I'd got there. Weird, I'd have thought I'd have already looked out. Just shows how busy I'd been. The sky was foggy. At the end of garden was a forest. I heard the crunch of gravel and looked down. Draco Malfoy was sitting on a bench directly below me. I looked at my clock. Nobody else would be up now, so I put on a green top with a gold rose on it on with some jeans and went down to join him.

Draco's POV

"Good morning!" the voice of my current thoughts greeted happily.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked her, twirling to face her.

"I could ask you the same question." She smirked and sat down next to me.

"Bench is wet." I told her.

"Don't care. You gonna tell me why you're up?"

"Early riser." I replied. She laughed.

"No kidding." She remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Nothing, nothing." She dismissed.

"Why you up?" I asked.

"Woke up; saw you down here, thought you might want some company. You're directly below my window." She answered. I looked up.

"Nice window." I commented.

"I take pride in my windows." She smirked sarcastically.

"I can see why." I laughed.

"So you've been here before, have you explored the house yet?" she asked. I sighed.

"In all truth my parents think I shouldn't nose." I told her.

"It wouldn't be nosing if you had permission." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Have I got permission?" I asked devishly.

"Yes," she replied, "Had breakfast?"

"Nope," I said, "But aren't we going to explore?"  
>"After breakfast."<p>

Breakfast turned out to be two pieces of toast with butter and some raspberry jam.

"It's enough, right?" she asked me.

"Plenty." I nodded. Although I was used to much more food, I found it filled me up.

"Attics or dungeons first?" she wondered, "Which is more exciting?"

"Dungeons," I nodded. We made our way down a random stairway into a murky corridor. There were cells lined up, but nobody was in there.

"Pretty dreary down here," I noted as we walked downwards.

"Like your dungeons are any better," she retorted.

"My dungeons are made out of gold." I boasted.

"You lie." she stated as we reached a dead end. Once we were back in the corridor's, I looked at her,

"So west wing or attics?" I asked.

"Faites votre choix!" she exclaimed. At my blank look, she added, "Take your pick!"

"Attic, then." I told her.

"Le grenier," she commented, "The attic."

"Is that French?" I asked her.

"Oui." she answered.

"And that means..." she laughed.

"Yes. I went to France a few years ago." she explained.

"Could you stop?" I asked. She smirked and waggled her finger at me.

"S'il vous plait!" she reminded,

"See vu play," I copied.

"There. Say thank you!" she said.

"Merci." I said. When she didn't answer, I said, "Danke? Grazie? Gracias? Diolch?"

"Gut. Bene. Buenos dios." she replied.

"Duh..." I stared at her.

"Hello?" she waved her hand in front of my face, "Is there a Draco Malfoy in there? Blaise Zabini?" I laughed.

"Hallo," I greeted in German.

"Oh no," she fretted fakley, "His brain has turned German! Next he'll have a moustache!"

"You killed my brain with French." I told her,

"I'm a murderer!" she wailed.

"And I'm a marauder." Wormtail joked, coming in.

"Yo Peter!" She greeted.

"Your father sent me to get you both." Wormtail stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Beats me," Wormtail shrugged.

"But I want to explore le grenier!" Sophia wailed.

"Le what?" Wormtail gaped.

"See! She kills brains with French." I told him.

"I'm a murderer." she frowned.

"And I'm a marauder. Let's go!" We followed Wormtail like toddlers following a babysitter. Sophia's father was sitting on a red chair behind a mahogany desk. He looked worried.

"Ça va?" Sophia asked him.

"Ofnadwy." he sighed.

"Dad that's Welsh. I'm talking French." she said, indignantly. "What's up?"

"I didn't know were you were for a start." he frowned.

"Exploring with Draco." she explained.

"We were about to go see le grenier." I added.

"The attic, huh?" he muttered. "Well at least you're okay. Also... Draco, Wormtail, would you go outside for a bit?" we nodded.

Hermione's POV

The door closed behind us. My father looked at me, his green eyes solemn.

"Also, I think there is a traitor in our midst." I looked at him.

"Well it's not me." I told him.

"I know it's not. I need to know who, though. They have access to Hogwarts."

"You... You aren't suggesting Draco?" I exclaimed.

"Not necessarily. Severus Snape."

"Well Snape I can understand. Why does this bother you, though? Just cut him out of your plans."

"He knows who you are. He dropped you off at the Grangers. Your secret is at risk." there were tears in his eyes.

"Why tell someone if I don't know?" I asked.

"But you do." my father reminded.

"Snape doesn't know that." I told him.

"But what if he finds out you know-"

"I'll keep tabs on him. I'll be careful." I assured him. "Can I go explore you now?"

"Go on then," I walked out and Draco looked at me, worried.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Draco, do you like... Dumbledore?" I asked him, phrasing my question carefully. He scoffed.

"Dumbledore? That old coot? No way. Why would you even ask such a thing? Was it the talk with you father? What's up?" he was growing more worried every second.

"Draco, there's a traitor in our midst. Someone with access to Hogwarts."

"So you suspected me?" his eyes froze over in anger.

"No. I would never suspect you of it. I've only know you for two days, Draco Malfoy, but I feel as though I could trust you with my life." I admitted. He stared at me blankly. "Draco?"

"You killed my brain with sincereness." he told me.

"Why am I such a murderer?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Because you're a Riddle." Draco replied and smirked.

"But seriously, I do feel that way." I insisted.

"You've only known me for two days."

"I know, but I feel like I've known you since we were 11." True that. He was 11, and so was I when I met him- but he didn't know that.

"Weird," he remarked, "I feel the same way."

"Le grenier?" I asked.

"Le grenier." he nodded.

**A/N:**** Sorry about the foreign language in here... I write during school, and I was in French class, then Welsh. Welsh is the language of the country I live in, so we have to learn it. The next chapter is Christmas! What do you think Sophia (Hermione) is going to get? Please review! **

**Comix**


	12. Christmas

Chapter 12: Christmas

I woke up to the sound of hooting.

"Arabella shut up." I mumbled. When she didn't I opened my eyes slowly. There were two owls outside my window and neither of them were Arabella. I quickly shoved on a white t-shirt and a black skirt and opened the window. Hedwig and an owl I didn't know flew in. I took the parcel off Hedwig. Attached to it was a letter.

_Dear Mya,_

_Merry Christmas! Enclosed is a present we bought for you at Diagon ally- I bet you'll love it! We all loved the presents we got, thanks!_

_Harry._

I quickly opened it and smirked. Of course they'd get me a book. Taped onto it as yet another note.

_Harry lies Mya. We bought it when Ron got lost in the middle of Muggle London. Apparently it's your first year at Hogwarts. I don't believe it myself but oh well. How was the ball? I want to know every detail! It's my right as I should have been there._

_Ginny._

I had a look at the title. 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. Of course Harry would buy a book about himself. A hoot brought my attention to the other owl in my room. Hedwig had already flown off. I took the letter of the owl's leg and it flew away.

_Sophia,_

_We've been invited to yours today and this is the first time I've been excited to go to Riddle manor. I have your present in my pocket. If I do say so myself, it's beautiful. Like you. I'll see you at 10._

_Draco._

My feelings were mixed. I was excited that Draco was coming, embarrassed but happy that he thought of me as beautiful and deep in thought about what I'd get him in return. I bounded downstairs into my father's study where he was reading a book.

"Dad!" I said. He looked up.

"Merry Christmas Sophia." he greeted.

"Dad Draco Malfoy's getting me a present and I need to get him one as well." I told him.

"Give him that book," he nodded to the HP book.  
>"I can't. Harry got it for me and plus he wouldn't want it. A) Malfoy's don't normally read books, and B) its called 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'."<p>

"Potter's very modest, isn't he." my father noted sarcastically.

"Very. What do I get Draco?" I wailed.

"Why didn't you get him a present in Diagon Ally?"  
>"Because I didn't like him when we went to Diagon Ally! I like him now and he's got me a present! I'm hyperventilating!" I hyperventilated.<p>

"Here, give him this." he took off his silver and green watch.

"It's yours." I reminded him.

"And now it's Draco Malfoy's." he confirmed. "I'm going to have some breakfast. There's some wrapping paper in the draw." In all I spent around an hour wrapping it in a light green tissue paper, then covering it with an emerald wrapping paper and topping it off with a silver ribbon.

"Sophia, its 9:50." my dad said, walking in.

"Do you think its okay?" I asked him, holding the wrapped present.

"It's okay.," he told me.

"Okay? Okay? I spent an hour on this!" I exclaimed.

"Um... Brilliant?"  
>"Thank you." I replied. Then Dotti popped her head in.<p>

"Sir, the Malfoy's are here." she announced.

"Their early!" I fretted, grabbing a random mirror and sorting out my hair.

"Sophia, you look fine." my father told me snatching the mirror off me. I pouted. "Promise."  
>"You just said that to stop me pouting." I commented.<p>

"True that." he shrugged.

We walked towards the room Dotti had left them. I walked in and saw Draco wasn't there.

"Where's Draco?" I asked.

"He's outside on the grounds, dear..." Draco's mother told me. I wasted no time.

"Thanks," I smiled and shot off.

"Hi Draco," I greeted. It was cold and the sky was grey; it was about snow.

"Sophia!" he exclaimed. I hugged him, and he seemed to be shocked.

"Sorry," I gushed.

"No need to be." he smirked.

"I got you a present," I told him, holding it up.

"Sophia... thank you!" he took it and unwrapped it. He held the watch to the light. "Sophia! How much did this cost?" he asked. I thought of how much it would have cost.

"Une petite fortune." I told him in French.

"A small fortune," he translated.

"Your learning." I stated.

"I love it," he told me, strapping it on.

"That means a lot to me." I smirked at him.

"Now for yours," he took a cutely dressed present from his pocket.

"Oh my god what is it?" I asked, unwrapping it. I froze in shock and delight. A silver locket on a silver chain was perched lazily on a soft silk packaging. The locket had a tiny elaborate snake welded on top of it. I stared at it, hardly daring to look away.

"You don't like it, do you." he sighed sadly. I looked at him.

"Draco- it's beautiful!" I cried happily and hugged him for the second time that afternoon.

"Here, let me put it on you," he walked behind me and fastened the clasp, as the first few snowflakes began to fall gracefully onto the crunchy gravel.

"Merry Christmas Sophia," he whispered in my ear.

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the kind reviews- I'm glad your all liking it. **

Next chapter they're all on their way back to Hogwarts, and

**Ginny interrogates Hermione (Sophia).**

**To Everybodyelse027:**** Sophia hasn't changed her appearance at all, Draco just wouldn't think that Hermione would be a pureblood so he can't see she's Hermione. In other words he's in denial. **

**To Icelynne:**** Draco isn't going to find out for aaaages yet, his best friend is going to find out before him.**

So what do you all think? Was the chapter good? Do you like the presents? Do you think Harry can be a little self-absorbed? Please review!

**Comix**


	13. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 13: Hogwarts Express

**A/N:**** Thirteenth chapter! Thanks for all the kind reviews, they really brightened my day that was sucking because of French, Welsh and R.E. (Really, their trying to kill me with boredom in my school...!)**

As soon as I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express Ginny grabbed me and dragged me into a Hufflepuff compartment in the Hufflepuff carriage.  
>"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" I laughed. "Ginny, why are we in a Hufflepuff compartment?"<p>

"Because none of the Hufflepuffs will bother us, Harry and Ron won't venture outside the Gryffindor carriage." Ginny sat down, "Now, tell me everything. Leave out one tiny detail and I'll introduce you to my new and improved bat bogey hex." I laughed again and told her everything, from Draco Malfoy knocking on my door pretending to be Blaise Zabini to him putting the necklace around on my neck. I showed it to her- see, I'd sworn not to ever take it off.

"Hermione! You bought me a small plastic red bracelet that probably didn't even cost two sickles!" Ginny scolded, "And you got someone else a watch with emeralds in! Not to mention that that someone was Draco Malfoy!"

"He was also Blaise Zabini." I chuckled.

"He's a Slytherin!" Ginny reminded.

"You're a Slytherin." I shot back untruthfully.

"Your mum's a Slytherin!" she retorted.

"My mum's dead," I told her, "And she was a Gryffindor."

"Oops. Sorry, Mya. I forgot." Ginny apologised.

"It's alright, Gin." I smiled.

"Hermione, you know how I said it looked liked you fancied Malfoy before winter break..." Ginny started.

"No, Ginny, don't even say it. I don't have a crush on Draco Malfoy."

"Then why did you kiss him?" Ginny smirked devishly.

"Almost kiss." I corrected her.

"But you wish it was a kiss." Ginny accused.

"No I do no-"

"Truth Mya." Ginny threatened. Then Justin walked in.

"Justin!" I exclaimed, glad for the interruption.

"Mione!" he smiled toothily. "What are you doing in the Hufflepuff carriage?" he asked in that fake excited voice you can get, still smiling weirdly.

"I'm being interrogated." I told him.

"So if you wouldn't mind..." Ginny pointed to the door and made walking movements with her fingers.

"Nope. Hufflepuff compartment, Hufflepuff. I have my rights." Justin sat down and I enveloped him in a hug.

"Justin you are my hero." I told him seriously.

"And now we're going into the Ravenclaw carriage." Ginny said dragging me out. "Now what are we going to do about Snape?"

"Why should we do anything?" I asked, my brow furrowing.

"Because he could hurt my BFF." Ginny replied.

"Ginny! Mya! Where have you been?" Ron almost shrieked from down the corridor.

"Oh, hey Ron." I said, sliding into him and Harry's compartment.

"This isn't over." Ginny told me, "We are going to finish this."

"Finish what?" Harry asked, unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"The conversation." I told him.

"The conversation? What conversation?" Ron asked.

"The conversation you interrupted." Ginny smiled fakely and sweetly at him (when Ginny does this it almost certainly always means a very sudden and painful death). Harry scooted away from her and I laughed, "That was directed at Ron, Harry. You're safe... for now."

"I'm not." I mused.

"How so?" Harry looked at me.  
>"Don't worry," I dismissed.<p>

"Okay. How's your aunt?" Ron asked.

"She's had her operation, and is busy recovering." I made up.

"That's good." Harry smirked.

"Harry you smirked!" I exclaimed in false horror.

"And..." Harry looked normal- he had no idea what this signified.

"That's a Slytherin trait!" Ron replied. Harry looked at Ginny.

"Ginny smirks though! All the time!" he protested. I smirkled at her.

"Told you you were a Slytherin." I commented.

"Mione smirked!" Ginny accused.

"I smirkled. There's a difference." I smirkled.

"What's a smirkle?" Ron asked.

"A smirkle is a cross between a smirk and a smile. Girls can do it, but boys can't unless they want to look like their gay." I lectured.

"Anyone want a Bertie Bott's Bean?" Harry changed the subject. We all nodded and took one. "They're new- limited edition. Taste of smell. Don't know how they accomplished it." I took a bite and immediately recognised the heavenly scent. Draco's cologne. I blushed a bit.

"Mum's mince pies!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes watering with delicious memories.

"Lucky. I can smell rotting dead people." Ron whined.

"Dobby's socks." Harry grinned, "What about you Mya?" I blushed again. "Mya?"

"Rather not say." I stated and Ginny started bouncing up and down in happiness.

"I knew it!" she sang, "I knew you liked him!"  
>"Just because I blushed doesn't mean it was him." I defended.<p>

"Who?" Ron looked at us, intrigued.

"All will be revealed- NOT that I like him." I added to a still bouncing Ginny.

"You lie!" Ginny quoted from the dungeons.

"Will people stop quoting me!" I wailed.

"How do people quote you?" Ron asked.

"Well first Draco Malfoy quoted my line from the Owlery, then Ginny does. C'est affrantex!" I exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"I don't realy know." I sheeped.

"So much for killing peoples brains with French, hey Mya!" Ginny joked.

"I feel like we're missing out on something." Ron stage-whispered to Harry, who nodded.

"Mae'n ddrwg 'da fi." I apologised in welsh.

"What?" Ron gaped.

"Wyt ti'n Crmraeg?" I asked. For those who don't understand, I just said 'Do you speak Welsh?'.

"What?" Ron looked at me blankly.

"Nac ydw." I commented. No.

"Mione stop your scaring me." Ron whimpered.

"Ron it's okay she's just talking welsh," Harry told him.

"It's still scary." Ron whined.

"Harry you can speak Welsh?" I asked excitedly. "Shwmae!" (That means hello)

"Mione!" Ron cried.

"Dw i wedi gorffen." I smiled.

"I have finished." Harry translated.

"Thank god!" Ron breathed. The compartment door slid open.

"Hi guys." Neville and Luna walked in. It was too tempting. I had to say it.

"Shwmae." I smirkled.

"!"

**A/N:**** Poor Ron... Not really I'm not that big a fan of him. So there we are. Everyone is back at Hogwarts (Well they will be by the time the next chapter is in motion). In the next chapter Draco is going to find out something... What do you think he'll find out?**

**A) That Hermione's Sophia**

**B) That Hermione's a Deatheater**

**C) Both**

**D) That Hermione secretly fancies him**

**E) That Ginny fancies Blaise secretly**

**F) Who the traitor is**

**G) Something else (If G, please say what he'll find out)**

**Also, congratulations to RosemarieBelikov, who was my 49th reviewer! RosemarieBelikov, you have earned yourself a one-shot in your honour. It is called Cahoots, it is a humour, and will be available as soon as I've finished updating this and I put it on Fanfiction!**

**Lastly, I have written my little story about the dragon and have posted it onto Fictionpress! I'd love it if you guys went and had a look at my work from when I was 11/12. **

**.com/s/2927824/1/How_The_Dragon_Came_To_Be_On_The_Welsh_Flag**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	14. Arguments

Chapter 14: Arguments

"Mione, where are you going?" Ron asked as I walked towards the door of the Gryffindor common room.

"Going for a swim." I told him. I liked to swim at the best of times, and I needed some space.

"It's the middle of January." Ron looked at me. I shrugged.

"Oh well," I replied and walked out.

Sure, the water was perishing cold, but who cared- not me. Then something grabbed my ankle. I yelped, but I was dragged underwater and everything went black.

**A/N****: Going back to third person just for this tiny little scene while Mya's unconscious.**

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were strolling down towards the great lake.

"You're in love with Voldemort's daughter?" Blaise smirked.

"I never said that," Draco replied.

"Which is why you kissed her." Theo retorted.

"Almost killed her." Draco reminded.

"But you wished you had, right?" Blaise prompted.

"Blaise that is rich coming from a guy who fancies-" but he was cut short by Goyle.

"There's someone unconscious!" he gasped. Following Goyle's gaze, they all saw Hermione laying unconscious in the shallow water. Well, they could see a girl. They didn't know it was her yet.

"Why the heck is she in the water?" Theo asked, "It's the middle of January."

"The giant squid must have dragged her in," Blaise nodded like a doctor does when they examine you and have found something bad.

"I'm not going to help her, though it's Granger." Theo decided as they drew nearer.

"Nott! Good one!" Crabbe laughed, and Goyle rolled his eyes.

"I think we should- I mean, who else will we torture in school?" Draco reasoned.

"Well then you're on your own." Goyle told him, and the others trooped back up the hill. On his own (that means without magic, although it would have been easier for him to), he lifted her up out of the water and pulled up her sleeve to check her pulse. That's when he saw the Dark Mark.

Hermione's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked. Twice. I sat up and saw Draco Malfoy staring at me in shock and horror and bewilderment.

"What the-" I asked groggily. He didn't answer. "Malfoy, what that heck did you do? If you where the one who dragged me underwater I'll kill you." he continued to stare at me. There was a slight chill in the air and I pulled my cardigan back on- hang on, why was my cardigan off? I had started wearing it at all times as a precaution, if it was off he would have seen... "Oh you didn't!" I growled, getting up. "You saw, didn't you. Not one word to anyone. One single syllable and-" I made the slit throat action with my hands and turned to go.

"You-" he said, "You're the traitor, aren't you!" I turned.

"What?" I asked, caught of guard.

"You have access to Hogwarts; your Potter's friend- it all fits!" he exclaimed logically.

"No. You have it all wrong." I panicked.

"Do I? Explain then." He took a step forward menacingly.

"It's non-explainable," I told him.

"So?" he shrugged, and I couldn't help thinking he was nicer when I was Sophia. "Explain anyway."  
>"I don't have to explain myself to you," I said.<p>

"Oh, but you do," he stepped towards me, "You see, my best friend even accused ME of being the traitor. She's worried. And let me tell you, Granger, I'd do anything to make her happy. So spill."

"Malfoy, I have my secrets. This is one of them. I'm not going to explain myself to you. I don't have to. You tell a single soul about this and I swear you will die." I threatened.

"How? You don't have the power." he sneered.

"You will die at my father's hand." I said lowly. He snorted.

"Granger your fathers a Muggle." he laughed. My face burned in anger.

"As far as you know." I snapped and walked away.

**A/N:**** Very short chapter, I'm sorry, so I shall give you another chapter today! Another one! Yay! Right? There you are. **

**Comix**


	15. Slipping

Chapter 15: Slipping

**A/N:**** So here is the second update of the day! I wanted to call the last chapter Slipping, but I couldn't because I'd called this one. Here is the 15****th****:**

"Hermione why didn't you tell him then!" Ginny whined at breakfast the next morning.

"Tell him what?" I whispered to her.

"That your you-know!" she replied.

"Why should I? I'll tell him when the time says I must." I whispered.

"Hi guys!" Ron said sitting down.

"Go away Ron I'm talking to Mione about important things." Ginny said.

"Why should I? Food is important too." Ron said sitting down. Ginny groaned.

"See, this is why we went to the Hufflepuff's carriage." Ginny said. "Hufflepuff's don't interrupt- apart from Justin."

"That's because Justin knows how you interrogate." I laughed.

"And my interrogation techniques are good." Ginny smiled.

"No they aren't!" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"They get people to spill do they not?" Ginny reasoned.

"If they don't die from the method first," I joked. Ginny sighed.

"What were we talking about again?" she asked. I decided to use the opportunity to slip being interrogated.  
>"I don't know." I shrugged. Ron looked at me.<p>

"Yes you do. Ginny was interrogating you about stuff." Ron put in.

"Thanks Ron!" Ginny smiled. I glared at him.

"Geez if looks could kill," Ron commented.

"If looks could kill we'd all be dead and you'd be dead twice." I commented, looking towards the Slytherin table.

"True that." Ron shrugged. Talking of the Slytherin table, I saw Blaise Zabini walking over towards us looking really nervous.

"Hey, Gin, look who's coming towards you..." I smirkled devishly. Ginny, I, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Nearly Headless Nick, Geoffrey Hooper, Lee, Neville, Colin Creevey, his brother Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Cormac McLaggan all turned around to have a look at him. He looked at us all and scooted off. I laughed.

"How was he coming towards me? There's about a million people on this table!" Ginny reasoned.

"Because he's Blaise Zabini and that's twice he's scooted like that now," I replied. Everyone looked at me.

"When has he ever scooted like that?" Ginny asked.

"Remember that time just after we talked to Justin, when we saw Malfoy? Well just before that the said two Slytherin's-" I started, but Ron cut me off.

"Wait, Justin's a Slytherin? I thought he was a whatyoumacallit!" he gasped.

"A Hufflepuff, Ron. And not Justin, Zabini and Dr- Malfoy." I slipped, and then I continued. "They were talking, we started walking up and he took one look at us- Zabini, that is, and scampered. He probably fancies you. It's obvious!"

"He could fancy you!" Ginny accused, "We were both there!" Everyone was watching this heated conversation, looking back and forth at the two of us like a tennis tournament.

"I would have worked it out if he fancied me. He never goes red as a Weasley- god, love that simile- when it's just me around." I recalled.

"Oh so YOU fancy him now, do you?" Ginny smirked.  
>"Slytherin trait!" I gasped before continuing, "How did you get that impression anyway?"<p>

"Well it sounds to me like you've been watching him very closely." Ginny stated, saying the last two words very slowly.

"I'm not him I'm looking at; it's not my fault he's always there whenever I'm gawking at-" I stopped myself before I said Draco's name.

"Gawking at who Hermione?" Ginny asked. I went red.

"Nobody..." I practically whispered. "Hey there's Harry! Hi Harry how are you?" I said louder changing the subject.

"Um nuh-uh missy! It may have worked last time but not this time!" Ginny said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry help me I slipped and now she's trying to peel it out of me!" I cried to him. He just looked at us all.

"Let me just say I am totally confused." he commented.

"Here, Harry, let me get you up to speed," Ron said, starting to explain all that was happening.

"Come on Mione! Tell me! I won't tell anyone!" Ginny whined.

"I know you won't- I'm still not telling you- but all of these guys are listening as well!" I gestured towards the listening Gryffindors.

"Whisper it in my ear then! Tell me Mya I don't like not knowing things!" Ginny sobbed.

"Then you're just going to have to lump it." I said, getting up and walking away.

"Wait we really want to know!" half a million Gryffindor's chimed and followed me out. As we swept past the Slytherin table, I heard Draco side-say to Goyle (or was it Crabbe? I can't tell them apart),

"Since when did Granger get so popular?"

**A/N:**** And… done. Two chapters in one day! Aren't you all lucky! And could somebody answer that question for me? When did Hermione Granger get so popular… And what do you think of the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? By the way, I've written another one-shot… Voldemorg. I'd love it if you read and told me what you thought. Please review!**


	16. Potions

Chapter 16: Potions

One month later and I hadn't given in to the million bribes people had tried. Nobody showed any signs of slowing down though. They followed me EVERYWHERE. The library- they were all there watching me silently turning page after page of book after book. The great hall- they were there watching me eat. The Gryffindor Girls Dorms- the girls were there yawning but not taking their eyes of me, though the boys were still stuck with the whole slidey-stairs thing. Classes- they were there, and the teachers normally had to put up with it. Apart from in Potions, when Snape gave everyone 20 points from their houses and a detention, then chucked them out.

"You started your own homework service, Granger?" Draco sneered as I collected my ingredients.

"I don't see why you would care." I commented, picking up a few lacewig fly jars.

"Well why would else would anybody bother to follow you around?" he laughed, "Unless… you have news from the Riddle household?" I laughed quietly despite myself.

"For the last time, dear ferret, I'm not the traitor." I smiled stepping smartly onto his foot. "Now could we perhaps continue this conversation in another lesson? Snape is watching."

"Nope. I want to know why." He replied forceably, rubbing his foot.

"And I want to know what Zabini was doing coming to our table a month ago." I picked up the rest of the ingredients. "Tell me and I might tell you." I walked back to my station where Neville was perched dutifully.

"Is he a Slytherin?" Neville asked as I sat down.

"Neville?" I said, looking at him.

"Yes Mya?" he looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Shut up."

Draco's POV

I stood there, trying to grasp what Granger had just said. What the heck did she mean by Blaise going over to the Gryffindor table? I knew that if I wanted to know the answer to my question I'd have to ask him.

"Are you finished, Mr. Malfoy?" a voice drawled behind me, "Mr. Zabini is waiting." I nodded and walked back towards my station. Almost halfway through the lesson I attemped to ask him about what Granger had said.

"Hey Blaise, I was talking to Granger a while ago…" I started.

"Dude you talk to her? You have better things to do with your time." Theo Nott cut in.

"Oh, Nott, shut it." I said to him pointedly. "And she happened to say something about you. A month ago in the great hall… anything happen?" Blaise went half white, and half blushed, which I didn't think was possible, and he looked downwards. He quickly grabbed the nearest jar to him and poured it into the cauldron, "Blaise!" I whispered harshly, but no avail, too late. BOOM! The cauldron flamed up and splattered a sort of lumpy green goo in all directions, successfully hitting Blaise, Theo, Astoria, Pansy, Morton Maclong, Goyle, Crabbe, me unfortunately, and Snape, who happened to be passing.

"Detention Mr. Malfoy, and 10 points from Gryffindor," he smirked. I heard loads of Gryffindor's exclaim in anguish,

"WHAT?"

"No way!"

"They're Slytherins!" and "Slytherin trait!"

"Do you want that to be 20?" he snarled to them.

"Yes," Theo piped up devishly.

"20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Snape roared dramatically, "Clean this up." I glared at Blaise as Snape walked away.

"Come on, be happy. Snape took 20 points from Gryffindor." Blaise grinned to me.

"I'm covered in green slime and you expect me to be... HAPPY?" I almost yelled at him. Then I lunged.

Hermione's POV

"HAPPY?" I heard Draco practically shriek at someone, making me pour 5 lacewigs into our potion.

"Shit," I mused to myself as the potion went blood red as opposed to what it was supposed to be, lime yellow. I turned my attention to Draco and almost burst out laughing when I saw him on Blaise Zabini's back hitting him with what seemed to be a shoe. After a few seconds of this, Blaise seemed to have enough and tried to shrug him off. But that only made him hold on tighter. So Blaise started to run around yelling,

"Get him off! Get him off!" in a high-pitched, accurate impression of Pansy Parkinson. At that, I had to start laughing. I wasn't the only one, though, half of Slytherin were as well. Harry looked at me weirdly.

"Mione why're you laughing?" he whispered.

"Because, have you ever seen something funnier than Draco Malfoy on Blaise Zabini's back hitting him with a shoe? Not to mention they're both covered in green slime." I replied between laughs.

"You're the only Gryffindor laughing, Mya. People are beginning to stare." Ron said. I didn't answer.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Blaise was now repeatedly bashing into a wall backwardsly, so that Draco was getting squished.

"Ow ow ow ow ow- Take that Blaise- ow ow ow ow," Draco repeated repeatedly.

"Mione stop laughing!" Neville told me urgently.

"I" giggle, "can't! It's just" giggle "Too" giggle "Funny!" Super giggle!

"Diffindio!" Harry charmed to try to get him off.

"GET HIM OFF- ow! GET HIM OFF- ow!" Blaise shrieked, bashing into the wall.

"It's not working!" Harry cried, waving his wand around.

"Because, Harry," laugh "The spell is like this," LAUGH! "Diffinfio!" the two boys flew apart like when Ron finally succeeds in taking of the lid of the pickled onions jar.

"Thank god." Blaise breathed.

"No, thank Granger!" I called, bringing an odd giggle from a few Slytherins.

"Miss Granger 10 points from Gryffindor for attacking two Slytherins." Snape commented. He looked over to mine and Neville's potion, which was bubbling unusually and was a weird purplish colour, and added, "Detention to redo this dreadful potion. Class dismissed." The entire student body almost ran out of the class in haste to chat about the events. I walked out, still silently chuckling to myself about the shoe. Where had it even come from? Both of Draco's feet had been covered with socks and shoes, I'd seen, and so had Blaise's. Suddenly my train of thought was broken.

"HERMIONE!" a voice in front of me yelled. I looked up and saw most Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's stampeding towards me.

"Is he a Gryffindor?"

"Is he a Slytherin?"

"Is he a Hufflepuff?"

"Is he a Ravenclaw?"

"Is he a Gryffin- oh, wait, we've already said that…"

"Is he a he?" I turned and ran.

"MAAH!" I yelled, running along the damp dungeon corridor. Up infront of me, Blaise and Draco were in deep conversation.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I told them, still running.

"Grange, your going crazy." Blaise smirked.

"Slytherin trait." I commented, not thinking.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nevermind." I dismissed.

"What colour hair does he have? It's red isn't it- I bet you 10 galleons it's red, Justin!" a voice I guessed to be Terry Boot yelled.

"Again, RUN!" I repeated. They understood and the three of us ran along the corridor. Of course, them being boys and regular Quidditch players, they were way faster than me. As I shot around the corner I saw they had both disappeared.

"Was it one of them two?" shouted a voice from behind. I quickly slipped into a random cupboard.

"Get out Granger this is my hiding spot."

**A/N:**** Oooh a cliff hanger! Who do you think Hermione-Sophia is in the cupboard with? What do you think of this chapter? Was it funny? Please review.**

**Comix**


	17. The Closet

Chapter 17: The closet

**A/N:**** Hi! I am here with my bestest buddy Bronwyn! Say hello to the people Bron!**

_**Hi kids, read my blog! **____**!**_

**Yes. It's a microwave! Here is the chapter!**

I blinked to get used to the darkness.

"I said get out." I turned and saw Blaise Zabini stood with his arms folded.

"When they've gone passed I will." I told him.

"What are they even doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find out who I'm gawking at." I said offhandedly. He looked at me and laughed.

"Come off it Grange you don't gawk." He chuckled.

"I do so!" I protested.

"Since when?" he looked at me.

"Since Christmas." I said. "And while we're at it, why were you walking towards the Gryffindor table a month ago? And why did you scarper?"

"Well wouldn't you scarper if a dozen and two Gryffindors turned to look at you? And all I was doing was going to go ask Ginny Weasly on a date- crap! Grange, I did not just say that." He said, but I didn't listen.

"YES! I KNEW IT!" I screamed happily. "I knew you fancied her! She thought you fancied me, but I said no, it was her you fancied and I was right!"

"What?" he asked, confused. "Don't tell anyone, though."

"Course not! I know the uproar it would create if word got out you, a Slytherin, fancied a Gryffindor, or vice versa." I smiled.

"Thank God." he nodded.

"No, thank Granger." I joked. He chuckled.

"But if you like her, why not tell her that?"

"Did you see the way she looked at me a month ago?" he sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah. And I see the way you look at her." I smirkled. He looked at me.  
>"Did you just smirk?" he asked, cocking his head. I half laughed.<p>

"No. Do I look like a Slytherin?" he opened his mouth, "Wait, don't answer that. My 'smirk', as you call it, was actually a smirkle, a combination of a smile and a smirk. It is an easy way for Gryffindor females to smirk while keeping their Gryffindor-ness. Unfortunately if boys do it their immediately classed as gay." I lectured. He looked at me. "Zabini, I will ask you one question: Have I killed your brain with smartness?" Slowly, he nodded. "Great. I promised myself to be less of a murderer and I've gone and killed another brain."

"Have they gone?" he asked. I put my ear to the door. All was quiet.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Brill. Let's get out of here- we're late." he opened the door.

"Late?" I looked at him.

"For transfiguration. Whose brain is killed now?" he smirked. I laughed, muttering 'Slytherin Trait'. Then I saw a familiar redhead with no regard for lessons run around the corner.

"Get ready to run." I whispered to Blaise.

"What?" he looked towards Ginny, "Oh crap."

"There she is! And she's with Zabini! Knew she fancied him. And they've come out of a cupboard- EEEW!" another million people came skidding around the corner. Me and Blaise looked at each other.

"RUN!" Blaise yelled and ran, flinging his arms and legs everywhere. I chuckled to myself and sprinted after him, with a million other people at my heels.

**A/N:**** And there you have it. Have you got anything else to say Bron?**

_**While I am thinking of something good to say, I will inform you that I am a Jedi that enjoys waffle cones**___

**What did you think of the chapter? Please review!**

**Comix**

_**The Co (Otherwize known as Bryn, or **__**The Jedi RAAAWR!)**_


	18. Vera Verto

Chapter 18: Vera Verto

**A/N:**** Danke for all the fabulous reviews- apart from an unsigned review (the person wrote themselves as muthafukka). If you have something not nice to say, at least make it sound a little… unharsher. And at least sign in. Don't get me wrong, I'd love it if you send me constructive critism, but I do have feelings.**

Draco's POV

I slid into a seat at the back of the classroom. When Blaise didn't sit next to me I looked around for him. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Attention, please." Professor McGonagall said from the front. "Thank you. Now today we will be recapping on turning animals into goblets."  
>"Wait!" Potter called from his seat up top. "Mione isn't here yet!" As soon as the words left his lips, the door burst open and Blaise and Granger ran through the door, panting.<p>

"Miss Granger, Mr Zabini, why are you late?" McGonagal asked boredly. They began to explain at the same time, so I only caught half the story.

"Detention with Snape-"

"Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs-"

"Crazy-"

"Slytherin Trait-"

"Red vines-"

"Basket?"

"GET BACK HERE!" The latter of the voices came from a few million Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who burst through the door. Granger shrieked and and they pursued her all around the classromm like on one of them comedies where the good guys chased the bad guys. When she passed me I stuck my foot out. She jumped over it like it was a hurdle. Instead, her pursuers tripped and fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Thanks Malfoy!" Granger called sitting down next to Longbottom, again. What were they dating or something… not that I care, obviously.

"Forget I asked," McGonagal grumbled. "As I was saying, today we will be recapping on turning animals into goblets. Can anybody tell me the phrase for this spell?" Naturally, Granger's hand shot up. She bobbed up and down like an insufferable know-it-all. Oh, wait, she _is_ an insufferable know-it-all! "Anybody who isn't Miss Granger?" I slowly put my hand up hesitantly. "Ah, Mr Malfoy?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Vera Verto." I replied, audibly sighing. Granger tutted at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin. Vera Verto. Mr Weasley, lets see you try." Weaslbee turned bright red. McGonagal pointed to a small owl and he casted in a very small voice,

"Vera Verto." Nothing happened.

"Louder, Ron." Granger advised from behind him.

"Vera Verto." Nothing happened. He sighed, "Vera Verto, Vera Verto. VERA VERTO!" The bird exploded and the whole class laughed.

"Why were you late" I asked Blaise as McGonagal hurried to fix the poor bird.

"He was in the cupboard with Mione!" The Weaslette piped up from behind.

"You WHAT?" I whispered harshly to him.

"We were hiding from these lot." He shrugged.

"We have names!" the people with the Weaslette chorused.

"So does Voldemort but nobody says that." I retorted. "Why did you hide together?"

"I hid, she hid after me. Told her to get out, conversation ensured." He explained.

"That's not what I heard…." Sang a Hufflepuff that I think was called Megan Jones.

"What did you hear?" I asked her.

"that you two…" she began, but Blaise cut her off.

"EW! NO! EUGH! NO WAY!" He protested in rather a large voice.

"Something wrong, Mr. Zabini?" McGonagal asked. If I didn't know any better, I'd of said she'd apperated next to us.

"No professor." Blaise bleated.

"Then lets see those goblets." She commanded with her arms folded.

"Vera Verto." We chorused. The two newts infront of us turned into two graceful silver goblets with emeralds encrusted to the top. I smirked.

"Show off." Weaslebea grumbled.

"Slytherin Trait." Granger commented.

"Mione stop saying that it's getting on my nerves." Weaslbea told her. She did a funny sort of smirk and said,

"Shwmae."

"MAAAH!"

**A/N: ****This chapter went out to my cousin Tommy-Boo, whom has his Pottermiversary today. Yay for him! If you'd like to read my dear physic sister's blog, it's called brynsdailydoings, and it's on blogspot. Please review!**

**Comix**

**P.S: Promise tomorrow's update'll be longer! **


	19. Missunderstandings

Chapter 19: Missunderstandings

**A/N:**** I am back! And it's the Harry Potter premiere! My mum applied for tickets in a competition... But she lost and now I'm sad. Will I never get Ralph Fines, Tom Felton and Jason Isaacs's autographs? But anyway, here is the next chapter.**

Another month went by and I found it easier knowing Blaise fancied Ginny, not me. I skipped down the hallway happily.

"10 points from Gryffindor for skipping," Snape commented as he passed.

"Okay!" I smiled. Even Snape couldn't ruin my good mood. Harry and Ron trotted up to me.

"Mione I know it's almost Easter but seriously your creeping me out now." Ron said. I began to hum a tune, then started to sing it.

"_I'm on the top of the world,_

_Looking down, down on creation, _

_And the only explanation,_

_I can find,_" Cedric Diggory walked past and put in,

"FIND!"

"_Is the love,_

_That I've found,_

_Ever since you've been around, _

_Your love put me on the top of the world!_" I sang.

"10 points from Gryffindor for singing." Snape walked back past me.

"Sorry!" I half sang, half called, "Why are you pacing?" he looked at me.

"I am not pacing, Miss Granger I- Shoo! Go on, shoo! Get out!" he ushered us out. I looked back and saw he and Dumbledore talking earnestly. I smiled to myself. This was evidence. I looked around the courtyard. My smile grew even wider when I saw Draco sitting by a statue. Then I saw Pansy Parkinson draped over him, laughing her petty little giggles. My smile faded.

"…Right Mione?" Harry asked, looking at me. "Mione?"

"I…I…" My voice shook and wavered as my eyes filled with tears.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed. I felt sick.

"It- I…" I turned and ran. A million heads watched me as I fled.

"Mione!" Harry shouted.

ONE WEEK LATER…

"Sophia?" My father knocked on my door. "Sophia let me in."

"Go away." I told him, my face in the pillow.

"Draco wants to know where you are." he replied.

"I'm in Narnia." I smirkled to myself. Then my smile slid off my face as I remembered him and Pansy. Although it had already been a week, I couldn't shake the feeling I had when I saw Draco and Pansy together.

"Then how come I can hear you? he asked, "Sophia what's wrong? Let me in."

"No! Leave me alone." I shouted.

"Fine. Alohamora!" the door burst open. I looked at him through red eyes.

"Bursting my door open isn't leaving me alone." I stated. He chuckled, and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Darling what's the matter?" he asked solemnly.

"Pansy Parkinson's the matter." I replied. He looked at me.

"Come on Sophia, you're better than that. Whatever she said to you, you know your not it." He comforted.

"She hasn't said something, dad, but she's done something," I went on to tell him about her draping herself over Draco. "The worst thing was he seemed to enjoy it!" I wailed. He smirked at me. "Slytherin trait."

"What?" he looked at me.

"That was a Slytherin Trait." I repeated.

"I am a Slytherin." He recalled.

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

"Anyway, it sounds to me like you're a little jealous." He grinned.

"Of who?" I asked.

"Of Pansy Parkinson." He explained. I looked at him and burst out crying.

"I am!" I half screamed, half wailed, "I'm jealous of her because he loves her!"

"Let me get this straight. You fancy Draco Malfoy?" he asked. I nodded, tears running down my face. "And your upset about him dating Parkinson?" I nodded again. "I'm not entirely convinced he's dating her. I'm going to go ask him." He stood up but I grabbed him back, hissing.

"Don't you dare. I don't want him to know. He hates me!" I growled.

"Wrong, he hates Hermione. He feels ve-ery different to Sophia." My father corrected.

"We're the same person!" I reminded him. He laughed and walked out, no doubt to grass me up to Draco. I groaned and sank back into my bed.

"Phia?" came a voice. Draco.

"What?" I asked bordley. He walked over to me.

"Where the HECK did you hear that me and Parkinson were going out?" I turned to him and grinned like a madman. "What?"

"You're not dating her?" I grinned. He grinned back.

"That's what I just said." He smiled. I hugged him lovingly.

"Tu le manqué de moi." I breathed.

"I missed for you?" he looked at me, confused. I laughed softly.

"Non. I missed you." I translated, and hugged him again.

"And all was well in the Riddle household as the truth was uncovered and our lovers Draco and Sophia were reunited with French." A voice drawled from the doorway. I scowled, picked up a fluffy sea foam green pillow and chucked it at my giggling father. "Ow."

**A/N:**** I'm sorry if the chapter was a little short, and Voldemort was a little OOC (what am I saying- he's VERY OOC here...). But what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Constructive critism is good, but please, no flames. Oh, and did I spell the chapter title wrong? I cannot spell that word. Please review!**

**Comix**


	20. Another chapter called The Dark Mark

Chapter 20: The Dark Mark (again)

**R/N: ****Hallow! I've been reading the Daily Star cuz it had Harry Potter on the front ('Harry Potter says hallow!'). It's a Friday! Thanks to those who told me that misunderstandings has only 1 s in it. That is brilliant to know because now I can score even higher on the stupid end-of-year spelling test. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

I rested my head on the soft green grass and looked up at the pinking sky.

"Hey! Look! It's Nagini!" Draco pointed up at a fluffy cloud shaped like my fathers household pet.

"Hi Nagini!" I waved. He chuckled.

"So, Granger tells you what's happening at Hogwarts?" Draco asked. I nodded. "No wonder she got so huffy when I called her a traitor. She probably thinks she is one!" I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't have to tell me anything she doesn't want to." I told him.

"So she leaves stuff out?" he wondered, his platinum eyebrow furrowing like a tiny ferret.

"I said she doesn't have to. She does anyway." I smiled, thought about it and added for good measure, "Wrapped around my little finger." He grinned a grin so huge I thought his face would rip.

"Does anyone know about her?" he asked.

"Ginny Weasly. She can rat out a secret in a millisecond." I answered.

"No she can't," he snorted, "If she could she'd realise about Blaise."

"I know right? You know that time in the Great Hall? He was going to ask her out!" we laughed. I looked back up to the sky. "Hey! A Dark Mark shaped one!" I pointed to the distance. Draco shot up,

"Sophia, that is the Dark Mark!" he yelled.

"Quieten down I'm right here!" I winced.

"What's going on out here I heard yelling!" my father sprinted in wearing only a towl around his pale waist.

"Eek! My virgin eyes!" I yelled, closing them.

"The Dark Mark!" Draco pointed. As we looked, I realised where it was to.

"Oh crap." I stated, turning and running inside.

"Sophia what's the matter? Where is it?" I heard Draco call for me. I skidded to a halt by the door to the drawing room. Dotti was polishing a blue vase, with her back to me.

"Dotti!" I exclaimed. She jumped and almost dropped the vase onto the floor.

"Mistress!" she yelped, turning around, "Mistress scared Dotti! Dotti almost broke Master's Chinese blue vase! Dotti-"

"Has to apperate me to the Burrow." I ordered. She nodded, I took her arm and the hall floated away. Colours swirled around, and suddenly I was at the Burrow. "Thanks Dotti." She nodded and whisked away. I looked up and saw the Dark Mark hovering across the now star ridden sky. I looked towards the Burrow. Fenrir Greyback and another Deatheater were setting it on fire.

"No," I groaned, "No, no, no!" then I cocked my head towards the marshes where I could hear a symphony of voices.

"Ginny!" Shit.

"Harry!" Double shit.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Triple shit. Belletrix.

"Mione? Where the heck did you come from?" Ron. I spun around.

"Ron!" I gasped. He was looking at me funny. "Where's Harry?"

"What are you wearing?" I looked down. I was wearing a green top with a balisk shaped like an S (for Slytherin), with a black miniskirt.

"Ron, where's Harry?" I repeated.

"He- MIONE DUCK!" he yelled. I did as he said and narrowly missed getting set alight by Crabbe Snr. As he swooped back up, I yelled furiously at him,

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU STUPID POXY SQUIB!"

"Mione!" Ron scolded.

"What? Ron, where is he?" I asked desperately.

"I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black! You're coming to get me!" I heard Belletrix shriek. I sighed.

"Scrap that thought!" I mumbled and ran into the swamp towards Belletrix's voice. She looked at me with half-crazed eyes.

"Bellertix Lestrange what the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed to her.

"Sophia how nice to see you again." She smiled curtly.

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"Just stirring up some fun." She replied.

"Well you're 'fun' is making you a whole lot of enemies. I'm one of them enemies. Not to mention my head just almost caught on fire." I smiled coyly, "I don't think my father would be too happy about that. Get out of here why don't you." She nodded, unable to think of what to say. "And while your at it, side-apperate me home, could you? My ride popped of to polish a blue vase."

"Alright, RETREAT!" she yelled, grabbing me. There was a rustle in the reeds, but we were gone before I had the chance to look at them. But that person had a chance to yell,

"HERMIONE!" Crap. Harry had seen me with Bellatrix.

**R/N:**** Oh no! Harry's seen Sophia/Hermione with Bellatrix! And yes, I took most of this from HBP. I needed a Gryffindor to see her with a Deatheater, so...**

**What did you think? It was too short, that's what I think. So I will be updating again today! I think. I'll make myself update, but if I don't it's because the computer freezes due to my dodgy e-mail. It likes to play Lets-see-how-many-times-we-can-freeze-the-computer-until-Comix-gets-angry-at-us-and-tries-to-murder-us-again. It's three times so far... What do you think Harry will think about all this? Did anybody go to the premiere? Did anybody else try to look at it on Youtube and end up crashing the internet and getting yelled at because you crashed the internet? Please review!**

**Comix**


	21. Sophia's First Date

Chapter 21: Phia's First Date

**A/N:**** I realise I've been writing R/N instead of A/N over the past few days. That is because I put online stories into word documents so I can read them when I can't get on the internet, and often I put little funny insights to parts that catch my eye. Onto the second part of my two-time update today! **

I sneaked into the common room and dashed towards the stairs.

"Get her!" Harry yelled and Neville jumped on top of me, rendering me helpless. I looked up at Harry, who was standing before me with some gillyweed on his nose (posing as a moustache), like a general, and peering down at me like I was his prisoner of war.

"So, Hermione, we meet again." He said emotionlessly.

"It's been a while," I regarded. Ginny chuckled.

"Lieutenant Weasly, quieten down." Harry ordered.

"Which one?" Ginny replied.

"Which one d'you think?" he snapped, before returning his undenying gaze to me. "You've been avoiding us, Hermione."

"Not nessercerily true. I see Ginny every day." I protested.

"Let me rephrase that: You've been avoiding me and Ron, Hermione. What's more, we got a letter from your parents, Hermione. Lieutenant Weasly, read the letter."

"Which one?" Ron asked.

"Well which one of you has the letter?" Ron raised his hand. "Read it then!" Harry snapped.

"'Dear Harry Potter and… Ralph? Riene? Roland? Rebecca? Yeah, Rebecca Weasly,' it reads, 'We are writing to talk to you about Hermione. Have you seen her? She's been missing since summer. She had an owl and walked right out the door once she'd read it. We thought she'd gone to yours, Rebecca. But then she didn't answer our owls, she didn't come home at Christmas- we can't express how worried we are. Her clothes- everything of hers is gone. Please, if you've seen her please, tell us, and tell her we miss her and want her to come home.'" Ron read.

"Exactly. You said you were going to go home for Christmas, but you're parents haven't seen you since the summer. How come?" Harry question. I sighed. This was inevitable.

"Okay. Alright. I'll tell you the truth. I'll spill." I sighed, "Neville, get off me. And Harry, stop acting like a general. You aren't one- plus, Dumbledore's the one in charge around here."

"Fine. Why d'you always have to ruin my fun, Mione?" Harry grumbled, wincing as he ripped off the gillyweed. Neville heaved himself up and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Because I'm Hermione Granger." I started, to which Ginny chuckled. Harry turned to her.

"What you laughing Ginny?" he asked.

"She's Hermione Granger… Shit sorry!" Ginny cussed. Harry turned back to me, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay. The truth. During the summer I found out I was adopted." I told them truthfully.

"And…" Harry promted.

"And nothing. I was adopted, so I went to find my real parents, they've taken me back in now I live with them. End of." I said, silently searching for a surname. Hm… What was Voldemort backwards? Tromedlov. No. That sounded too weird. What about Riddle backwards? Elddir. It could be Welsh. It would explain my language choices.

"What's your new surname?" Harry quizzed.

"Elddir." I answered with no hesitation.

"Eldear?" Ron repeated, uncertainly.

"No, Elddir. Pronounced El-there." I said slowly. "May I go and put my books back now?"

"Go on then." Harry dismissed.

"And I'll help!" Ginny offred, following me up. As we walked, she talked non-stop.

"… And Riddle backwards- how did you think of that?" she babbled.

"Ginny." I said forcibly.

"Sorry. Hey who's owl is that?" She pointed to an owl that swooped through the window.

"Gin that's Draco's owl!" I cried happily, almost ripping the letter off the owls leg.

Sophia, (It read)

What are you doing now? I'm stuck in stupid Hogwarts, writing a stupid Tansfiguration essay. Look on the back- I've ripped a page out! I can hear you tutting- don't worry, it's only the title page no one'll miss it. My only escape is Hogsmeade this weekend. Why don't you meet me at the Three Broomsticks- as a treat for me? Please? If you're meeting Granger, then I can wait, but PLEASE? Pretty please with bertie beans on top? S'il vous plait? Merci merci merci!

Draco Malfoy the hot Slytherin.

"What does it say what does it say?" Ginny goggled.

"I…I think he's asking me on a date." I gasped.

"Draco Malfoy asked Hermione Granger on a date?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"No, not Hermione Granger, Sophia. Plus, it's Hermione Elddir now." I smirkled.

"No difference she's still a Gryffindor you-know-what to him." Ginny recalled.

"But he knows not about me being Sophia. And he asked Sophia. And guess what? Sophia's going to say yes." I grinned and she squealed.

"Phia you're first date!" she exclaimed. "Write back to him!" I giggled and picked up a quill that was lying around.

Draco, (I wrote)

I don't care if it's just the title page, that's a piece of a book you ripped out mister! And what's more, Hogwarts isn't stupid, I'd do anything to go there with you! As for Hogsmeade, what wouldn't I do to come- all that's happening is a poxy Deatheater meeting anyway and that's not fun at all (Apart from when I put Chilli powder in all of Belletrix's food!). So I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks? Yay. By the way for refrence Hermione has a new surname. It's Welsh and it's Elddir, Riddle backwards. It's all we could think of in short notice. And for the record darling, you're not hot. You're super-mega-foxy awesome hot!

Sophia Lily Riddle- Voldemort's daughter.

"Phia I'm so excited for you!" Ginny squealed from over my shoulder.

"Don't read my letters Ginerva Weasley." I scolded. She shrugged, and grinned at me.

"You stated he was super-mega-foxy-awesome hot." She babbled, "You said he was super-mega-foxy-awesome hot! YOU SAID HE'S SUPER-MEGA-FOXY-AWESOME HOT! YOU SAID THAT DRA-"

"Ginny shut up people can hear you you know!" I growled.

"And?" Ginny questioned.

"And, hey, what a shock it will be when HERMIONE ELDDIR is found that she likes DRACO MALFOY." I replied.

"You don't just like him, you think that he's- Super-"

"Yes Ginny I think I've realised that now." I laughed, putting the letter to Kevin's leg and watching him fly away.

"Sorry Phia. Just once more." She pleaded.

"Fine." I admitted.

"Hermione thinks Draco Malfoy is super-mega-foxy-awesome hot!" Ginny said walking down the stairs.

"She think's who is super-mega-foxy-awesome hot?" I heard a voice gasp.

"Did she just say MALFOY?"

**A/N:**** ... And another cliffhanger. What did you think of the chapter? Too short? Too stupid? What about the surname? I thought it was better than the others I'd thought of... (Aihpos and Ylil...) Oh, and is forcibly a word? Spell check didn't underline when I wrote it but still I wonder... Please review!**

**Comix**


	22. Library

Chapter 22: Library

**A/N:**** This was written one English lesson when we had a teacher named after Tom Jones. Ah, good times.**

"Hermione?" I looked up at Harry and Ron standing before me, turned the page and carried on reading.

"Hermione?" I looked up at Harry and Ron standing before me, turned the page and carried on reading.

"Hermione?" I looked up at Harry and Ron standing before me, turned the page and carried on reading.

"Hermione?" This time I ignored them.

"Hermione?" I turned the page of my book and muttered,

"22 raids not 20. Write to author." I wrote it in the margin.

"HERMIONE!" They yelled. Madame Prince walked over to us sternly.

"Quiet in the library!" she scolded.

"Sorry Madame Prince." They apologised. She walked briskly back to her desk.

"Hermione?" I looked up at Harry and Ron standing before me, turned the page and carried on reading.

"Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermione Hermio-" I slammed my book shut.

"What?" I hissed harshly.

"Hi." Ron greeted. I glared at him angrily and resumed reading.

"Hermione?" I looked up at Harry and Ron standing before me, turned the page and carried on reading.

"Hermione?" I looked up at Harry and Ron standing before me, turned the page and carried on reading.

"Hermione?" I looked up at Harry, who was the only one to have spoken, and went to turn the page, but he snatched it off me,

"Hey!" I protested, "Give it back!"

"No. Me and Ron want to ask you something."

"You mean you and Lieutenant Weasley?" I chuckled. Harry sighed.

"Is it true you fancy Malfoy?" he asked.

"And that you think he's super-mega-foxy-awesome hot?" Ron added.

"I don't see why it concerns you who I fancy." I replied frostily.

"It concerns us because your our best friend and Malfoy's our worst enemy!" Harry reasoned.

"I thought it was Voldemort who was your worst enemy, Harry." I smirkled to myself.

"Well yeah but Voldemort's dead, gone, POOF!" Harry reminded, acting out his speech with his hands. I looked down at the mahogany desk, thinking in an evil voice, 'As far as you know.' "Mione tell me! I hate not knowing things!"  
>"Lump it then," I replied.<p>

"Hermione Jean Elddir you tell me now!" Harry ordered.

"Okay I, Hermione Jean Elddir does not fancy Draco Axarbruis Malfoy," Sophia Lily Riddle does… "Was that what you wanted?"

"No I wanted the truth and how do you know Malfoy's middle name?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask; L-O-N-G story." I said, "Besides, that was the truth."

"Then why did Ginny run down the stairs yelling it?" Ron put in.

"Ginny was reading something and got the wrong end of the stick. It was me who wrote it, it was my…" I debated what to call myself, "Friend."

"Hang on you have a friend who fancies MALFOY?" Harry asked loudly, surprised. Madame Prince gave a harsh 'SHHH!' from her desk. I saw Draco peering over his copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages' curiously.

"Yep. A sort of… pen friend, you could call her. She knows the Malfoy's well. Very well." He put his book down.

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

"Her names Sophia." Draco's eyes lit up and his face gave a grin so cute it made my heart melt when he heard my name.

**A/N:**** Too short? Too short. I agree it is too short. So... again, I will update again! Yay for double updations! Is updations a word? No, I didn't think so. Oh well! Please update!**

**Comix**


	23. The deal

Chapter 23: The Deal

**A/N:**** The second update today! And here is the date of Hermione-Sophia and Draco.**

I sat down in the soft grass by the Three Broomsticks, waiting patiently for Draco to come. I didn't have to wait long, he was… Trotting? Trotting down the road next to Blaise Zabini.

"Draco!" I squealed, jumped up and hugged him.

"Bonjour," he greeted, hugging me back.

"I feel put out. No longer can I kill your brain with French." I laughed, nestling into his chest.

"Granger?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Non. Je'mappelle Sophia Lily Riddle." I corrected. He still looked at me oddly.

"I swear, you look exactly like her." He insisted.

"I agree that she looks like me, because she does, but I don't agree to anything else!" I replied.

"No Seriously," he nodded.

"Um… I'll go get some butterbeers…" Draco slipped off, sensing the growing tension. Me and Blaise stared at each other for a second.

"It's just uncanny." He breathed.

"Tell anyone and you will die." I told him. He looked at me blankly. "I am Hermione Granger, but I am also Sophia Lily Riddle. Draco doesn't know this. He thinks Hermione is a Deatheater that tells me everything. Potter and Weasly think I'm Hermione Elddir. Okay? It's only you, me, my father and Ginny that know and if you tell ANYONE I will have you killed. Kapeesh?"

"Um… Kapeesh." He replied.

"Good."

"As long as you don't tell anyone about me fancying Ginny." He added.

"Okay then. We have a deal," I nodded, and walked elegantly into the Three Broomsticks. Blaise wandered off randomly to Zonko's, flicking off a dark green beetle from his shoulder.

**A/N:**** . . . This was even shorter than the last chapter. Well then, in that case I'll have to update AGAIN. And... Oh no! Rita Skeeter's beetle side comes again! What will she do with all this information? **

**Comix**


	24. YOUR MUMS A HUFFLEPUFF!

Chapter 24: YOU'RE MUMS A HUFFLEPUFF!

**A/N:**** Third update today! Wohoo I'm on a roll! Oh, and no offence to any Hufflepuffs out there!**

I sat down onto a seat in the corner of the library and opened the letter again, slipping it into a book as a cover. My father wanted to show Harry he was back. 'After seeing your Potter book,' he had written, 'I looked into it. There are 7, and in the 4th book, your 4th year, Harry found out I was back. That's what I want to happen. It just feels fitting, but I have no one at Hogwarts to help me coax him to see me. No one, that is, apart from you. Help me, Sophia. I feel this is the right way to go.' But how could I do this without revealing all? Harry would have to trust someone who'd bring him in, and that only one was me. And I wasn't ready to blow my cover- not yet! There was so much I had to do, so much to uncover, Snape to prove guilty of treason. And Sophia couldn't do any of those things, only Hermione could. I sighed inwardly.

"Ooh Granger you doodled on a library book!" a voice drawled. I gasped and looked down to my letter. All around the sides were obviously hand-drawn Dark Marks, each snake that unfolded from the skull with a different marking on it's back. They were all freshly inked. "Prince is so going to kill you." I looked up at Draco who had sat down uninvited.

"Um, no, she won't because A) this isn't a library book, it's a letter, and B) I'm not Hermione Granger." I replied. I needed help with this, and when Draco found out I was here, he would offer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're an Elddir now, aren't you." He sighed. I put my book down and lent towards him.

"Draco, je m'appelle Sophia!" I told him, giggling slightly. He reeled back.

"Sophia what are you doing here!" he whispered harshly, standing up. I shrunk back, looking frightened. "Where's Granger… Elddir?" I smirkled.

"Why, worried about her?" I grinned.

"What- NO!" he scoffed.

"Whatever makes you sleep nights, darling." I laughed. "Don't worry your little cotton socks, she at dad's, a guest. Dad needed her to do a job, but she couldn't do it. She was getting all fustrated and her reports where diminishing because of it. When Blaise said we looked alike, I had a brain-wave. We'd swap places, and I'd do the job instead."

"What job?" he asked.

"Father wants to show Harry Potter that he's back." I answered.

"Back from where?" Draco looked and me.

"Back from holiday in Peru!" I smirkled sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Back from the dead you idiot!"

"Ahh… What's the point in that?" Draco wondered.

"I don't know but when he wants a job done, it gets done don't you think?" I reasoned.

"I'll help any way I can." Draco offered. I flung my hands around his neck.

"Thank you so much! Do you have any ideas because I have NONE!" I squealed.

"It's alright Phia- but this is for you, not for Elddir. Or your daddy dearest. This is for you." He smiled, holding me. We stayed in the same comforting embrace for several minutes, until…

"Hermione! Where are you? I need you to write my transfiguration essay! It's due tomorrow!" we heard Ron shout.

"Quiet in the library how many times have I told you!" We heard Madame Prince scold shortly after.

"Which reminds me…" Draco began, unwinding himself from me. "I need to write the beginning, the middle and the end of my transfiguration essay." I laughed, "Remind me, what's the spell to turn porcupines into pincushions again?" I looked at him blankly.

"I… Don't… Know!" I burst into laughter, and soon he joined me.

"Mione?" Ron rounded a bookcase and walked towards us. It must have been an odd sight, Hermione Elddir and Draco Malfoy laughing their heads off… and not throttling each other. "Why are you laughing? With Malfoy?"

"We were arguing," I made up, gasping for breath,

"And I called her a Hufflepuff." Draco started, and I realised where this was headed.

"So I replied, 'You're a Hufflepuff!', and then we both said…" I giggled,

"You're mum's a Hufflepuff!" we chorused and burst out laughing again.

"Okay what?" Ron stared blankly. So I started to explain,

"Well my parents had a few guests over for Christmas dinner, and there was a… tiny dispute at dinner… I can't remember how it started, can you, Malfs?"

"Nope. I think Crowe accused Rookwood of being a squib…" Draco began uncertainly.

"Wait wait wait! Rookwood and Crowe are Deatheaters!" Ron gasped.

"Oh didn't I mention my parents are Deatheaters? Sorry, slipped my mind." I replied vaugley, "yeah, that was how the argument started… thanks Malfs! So Rookwood says, 'A squib? Of course I must be a squib if I can do this… Aures Radiculae!' and radishes come out of Crow's ears!"

"'Woah! Shit, Rookwood! Wake up on the wrong side of the bin today?'" Draco immitated,

"Bin?" Ron questioned.

"Everyone says Rookwood lives in a bin to wind him up," I informed, "'Well, living in a bin is better than having a Mudblood for a wife! Am I right? I'm right!' And he grins around the table like a madman."

"'God stop grinning man you look like a Hufflepuff!'"

"'No way am I a Hufflepuff, you are!'"

"'You're a Hufflepuff!'

"'You're a Hufflepuff!' so by this time I'd had enough, and I get up and shout at them in a true Elddir fashion, 'YOU'RE MUM'S A HUFFLEPUFF!' and Crowe says, 'True, true!'" Me and Draco burst out laughing again. Ron, looking left out, piped up,

"Wll, remember when Percy was arguing with Harry, Mya? Percy was all like 'You're mothers a witch!' and then Harry shouted, 'No, your mothers a witch!' and then Lupin stepped in and said 'Gentlemen, Gentlemen, all our mothers are witches! Well, apart from Justin over there…'" he burst out laughing, while me and Draco stayed quiet. "Geddit? Because we're wizards? Geddit?"

"Not funny." Draco shook his head.

"That's crazy!" I added. There was a silence, then,

"YOU'RE MUMS A HUFFLEPUFF!" and laugher. Then Harry popped up from behind a bookcase.

"Yo Ron! Yo Mione! Yo… Malfoy?" Harry looked at us strangley. When the laughter died down, Harry asked, "What?" Me and Draco looked at each other. "Nuttin'." We chorused, immitating Dolhov.

"Okay… Well, Ron, I was just remembering that day last year, you know, when I was arguing with Percy? He shouted, 'Your mums a vitch!' and I retorted, 'Your mums a witch!' and then Lupin yelled, 'Gentlemen, Gentlemen, all our mums are witches! Well, apart from Justin over there…'" Harry joked, using a German accent for Percy and an Italian accent for Lupin. Me and Draco started to laugh again.

"Hey! How come you laugh when he says it?" Ron pouted.

"Because Harry did it in a German accent." I explained, paused for a bit and added, "I'm a murderer!"

"And I'm a marauder! Lets go!" Draco and I laughed. Then we conga'd out of the library into the hallway, still laughing.

"Wait up Mione my Transfiguration essay!" Ron yelled from behind us.

"QUIET!" Madame Prince screamed at him.

"What am I going to do Draco? How do I get Potter to find out about dad without revealing Hermione for the Deatheater she is?" I asked him when all was quiet.

"I don't know, Sophia, I just don't know." He shook his head, pulling me into a comforting hug. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" I asked him.

"Unless… well, it isn't any good for getting Potter there, but what if Granger… Elddir was in a cage? If we pretend to kidnap her? Then it wouldn't seen as if she was a Deatheater." He explained. It would be tricky to pull off, but still… "By what time does he want this finished?"

"By the end of the year." I sighed. Draco whistled.

"Tall order," he commented.

"Oui." I nodded and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked. I smiled and nestled into him.  
>"Draco, with that idea it's possible," I took a breath, "Possible for me to come here. With you. As myself." I looked back up at him.<p>

"Phia that's wonderful." Draco smiled and lent in towards me, his arms wrapped around my hips. I closed my eyes as our lips grew closer and closer…

"Mione!" My eyes snapped open. Me and Draco were less then inches apart, and he was blushing slightly.

"Mione!" we looked down the corridor, and, to my horror, I saw Harry and Ron emerging from the library.

"Crud." I sighed. Draco stood back.

"Um… I'm just going to… er… go." He kissed me softly on the cheek before swiftly disappearing down the stairs. I grinned to myself and touched the spot where his lips had touched my skin. I'd never wash it again. He'd kissed me.

**A/N:**** Yay! Draco finally kissed Hermione/Sophia! Even if it was just a kiss on the cheek. **

**1. What did you think of the chapter? Was it funny? Was it good? Was it bad?**

**2. What do you think of Voldemort's plan to show Harry he's back? Is it affective? Is it just a tad cliché?**

**3. We are dangerously close to 100 reviews, everyone! So, what should I give my 100th reviewer? I'm out of ideas.**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	25. The first kiss

Chapter 25: The first kiss- of many kinds

**A/N:**** ... The Bridge to Terabithia is such a sad film.**

I floated into the Gryffindor common room, and lay down onto a sofa, oblivious of the rucus behind me. I closed my eyes. He'd kissed me. Draco had kissed me. Well, only on the cheek, but I knew he'd wanted to kiss me on the lips. Stupid Harry and Ron walking out of the library and spoiling it. Inches apart we had been, inches! I sighed. I realised at that moment that I loved him, just like Ginny had predicted. And she said she wasn't any good at Dinivation.

"MIONE!" Harry yelled and I jumped up.

"What where's the Marmite!" I babbled, then glared at him loathingly as everyone stared. "Harry! Why'd you do that for! I was in a perfectly good daydream then!"

"I need help with my Dinivation homework. I have to learn how to laugh evily." Harry explained.

"What the heck does that have to do with Dinivation?" I asked him, sitting down again.

"Well it was either that or making an A1 star log." He looked at me pleadingly. "Mione, I don't wanna do a star log!"

"Fine. I'll help you. But next time don't yell in my ear. What do you want me to do?"

"Give me an example of an evil laugh." He instructed, getting out a piece of parchment and a quill, "While me and Ron take notes."

"If possible could you add an evil plan?" Ron added, "Ending with either 'Then we'll take over Hogwarts ha ha ha' or 'And kill Harry Potter ha ha ha." He was very bad at evil laughs.

"Fine. Lets see… hm… I need an evil assistant." I mused, "Like Voldemort has Wormtail."

"I'll help!" Neville grinned, hopping over to us.

"Brill. Hm… Lets do one about me! Okay. So, the the Elddirs have found their precious daughter, have they?" I put on my best evil villain voice.

"Cool a play!" Fred exclaimed. Five minuets and a mash potato later me and Neville were stood on a raised platform with lights bearing down on us and a hundred people below.

"From the top Mya!" George yelled from the crowd.

"So, the Elddirs have found their precious daughter have they?" I asked Neville, with the villain voice.

"Yes, mistress." Neville tittered in a voice oddly like Wormtails.

"Blast!" I thumped my fist down on a table that appeared out of nowhere, making my audience jump. "And after all we did to hide her from them as well. What did you say her name was again, Ratface?"

"Hermione, mistress." 'Ratface' replied.

"Hermione," I snarled, pacing menacingly.

"Means well-born, mistress." Ratface put in.

"Well-born I wish she'd never been born! You said she goes to Hogwarts?" I prompted.

"Yes mistress," Neville nodded, "In her 4th year. She's best friends with Harry Potter."

"HARRY POTTER!" I yelled, facing my astonished audience, "The very cause of my downfall a decade ago. And she's friends with this… this… fish? Preposterous! To think my niece is best friends with my worst enemy! Where is Sophia?" I looked around at the audience, beckoning to Ginny.

"She is outside, mistress." Neville replied.

"Fetch her, while I get a drink." I walked off the stage, and Ginny and Neville ran up. "Ginny, you're Sophia. Neville, still Ratface." They nodded and I strode back up onto the stage. Soon after, Ginny and Neville came on.

"Sophia," I greeted, and she rushed forward and knelt before me.

"Mother," she said, looking up.

"How alike your cousin you look... that's it! I shall get Strangetrix Le Belle to kidnap Hermione Elddir, and you will take her place. When the time is right, you will lead Harry Potter to me, and I, Lady Voldemorg, will kill Harry Potter!" Then I let out a loud, evil laugh fit for my father. Then I bowed and everyone applauded.

"Lady Voldemorg!" Alica Spinnet hooted.

"How was that?" I asked Harry and Ron.

"Brilliant Mya! Let me try!" Harry gave a small chuckle, but it wasn't that evil.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll make a villain out of you yet." I patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Now I need to write a letter."  
>"Who to?" Ron questioned.<p>

"Sophia." I said without thinking.

"You mean like the Sophia in the play?" Ron looked worried.  
>"Namesake." I replied and walked up the stairs. I took out my quill and put it to parchment.<p>

Dad,

I have an idea. At the end of the year meet me in the forest, with a body that could be Hermione's slumped in a cage. What's more, you need to treat me like Sophia when we meet, in order for me to pull this off. When you get an owl saying something like 'It's time. Meet me in the forest with her.' or something like that, do. We're going to pretend that Belletrix kidnapped Hermione Elddir during the Easter holiday, and that Sophia Lily Riddle took her place to spy on Harry Potter. Also, d'you mind pretending to try and kill him? He won't die- you know, he's the lad who lived, not died so he won't get killed, but just to make it seem genuine. Thanks.

Sophia.

P.S.: Any letter to you from me will be like said plan, for example: 'Dad, Potter seems to be getting more and more cautious of his scar. I think he may be sensing you are back! What should I do? Sophia' or something like that.

Then I walked downstairs, through the portrait hole and towards the Owlery. As soon as I walked in, Arabella swooped down onto my shoulder and hooted happily.

"Hiya, Arie. I need you to do a job for me, okay?" She nodded, and I put the letter to her leg.

"It's for my father- and it's very important." she nodded a second time, stretched her wings in a kind of yawn and flew off.

"Phia?" I spun around to see Draco stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Playing poker what'd you think I'm doing?" I snapped.

"Can I play?" he chuckled, walking over.

"Do you have anything to gamble?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

"How about a detention from McGonagal for not doing that essay?" he joked.

"Tempting offer," I laughed. He smiled.

"Sophia, about earlier..." He began. I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well... I shouldn't have done it and I'm..."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry." I cut in threateningly. "If you do, I'm leaving." I stood up.

"Phia don't!" he protested.

"Give me one good reason." I flashed.

"Fine." he smirked and crushed his lips to mine. It was a desperate but passionate kiss, and I succumbed to the passion that eminated from it.

Harry's POV

The Common room was empty and me and Ron had just finished perfecting our evil laughs.

"Mwahaha! Mvahahaha!" Ron cackled, "Trewlany'll be so pleased!" I rolled my eyes as Ginny ran in.

"Where's Mione? Have you seen her?" She asked excitedly, "I need to tell her something!"

"She went to the Owlery." I replied.

"She couldn't have that was hours ago!" she exclaimed.

"Good point. Come on, Harry, lets go look for her!" Ron offered. I nodded and we walked out.

"Bring her back, hungry or not!" Ginny yelled after.

"Where should we look first?" I asked my red-head friend.

"Library." we said simultaneously. If Hermione was ever missing, it would always be that she was in the library engrossed in a book (most likely 5,000 pages long or more!). But when we got there, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Madame Prince!" I whispered, and she looked up crossly.

"What?" she snapped

"Where's Hermione?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her she was congaing off with Mr. Malfoy." she replied.

"Woah woah woah- MALFOY? Ron piped up. A little too loudly, in my opinion.

"You were there, now OUT!" she commanded, standing up, "Or you will never see this room again." she picked up a letter opener knife thing and waved it at us. Ron shrieked. "Out. OUT!" I ran, no, sprinted for the door. And possibly my life.

Half an hour later and we still hadn't found Hermione.

"We've looked EVERYWHERE!" Ron yelled, his hands held up to air.

"God won't help you get money Weasley." Theo Nott (Slytherin in our year) laughed as he passed.

"Shut it Nott or you might need help from God, as you DIE... Oh, wait! I forgot! You're going to hell." I called after him, and yes, I know it was a lame comeback, sue me.

"Hope you have a nice life, Potter!" he shouted, sticking his middle finger up at me. He and his cronies laughed, though I didn't get what was so funny.

"I hate him. He always thinks he's funny, but he's not," Ron grumbled, "But, anyway, where's Hermione?"

"We haven't tried the Owlery..." I mused It's where she said she was going, after all.

"Good idea," Ron nodded, and we trudged up to the tower. But no one was there.

"Mione!" Ron called, "MYA!"

"Ron she's obviously not here- maybe she went down to the Great Hall." Ron's stomach grumbled.

"You're right. Lets go."

Hermione's POV

I breathed heavily against Draco's chest for a few seconds, before lifting myself up from our hiding place.

"They're gone." I told him and helped him up.

"Brill I have brid poop on my back now," he grumbled.

"Don't be so picky it was either that or Potter and Weasley catching us together," I laughed, "And that would stop my façade in it's tracks darling." he laughed and put his arms around me. I shrunk back.

"Ew!" I squirmed, "Bird poop!" he laughed.

"Whose picky now?" he smirked. "Anyway, you where supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be in a History of Magic detention." I looked at him in interest.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently we aren't aloud to snore out loud in class." he grinned and I started to laugh.

"Hard not to snore though he's dead boring." I snickered. Geddit? Dead boring? Binn's is a ghost. He nodded and put his hand around my shoulder. This time I didn't squirm away. I hugged him, humming.

"What you humming?" he asked.

"A little song I found on the internet. It's called 'Wizard Rock Twist'."

"I'm not going to even pretend I know what that is." he commented.

"It's written by a muggle band called 'The Remus Lupins'. The first two lines go like this:

'_Well it starts in the morning when you get out of bed,_

_And look in the mirror of Erised,_'"

"Sing, sing! You have a wonderful voice!" Draco praised and I blushed.

"No. It's getting dark. I didn't have lunch either." my stomach rumbled in agreement. "When a Riddle gets hungry, not many people live." he feigned scardness.

"Well we better get you downstairs pronto." he laughed and picked me up.

"Draco put me down!" I squealed.

"Nope! I'm carrying you all the way down to the Great Hall." he grinned mischievously.

"No!" I shrieked, "People will see!"  
>"Well if your scared of a little publicity, Phia..." he began.<p>

"You've forgotten who I'm supposed to be," I growled, "Hermione Elddir does not get carried down to the Great Hall by Draco Malfoy." he sighed and put me down. "Diolch." I nodded.

"What?"

"Diolch. Thank you in Welsh. Can you guess what this is in English? Rydw i'n dy garu di." I smiled.

"Um... A big brown box? Snape's bad hair day? Basket? Mosquito? Marmite? Um... Red vines!" I laughed.

"Non. I'll translate it into French for you: Je taime." I translated. He smiled.

"I love you." he grinned.

"Aaw Drakie-poo thanks! If you want me, I'll be at the Gryffindor table." I smiled at him and skipped outisede. He hurried after me.

"Wait!" he grabbed my arm. "You've just told me you love me- in two different languages and now your leaving?" I cocked my head.

"Um... yeah, think so!" I nodded.

"Phia that's crazy." he stated.

"You're crazy." I defended.

"You're a Hufflepuff." he insulted.

"You're a Hufflepuff." I retorted.

"You're Mum's a Hufflepuff!" we chorused and burst into fits of giggles.

"We're never going to get over that." I gasped.

"Nope. But you better get moving or you won't get any dinner." he advised. I nodded, and walked down to the Great Hall."

"Hermione Jean Elddir where have been!" scolded a familiar red-head as I sat down by the Gryffindor table.

"Shut up Ron I'm hungry." I replied, piling a ton of food onto my plate.

"Why are you getting so much? You never get that much." Harry pointed out.

"I said I was hungry, alright?" I snapped, taking a bite from a cumberland sausage.

"Mione I need to tell you something." Ginny whispered to me.

"Go on then," I replied.

"In private," she added. I sighed.

"Whisper it in my ear then." I compromised. She leant in close and whispered,

"Me and Justin are going out." I went wide-eyed and spewed an entire mouthful of food down the table causing groans and a few comments like 'Ew!'; 'Gross, Mya!', and 'Thanks a lot.'

"You what!" I hissed.

"I'm dating Justin." she repeated.

"Why?" I asked, turning to her. Didn't she fancy Blaise Zabini?

"He needs the girls to realise that he has feelings too, Mya, they can't keep on chasing him forever. And as for me, I want to make somebody jealous." she grinned.

"Who?" I questioned, "Who are you making jealous?"

"Blaise." she giggled, "I just want him to notice me. Could you probably spread it around for me?"  
>"Fine." I said, and walked out of the Great Hall. I poked my head around the door and shot a jinx at Zabini. I beckoned to him without looking, watching the Hufflepuff table (Including Cedric Diggory and Justin, who where having an animated conversation about something or other). Draco came over.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Not you, I need Blaise. Need to talk to him." I replied.

"Cold," he stated, "If you didn't want me, why'd you hex me?"  
>"I didn't hex you, I hexed Blaise." I protested.<p>

"Missed," He smirked, then shouted towards the Slytherin table, "OY! BLAISE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE- ELDDIR WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" everyone looked up at us, and I rolled my eyes.

"Could you have made it anymore obvious?" I asked.

"I could have said Sophia." he replied.

"And if you did you wouldn't see me again." I smirkled as Blaise trotted up.

"What's up, Sophia?" he asked, and I turned to Draco.

"You told him!" I accused, and hit him over the head with a book.

"O!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. Okay, so I know that I told Blaise, but I realy wanted to hit him with a book, and that was an opportunity to good to miss.

"Blaise, Ginny's dating Justin." I told him seriously, He stared at me blankly.

"Are you serious?" he breathed.

"No I'm Regulus." I grinned.

"Ha ha very droll." he rolled his eyes. "But realy?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"It could ruin their friendship!" he exclaimed.

"That's not stopping them." I mused.

"How could she do this to me!" he wiled, "I love her!"  
>"Je taime." I translated for no reason.<p>

"What?" he looked at me.

"Tu aime Ginny." I rephrased.

"You adore Ginny." Draco explained.

"Oui. Yes." he sighed.

"And now she's off snogging a Hufflepuff." Draco input. He nodded, turned and walked off. I had to sprint to keep up with him.

"Woah woah woah why so forlorn?" I asked. He stopped.

"She wants me to be jealous." he said. I gave up and nodded. "Then she'll have to be jealous too, lets make it fair." Draco jogged up to us. "Draco, do I have your permission to date Sophia?"

"WHAT?" Both of us exclaimed.

"Can I date Sophia?" He asked real slowly as if he was talking to a pair of dumb asses.

"Well it's her choice, mate, not mine." Draco reasoned, and Blaise turned to me.

"Hold up- why?" I asked.

"To make Ginny jealous." he explained.

"It would practically ruin my friendship with her!" I protested.

"Either you or Pansy and I hate her," I grinned, "Please Sophia? Please please please?" I looked at him.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me." I told him.

"Please please please please please pretty please with Bertie Beans on top?" he pleaded.

"Oh go on Phia there's no harm in it." Draco pestered.

"Please please please please please please please please please please-"

"FINE! I'll fake date you, alright? Just no kissing!" I surrendered.

"On the lips?" he asked hopefully.

"At all." I enforced.

"Oh come on! How can I make her unbelievably jealous if all I can do if all I can do is hold hands and hug you!" He whined.

"Fine- hand is okay. But NOTHING ELSE." I told him.

"Thanks!" Blaise grinned, and enveloped me into a hug. Draco smiled and walked away, leaving me to think what I'd done.

"Um... Blaise?" I said wearingly, "You can let me go now."

"One on the lips." he whispered. "Just one."

"No tongue's." I replied, studying his face.

"Okay. I promise." he grinned and leant in.

"Mione?"

**A/N:**** Well, that made me feel better! A bit of humour, loads of romance... Katherine Pierce, you were the 100th reviewer. And as I cannot think of anything to give you... Wait I have something! What would you like me to call you in a few chapters time? You get a special appearance! Oh, and what house are you in? Please tell me!**

**What did you think of this chapter? Too long (Well it's not often I say that, now is it?) Too boring? Too funny? I personally think the kiss scene was a bit awkward, maybe that's just me. Constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames!**

**Comix**


	26. Revelations

Chapter 26: Revelations

**A/N:**** Here is the twenty sixth chapter! Enjoy! Hey, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while...**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own.**

Ginny stormed through the portrait hole and up towards her dorm.

"Ginny!" I yelled, hurrying after her. "Ginny!"  
>"Go away." she said. We'd gotten to her dormitory. She walked in and slammed the door in my face.<p>

"No," I replied, "I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you." she said. It was evident she was crying into her pillow.

"Let me explain-" I started, but she cut me off.

"No. No! I know all I need to, okay? You kissed him! You kissed him! You know I like him and you kissed him!" she screamed.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me!" I protested.

"A likely story." she sobbed.

"It's true." I replied, "I told him about you and Justin and he wanted to make you jealous! Trust me, I didn't want to! I was at the end of my tether when I agreed. He pushed me to it! Ginny, please! Mae'n ddrwg 'da fi!"

"You don't mean it." she said softly.

"I do, Ginny. Truly I do! He IS jealous. He loves you with a passion. Do you remember that day when he was coming over to the Gryffindor table? He was going to ask you out! He told me that day we were in the cupboard! And anyway why would I kiss the guy you like- especially when I can kiss someone better?" I reasoned.

"There's no one better than him, Hermione." Ginny wept.

"Yes there is. Draco Malfoy is a way better kisser than Blaise Zabini." I grinned. She poked her head out of the room.

"You kissed Draco?" she beamed.

"Yeppers. Right before dinner. When I was in the Owlery." I replied. She came out, eyes stained with tears.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Who? Draco? More than life itself." I smiled fondly, "You should realy have taken Dinivation. You could have gotten an evil laugh, and plus, I can foresee that you have 'the eye'."

"Blaise loves me?" she enquired.

"Ask him if you don't believe me." I responded.

"Okay, I will." she grinned, tears of joy forming in her tear duct, "Will you come with?"  
>"Yep."<p>

**A/N:**** Too short. I shall update again!**


	27. Ti amo, Ginny Weasley

Chapter 27: Ti Amo, Ginny Weasley

**A/N:**** Second update of the day!**

Ginny and I stood in front of the snake-cladded painting.

"How do we get in?" I asked her. She looked at me in blank shock.

"I didn't think of that." she admitted. I laughed.

"Then how are we going to get Blaise to express his undenying love for you?" I wondered, looking around.

"Elddir, Weaslette, what are you doing down here?" came a voice from behind us. I spun around and saw Theodore Nott standing there crossly. I grinned.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed, "Nott, could you do me and Ginny a fovour?"

"No." he shook his head, which I took for a yes.

"Great! Could you go in there and see if Blaise Zabini is in there? If he is, tell him to get his butt out here now." I ordered.

"Not without the magic word!" he taunted, thinking I'd never guess what it was.

"Fabricator." I smirkled at him, "Now go." He shrugged and touched the snake painting. It immediately wavered and he walked through it. I rubbed my eyes.

"Did he just-" Ginny started, looking at the painting in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I believe he did." I gawped. She hesitantly walked up to the painting, and tried to walk through it. She bumped into it and fell down onto the floor.

"How the Hufflepuff did he just do that?" she gasped.

"I have no idea." I shook my head. Ginny looked over to me and pressed her hand to the painting, still looking over to me. As she was glancing over to me, she didn't see Theodore Nott... um... blend in, so that her hand was on his chest. He cleared his throat; Ginny turned and saw her hand. She yelped in disgustion and leapt back. Everything was quiet for a moment, then I burst out laughing, to their protest.

"Mione quit it! That wasn't funny!" Ginny yelled.

"Elddir, stop laughing." Theo growled.

"Make me!" I giggled, hardly able to stop myself. He reached for his wand but before he could hex me or whatever he was going to do, Blaise stepped through the painting.

"Hey what'd you want me for?" he asked, "And why are you laughing?" I immediately stopped.

"I'm not telling you. I'll tell your BFF who can tell you it only seems fair," I replied, "Now go away, Nott, this is private."

"What's the magic word?" he smirked. I could tell by his face that he'd changed it.

"Skirting board!" Ginny exclaimed. He shook his head.

"Window!" Blaise guessed. Shake of head.

"Urgh... Beaked Beans." I sighed. Theo shrugged and walked back into the common room.

"How do you know all his magic words?" Ginny asked.

"Legicamy." I replied.

"Of course." she grinned.

"So anyway what do you want me for?" Blaise repeated.

"Okay," Ginny took a deep breath, "Doyoufancyme?" she said in a rush.

"What?" Blaise looked confused.

"I said... Do you fancy me?" Blaise turned to me.

"You told her!" he shouted, grabbing a book from the air and raising it up.

"Nu uh uh!" I waggled my finger, "You're not allowed to hit a Riddle with a book. Plus, we've already done that, like two chapters ago!" he lowered the book with a sigh.

"Tattle tale!" he hissed. I laughed.

"Zabini hurry it up and answer the question." Ginny snapped. Blaise took a breath.

"Ti amo, Ginny Weasley," he told her. I slipped away quietly, before he could translate. Ti amo was I love you in Italian.

**A/N:**** Still too short, but it's dinner time now, so I can't update again. So what did you think of the two chapters? Sweet? Too sweet? Random? Please review!**

**Comix**


	28. My ferrety plans whirr into motion

Chapter 28: My ferrety plans whirr into motion

**A/N:**** And there we are, the 28th chapter. I'm writing the 32nd chapter right now, so I guess you won't be long until you catch up with me. Which means I might not be updating as regularly... Watched Harry Potter in french today... Nothing could be funnier!**

When I got back to the Gryffindor common room, I found out that it was way past our curfew, so I went up to my dorm and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning I was shaken awake by Ginny.

"MIONE! MIONE!" she yelled, waking me up. "Guess what ti amo means in Italian!"

"I think it's... I love you?" I grinned.

"Yes! He loves me! He loves me! Blaise Zabini loves me!" she squealed.

"So..." I prompted.

"Me and him are going to have a date on the next Hogsmeade outing. He said he'll be taking me somewhere special!" she giggled. "I told Justin he'd have to find someone else to fake-date, because me and Blaise are going out!" I grinned at her again.

"Brill but I'm hungry. You coming down to the Great hall, amante-girl?" I asked. Amante means lover in Italian.

"Yeps." she nodded.

As soon as I sat down at the Gryffindor table I knew something was wrong. Harry was grinning in a very weird way.

"He was up all night, couldn't get a second of sleep," he was whispering to a second year.

"Who?" I asked. Then Ron came in and sat down.

"Shwmae!" he grinned.

"Um... Shwmae." I replied. What the dickens, I thought to myself. Ron was speaking Welsh!

"Rydych yn gwybod sut mae'r Elddir yn siarad Cymraeg? Wel, maent yn Gymraeg?" he asked, which meant 'You know how the Elddir family speak Welsh? Well, they are Welsh?'

"Ydw..." 'Yes...'

"Wel, penderfynais y byddwn yn cymryd cwrs iaith yn y Gymraeg i chi!" 'Well I decided that I would take a language course in Welsh for you!'

"Could someone tell me what's going on here?" Ginny asked, "I don't speak whatever they're speaking!"  
>"Ron just said that he's taking a language course in Welsh because Mione's family are Welsh." Harry told her.<p>

"Ron dyna oedd yn beth neis iawn i chi ei wneud!" I smiled.

"Ron that was a realy nice thing for you to do!" Harry translated.

"Gallaf ddweud beth yw fy enw i yw, a pha lliw fy ngwallt a llygaid yn awr a phopeth!" he grinned.

"He said he can say his name and what colour his hair and eyes were."

"Ewch ar hynny, beth yw eich enw?" I asked excitedly.

"Go on then, what's your name?"  
>"Fy enw i yw Ron Billius Weasley." he said proudly.<p>

"My name is Ron Billius Weasley."

"Ac yr wyf yn byw yng nghefn gwlad."

"And I live by the countryside."

"Oh my god Ron this is so... Words cannot describe!" Ginny laughed. Then Blaise ran over, trying to disguise his worry.

"Elddir, is it true?" he asked.

"Beth?" I asked, then shook my head, "Sorry. I mean, what?"

"This." he shoved the Daily Prophet into my face.

'Imposter Scandal!

Someone's been hiding secrets in Hogwarts, writes Rita Skeeta, as I have to regret to inform you. From the start of the year, someone has been pretending to be who she's not. It seems that Hermione Granger, or Hermione Elddir as she would rather be called, is not Hermione Granger at all! It turns out that she's Sophia Lily Riddle, the late You-Know-Who's daughter, best friends with a certain Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. She has spun an array of tales to try and cover up her identity as Hermione Granger. Her two so-called 'Best Friends' think that she's Hermione Elddir, which, dear readers, note is Riddle backwards, You-Know-Who's surname from back when he was a boy. Draco Malfoy knows about Sophia Lily Riddle, but not about Hermione Granger. He thinks she's a Deatheater, giving information to said dark daughter- closer than what she told the Gryffindors I can tell you that! It's only Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini that know the truth! What's more, she kills brains! Upon finding out that Blaise Zabini found out, the dark daughter (As I will now call her) threatened to have Zabini slaughtered unless he kept quiet about her identity. More on page 12.'

I looked from the paper to Blaise, then to Ginny, then back.

"Beth mae'n ei ddweud Hermione? What does it say Hermione?" Ron asked, and translated himself.

"Um... Dim byd, Ron. Nothing. Ginny, Zabini, could I have a word with you both in private please?" they nodded and as we made our way towards the doors, I whispered to Blaise, "Get Draco."

"Kay then Phia. What are we going to do?" he murmured.

"I... I'll explain when we're outside." I told him, sweeping past a bunch of first year Ravenclaws. Blaise walked over to the Slytherin table to get Draco. When we were outside, Ginny (The boys hadn't come yet) asked me what this was all about.

"Rita Skeeter knows about me Ginny. Rita Skeeter has told it to the world." I told her, handing her the newspaper article. Her eyes skimmed across the page like a lightning bolt and handed it back to me, her eyes wide.

"Oh no," she gasped, "This is terrible, Mione. What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you when the boys are here. It's best to tell you all at the same time." I decided.

"But you do have a plan, right?" she hoped.

"Yes, Ginny," I nodded, "I do have a plan. Then the boys walked in. Draco rushed up to me and grabbed me into a hug. It seemed to be more for his benefit more than my own.

"Oh my god Phia what are we going to do?" he breathed. I looked at him.

"We're going to set my plan in motion." I told them and went on to tell them all about my master plan, to show Harry that our Dad was back.

"Wait back-track- our dad?" Blaise asked, "Am I missing something?"

"Harry's Phia's twin." Ginny reported to them, "Their parents where childhood sweethearts, but they couldn't be together for obvious reasons, you know, psychotic Muggle-born hating dark lord, Muggle-born..."

"Voldemort's in love with a Mudblood?" Draco chocked on an invisible piece of bread.

"That 'Mudblood', as you call her was my mother.' I growled, 'And yes I said was because my mother was Lily Evans." Draco looked at me, shocked.

"Phia, I'm sorry I didn't know..." he apologised.

"I know, I know. So anyway, she settled down and got married to James Potter, though deep down he still disgusted her. Then one day dad saw her in a random town, they got talking, and one thing lead to another and... well, soon enough me and Harry were born crying into her arms."  
>"But shouldn't you and Potter have stayed together?" asked Blaise.<p>

"Yes, but Sirius Black was dating the midwife. So Sirius told Jamie, and my father only had time to pick one of us up. Mum took Harry home, luckily Harry looked a lot like James, right? Even thought Lily and James never... did the deed, if you know what I mean. It was all arranged, though, that me and Harry were never going to be away from each other for all our lives, so when we were three, our father decided to go and fetch Lily from Godric's Hollow. He was meant to kill James, and he did. Lily apperated over to the manor and..." I took a breath, mentally scolding myself not to cry, because I could feel the tears coming out. I looked around at my captivated audience, who were listing, spellbound. "And Belletrix was there and she killed on sight. Dad then gave Harry a false image of him killing mum, and then he turned his wand on himself."

"Oh my god." Blaise breathed. Ginny looked towards the door.

"Harry and Ron're coming!" she gasped, looking through a crack. "Act like your fighting!"  
>"Um..." Draco looked up for inspiration, "SO WHAT IF I DID?"<p>

"This if you did: Defloccatus!" I casted at him, making all his hair dissapear, "Tinctus Rufus!" That made his body turn red. Yes, a Slytherin covered in red. Am I clever at humiliating someone or what?

"ELDDIR WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BODY!" Draco shrieked, looking at it.

"If you think that's bad have a look at your hairline." Blaise grinned.

"My hairline..." he reached up for it and started padding his now bald head. "my hair? My hair! MY HAIR! WHAT THE HUFFLEPUFF HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR!"

"I haven't done anything to your hair; you're hair isn't there." I smirkled.

"You'll pay for this Elddir! You'll pay for this!" he growled.

"Bring it on, Malfs." I grinned, then mouthed, 'Sorry!' to him before smirking and casting "Musticus!" There was a flash of red and before us all (including Harry and Ron who had opened the door wide open, and the rest of the people who were looking behind them), and when it cleared up in Draco's place was a long, slinky red ferret. I guess it should have been white, you know, like Draco, but I turned all of him red shortly before the spell so, you know... that's why he was red. Everyone in the great hall apart from Pansy Parkinson and Ernie Macmillian who hadn't noticed that yet burst into laughter.

"What have you done to him!" shrieked Blaise.

"I got rid of all his hair, turned him red and transfigured him into a ferret." I replied.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because he yelled at me. And it's my time of month." I explained.

"Aaah that makes sense." Blaise nodded, and picked Draco up. "Come on Draco, lets get you to someone who can fix this- OW!" Blaise dropped Draco onto the floor and clutched his hand. "He bit me!" The Draco-ferret ran off in a random direction, "Hey! Ferret-Draco come back!" And Blaise ran off, following him.

"Yr oedd hynny'n ddoniol!" Ron exclaimed, which mean's 'That was hilarious!'

"Rwy'n gwybod, dde? Dwi ddim yn siŵr pam roedd rhiad i mi i'w droi yn ffured er..." I replied. 'I know, right? I'm not sure why I had to turn him into a ferret, though...'

"Hermione, yr hyn a wnaeth y proffwyd yn ei olygu?" Ron asked me.

"Hermione, what did the Prophet mean?" Harry translated grimly.

"Mae'n dweud eich bod yn Voldemort's merch!" said Ron (It said you were Voldemort's daughter!), "A dyna Malfoy oedd un o dy ffrindiau gorau!" 'And that Malfoy was one of your best friends!'

"Dewech ar, Ron. Bwyddwn yn troi ef i mewn i ffured os oedd fy ffrindiau?" 'Come on, Ron. Would I be turning him into a ferret if he was my friend?'

"Mae hynny'n wir, ond pam oedd gennych cynhadledd gydag ef ac Zabini wedyn? Ac Ginny?" 'That's true, but why did you have a conference with him and Zabini then? And Ginny?' Ginny blushed a bright beetroot.

"Did you just say me and Blai- Zabini were getting married?" Ginny asked, and I couldn't blame her. Wedyn, which meant then in Welsh, sounded a lot like wedding.

"No, Ginny, he said 'that's true, but why did you have a conference with him and Zabini then? And Ginny?' Wedyn is welsh for Then." I told her.

"Oh," Ginny nodded. "When Zabini came over showed her the paper, she saw Malfoy, Zabini's and my names in there, apparently 'knowing', so she thought it was a joke."

"Oedd hi? Pam wnaethoch chi dynnu prank ar Mione? Gyda dau Slytherins bryd hynny?"

"Nid Ronald Ginny yn daell Cymraeg! Yn siarad Saesneg idiot!" I scolded, which meant 'Ronald Ginny doesn't understand Welsh! Speak English idiot!'

"Oh. Mae'n ddrwg da fi. I said, 'Was it? Why did you pull a prank on Mione? With two Slytherins at that?'"

"I didn't. When Mione asked them about it, Zabini shrugged nonchalantly and Malfoy got all defensive. Then Mione got rid of all his hair, turned him red and finnaly transfigured him into a ferret." Ginny relayed.

"So Skeeter was making it all up?" Harry confirmed.  
>"Correctemundo." I replied.<p>

"Oh. Okay then." Harry shrugged.

"Hey boys isn't there Quidditch practise right now?" Ginny asked, grinning. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Ydw." Ron agreed.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, sprinting towards the Quidditch fields. Ron followed. I looked at Ginny.

"Lets go find the boys." she decided. I nodded.

We found them in the Transfiguration courtyard. Draco was back to normal.  
>"Why the heck did you do that?" Draco shouted when we got there.<p>

"Sorry!" I apologised quickly, "You shouted at me, and I was on my monthly cycle!" Blaise winced.

"Too much information there." he said.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I dismissed. "Anyway, I just said to Potter and Weasley that the paper was a joke to lead them off the scent for a while."

"Hey, about the paper..." Draco started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It said in there that you told Blaise and Weaslette..." Blaise and I interrupted him.

"Ginny." we reprimanded him.

"Why should I call her that?" Draco shrugged.

"Because she's my best friend and Blaise is dating her." I replied.

"Oh. Okay then. It said in the paper that Ginny and Blaise know everything. Is it realy true that you ARE Hermione Granger?" he asked. I looked down.

"Are you mad I lied?" I asked. He walked over to me.

"No. Sure, you lied to me, but I think it was all for the best. I don't think you could have just gone right out and told me." he told me, wrapping his arms around me. I heard Blaise sound out gagging noises in the background.

"Shut it Blaise or you'll be the next one to turn into a ferret." I warned.

"Um... Sophia?" Blaise started.

"What Blaise I said shut up." I sighed.

"I think I just saw Pothead watching us?" I looked around.

"Where?" I asked.

"Just over there." he pointed towards a pillar.

"It couldn't have been him he's at Quidditch practise." Ginny noted.

"You're right." I said. Then just to make sure, I reached out using legicamy and heard Harry's inner voice.

_Sophia?_

**A/N:**** What a long chapter. What did you think? Good? Bad? Funny? Cute? What did you think of Rita's report? Was it Skeetery enough? The next chapter is Kristine Pierce's chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Review!**


	29. Lights Camera ACTION!

Chapter 29: Lights, Camera, ACTION!

**A/N:**** Here it is, the 29th chapter! Has anybody seen the last movie yet? I cried 8 times... **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the line about gingers, that all goes to A Very Potter Musical (And I don't mean to offend anybody with ginger hair either).**

**I don't own Voldemorg, that all goes to my BFF Bron who made it up while turning The Mysterious Ticking Noise into her friends names (Such as Blake Blake Severus Blake, Bron Weasley, Cary Potter, and, of course, Voldemorg!)**

**She also owns the I hate soup line.**

"Harry stop stalking me." I said, walking into the library.

"How did you know I was here!" he exclaimed, hurrying up to me.

"I could hear you." I replied. The truth was I could hear him, I could hear his thoughts. "Did you know I can do Legicamy?" He blushed bright scarlet.

"Um... no." he admitted.

"Yeah I learnt how to last year." I nodded, "What are you doing in the library?"

"Watching you." he said without thinking. Then he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Harry I'm touched by your attention!" I laughed, watching him blush even more, "But I'm kind of in the middle of something. D'you mind leaving?"  
>"Yes." he replied.<p>

"Fine, stay see if I care." I said, sitting down and getting out a quill and a piece of parchment.  
>"What you doing?" Harry asked.<p>

"Writing a letter to my dad," I replied, not looking up. I scribbled down a note to him and got up. "There."

"That was quick." he noted.

"Yeah well I need to go somewhere." I replied. "Mind watching it for me while I go and get a book?"  
>"Sure." he nodded.<p>

"Thanks." I smiled and got up. I then watched from behind the Transfiguration bookcase (A-E authors), waiting for him to have a look at the note.

Harry's POV

I looked around to see if she was watching. She wasn't. I quickly grabbed the letter and had a look at what she'd written.

_Daddy,_

_Stupid Rita Skeeter! 'Imposter Scandal'! Have you seen yesterdays Prophet? Me, Draco, Ginny and Blaise tried to pull it off as one of the Slytherin's pranks (I turned Draco into a ferret and he bit Blaise tee he!) and I think everyone believed us except for Saint Potter. He's started to stalk me and yesterday he overheard us all talking, and I used Legicamy and he had overheard them say Sophia! I think he's onto us, Daddy. I think we'll have to swap over again. We have enough information now as it is and I've copied all of the Marauder's Map so there's no need for me to be here anymore. Plus if I stay any longer Pothead's going to find out and tell everyone your back! Can you meet me tonight in the Forbidden forest with the Mudblood?_

_Love you forever,_

_Sophia Lily Riddle_

I stared at it blankley. Saint Potter. Pothead. Daddy. Mudblood. Hermione? They- Voldemort and his daughter- must have kidnapped her so that this Sophia could spy on us. I heard footsteps and quickly put it back down.

Hermione's POV

I could tell by his betrayed face that Harry had read the letter.

"Hiya Harry!" I said, writing Daddy on the front of the now folded letter. "You alright?"  
>"Yes." he said steely, and I tensed.<p>

"You don't sound alright. Maybe you should go up to the hospital wing?" I suggested.

"No, I'm fine." he insisted.

"Okay. I'm going to go and owl this to my dad, you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," he decided. We walked up to the Owlery, and I saw Draco inside.

"Wait out here." I told him. He nodded, though he didn't understand why. I walked in, and Draco saw me.

"Sophia!" he exclaimed loudly, seeing Harry outside.

"Sssh!" I hissed to him, "Potty is just out there, and he'll hear you!"

"Doesn't mean he won't be able to see me." he grinned reaching for me.

"Draco!" I giggled, "I have a message for my father and I need to send it urgently I don't have time for your games."  
>"You call this a game?" he softly kissed my cheek, "I'm offended, miss Riddle." I laughed softly.<p>

"I'll stop by the Slytherin common room after my talk with daddy and we'll continue this, shall we?" I grinned, kissing his neck.

"I'd be delighted." he smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mione? Are you done yet?" Harry called. I slithered out of Draco's embrace and motioned to him.

"Oh shut up Elddir nobody cares about your stupid parents!" he shrugged, making it up.

"And nobody cares about yours." I retorted.

"You annoy me." he growled.  
>"You're a Hufflepuff." I replied.<p>

"You're a Mudblood." he snarled, walking towards the door.

"Actually I'm a Half-blood get your facts straight!" I called after him, walking over to Arabella. "Hiya darling. Get this to my dad, and pronto okay?" she pecked me affectionately and flew off.

"Trouble with Malfoy?" Harry asked, walking in. I turned.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I handled it though."

"Oh okay then." Harry said, "What you going to do now?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Do you need to do anything?"  
>"No not realy," he replied. "Want to go back to the Gryffindor common room?"<p>

"Yeah," I agreed and we made our way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed when I walked in, "Fi angen i chi fy helpu i astudio ar gyfer fy yfory prawf sy'n siarad Cymraeg!" 'I need you to help me study for my Welsh speaking test tomorrow!'

"Pam, Ron? Rydych chi eisoes mor dda!" I praised, 'Why, Ron? You're already so good!'

"Oherwydd fy mod i'n paranoid!" 'Because I'm paranoid!' "Gofynnais Ginny am help a rhoddodd iddi geiriadur, ond mae hi'n fath o sownd!" 'I asked Ginny for help and gave her a dictionary but she's stuck!'

"Ron... Ron I think I've got it!" Ginny whooped from the corner. "Shwmae."

"Yr wyf yn gweld beth ydych yn ei feddwl. 'N annhymerus' eich helpu chi, Ron." I smiled and sat down. That means 'I see what you mean. I'll help you, Ron.'

"Iawn. Mae'r prawf ar disgrifo eich hun." he told me. 'Okay. The test is on describing yourself.

"Felly, gallwch chi?" 'So can you?'

"Yr wyf yn credu hynny." 'I think so.' "Fy enw i yw Ron ac yr wyf wedi gwallt glass ac llygaid sinser." 'My name is Ron and I have blue hair and ginger eyes.'

"Ron ei cawsoch y rownd o chwith! Nid oes gennych sinser llygaid! Sut y mae hynny'n bosibl hyd yn oed, mae'n rhiad i tybed." 'Ron you got it the wrong way round! You don't have ginger eyes! How is that even possible, I must wonder.'

"Could someone tell them to speak English, not Martian?" called Lee Jordan to us. "They could be talking about getting married for all we know!"

"Ron, Mya, gallech dau roi'r gorau i siarad yn y Gymraeg os gwelech yn dda? Mae'n freaking allan o bobl." Harry said. 'Ron, Mya, could you two stop speaking Welsh please? It's freaking out people.'

"Sorry guys." I laughed, "It wasn't Martian it was Welsh. I'm helping Ron study for a Welsh speaking test. And by the way, Lee, I would never marry Ron. I like him, maybe even love him, but just as a friend, and I bet Ron feels the same way." I turned to him, "Right, Ron?"

"Um... Ydw. I mean yes." he nodded.

"Um... Ron I don't think I'm cut out for Welsh." Ginny said, handing him the book. "I can't realy grasp it."  
>"I gathered that Ginny. It took you an hour to learn how to say hello." Ron joked.<p>

"Shut up Ron." she said defensively. "I bet you can't translate this into English. Te amo."

"That's not Welsh!" he protested.

"Te amo. Ti amo." I added, "Je taime. I'm not going to say it in Welsh, you have to figure it out."

"What kind of freaking languages where they?" Ron gasped.

"The first one was Latin, spoke in Ancient Rome and words used in many of our spells." Neville realised.

"The second one was Italian, spoke in Italy, and a very cute certain someone in this school." Ginny giggled.

"The third one: French. Used in France," I adjoined, thinking, 'I use it too.'

"What is it in Welsh?" Ron asked.

"We're not telling you." Both me and Ginny said simultaneously.

"Partly because I don't know it." Ginny reasoned.

"Partly because I don't realy feel it towards you, Ron. No offence." I smiled.

"I'll tell you what it is in English if you want, Ron!" Lavender Brown giggled.

"Go on then." Ron shrugged.

"I love you!" she squealed.

"Um... Well that's very nice of you but what did all those words mean!" Ron told her.

"No, silly! That's what ti amo, te amo, je taime, they all mean I love you! And I kinda do." she blushed.

"Thanks Lavender!" Ron grinned. "Ti amo to you too Ginny!" Ginny looked at him.

"You aren't aloud to say ti amo. Only he is aloud to say ti amo." she scowled.

"What?" Harry looked bemused.

"See, there was this guy who Ginny fancied," I began, although Ginny looked at me miming slitting my throat, "And he fancied her also. I found the latter of the info out in the middle of Febuary. Then Ginny went out with Justin to make him jealous. He decided to make her jealous and kissed me. She saw, and was VERY angry with me, even though I didn't do anything."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No!"

"Did you return the kiss?"  
>"No!"<p>

"Did you like it?"

"Eeew definitely not!"

"Shame on you Ginny Weasley."

"Anyway back to the story. I fessed up everything and he almost hit me on the head with a book because of it. Then he said to her, and I quote 'Ti amo, Ginny Weasley'." Several people went 'Aaaaw!' and Dennis Creevey gagged at the love story. Then the portrait hole swung open and a million people screamed.

"Folks don't-"

"Worry, it's just-"

"Us!" chorused Fred and George, laughing.

"Find us Hermione-"

"Neville and Ginny-"

"We need them!" A million people grabbed me, Ginny and Neville and pushed us towards them.  
>"Brill." Fred nodded, "Now guys, we were telling people about your evil laugh play, you know, the professors, some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and some Slytherins, and they didn't think that you three could carry it off. So we told them we'd put on a performance of it for them in the Great Hall."<p>

"So we've stolen some black swishy robes from Snape-" George shoved them to me,

"Some rattyish clothes for Neville-" Fred handed Neville a bundle of ragged cloths,

"And set you up a stage!" they refrained. "Unfortunatley we aren't sure what Sophia would wear."

"I know what she'd wear!" I said. "I'll help Ginny pick out an outfit. Why do you guys look so happy?"

"We're selling tickets. 5 sickles each." Fred grinned.

"A galleon if you want fist class." George added.

"Talking of which we have a couple of tickets to spare," Fred nodded, "Who wants tickets to see 'Lady Voldemorg's Evil Plan'? This is your last chance, folks!" While the boys were selling off overpriced tickets to their fellow Gryffindor's, me and Ginny ran up to her room and picked out an outfit that looked vaguely like the one I'd worn on Christmas eve. She got it on, we magically styled her hair so it looked like mine, got me dressed into my robes and collected a bald cap from Oliver Wood who happened to be holding one.

"You two look perfect!" George exclaimed upon sight.

"You too, Ratface! Positively sidekickey!" Fred praised Neville. "Come on, the performance is on in a minute!" They grabbed us and hurried us down to the Great Hall where we saw a ginormous wooden stage with red and gold velvet curtains drawn across it with the words 'Lady Voldemorg's Evil Plan!' on it in black and doomy-looking letters. It was placed infront of masses and masses of seats row upon row.

"Okay then you three get behind stage and get ready for the performance. When you heard Fred announcing it, get up there and act your socks off." George instructed. We did as we were told and went behind.

"What the hell are we doing!" Neville cried. "I can't believe they got us into this!"

"Here, I'll get you 20% of the profits." I replied, walked over to Fred and George and said, "Give Neville 20% of the profits or I walk."

"Fine he'll get 20% of the profits." Fred shrugged.

"Thanks!" I said walking back over to Neville, "There you go your getting paid now."

"Wow." Neville shook his head in wonder, "That was good negotiating."  
>"It was easy." I said.<p>

"Then again they don't want you to walk you're the main character." Ginny reasoned.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," boomed Fred's voice, "Students and Staff please take your seats, as we are about to begin."

"Get ready guys." I said. "I'll be onstage pacing, and when the curtain rises Neville, you come on. Okay?"

"Yep." Neville said and I got up onto the stage.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Slytherins and not-quite-so-Slytherins-but-more-of-Ravenclawey-Hufflepuff's, The Weasley Wizard Wheezes present: Lady Voldemorg's Evil Plan starring Neville Longbottom as Ratface, Ginny Weasley as Sophia Lily Riddle and Hermione Elddir as Lady Voldemorg!"

The curtain rose. I paced menacingly, and then Neville ran on.

"I'm back, mistress." he said.  
>"So, the Elddirs have found there precious daughter, have they?" I snarled.<p>

"Yes mistress." Neville tittered.

"Blast!" I thumped my hand down on a table with a jug and a cup on it placed at the front of the stage. The audience jumped. "And after all we did to hide her from them as well. What did you say her name was again, Ratface?"  
>"Hermione, mistess." Neville told me, "It means Well-born."<br>"Well born, I wish she'd never been born!" I roared, making Neville wince. "You said she goes to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, mistress." Neville nodded, "In her 4th year. She's best friends with Harry Potter."

"HARRY POTTER!" I yelled at Neville. I turned to my audience. "The very cause of my downfall about 14 years, 100 days, 5 hours and 15 seconds ago. And she's friends with this... this... this fish?" I heard a couple of Slytherin's chuckle. "To think my niece is friends with him. Preposterous!" I turned back to Neville. "Tell me, Ratface, where is Sophia?"

"She's outside, my lady," answered Neville, "Exploring the garden's with Draco Malfoy." I nodded.

"A nice boy," I commented, "Fetch her."

"Of course, mistress." Neville walked out. I reached for the jug, pretended to pour some water into the cup and drank it.

"Harry Potter," I grumbled, "How I despise him. How I want to rip his tiny little head of. How dare my niece befriend him! And what's more, she's probably a Gryffindor. There's not one person that went into Gryffindor that wasn't worth bothering with. Well, apart from Ratface, but that's different isn't it. Talking of Ratface, where is that incompetent bafoon?" I turned to where he had walked off. "Ratface! Have you got her yet!" Shortly after this was said Neville and Ginny walked on. "Sophia." Ginny came and knelt before me.

"Mother," she said, looking up.

"How alike your cousin you look," I grinned. I looked at the audience. "That's it! I shall get Strangetrix Le Belle to kidnap Hermione Elddir, and you will take her place. When the time is right, you will lead Harry Potter to me, and I, lady Voldemorg, will kill Harry Potter!" I laughed evilly.

"Wait, that's it?" asked Ginny, getting up. A couple of people chuckled.

"Yes that's it." I snapped, "I murder Harry Potter and nothing shall stand in my way! Now laugh with me." I started to laugh evilly and Ginny joined in.

"But, mistress," Neville piped up, "What about Bumbledore?"  
>"If Bumbledore wanted to stop me, he would have stopped me when I arose the first time." I replied, "Now, all together now, LAUGH!" and we started to laugh evilly. Then Neville started to pretend to choke. I got the cup and handed it to him. "There. Drink, Ratface drink!" he pretended to drink. "Good. Now, fourth time lucky, laugh!" and we did. Then the curtains closed.<p>

"Encore!" we heard someone call out.

"That wasn't worth a galleon it needs to be longer!" another voice decided.

"More, more, more, more, more, more!" some people began to chant. I walked back onto the stage and through the curtains.

"You want more?" I asked them.

"Yes!" they yelled.

"Okay then give Fred and George a galleon and maybe we will." I grinned. Draco shot up and gave them a galleon. "Okay, I need something to transfigure into a cage and someone with brown hair. Who'd like to volunteer?" A million hands shot up and I picked one at random.

"We'll make you a cage," whispered George, going behind the curtains. The girl I had chosen trotted up. She was in Slytherin, I think her name was Annabelle.

"Thank you. Do you mind being me? Hermione Elddir?" I asked.

"No that's no problem." Annabelle replied.

"Okay then go behind the curtains with Fred and George because you need to be in the cage." I ordered her. She nodded and went behind stage.

"Okay then next I need someone to play Strangetrix Le Belle." I said. "I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl." again, a million hands shot up. I scanned the audience and saw Pansy Parkinson sitting there glumly. "You there!" I called, "Second row, 4 from the left. Next to the dude with glasses!" Pansy's head shot up.

"Who, me?" she asked, "No. I don't think-"

"You have no choice come on up!" I told her. She got up and walked up. "You're Strangetrix Le Belle. Okay? Right go behind stage and the two people there will more or less explain what you have to do, okay?"

"Fine." she said grumpily and stomped off.

"Brilliant. I think that could be all I need. But if it isn't, I would like a couple of people in the audience, you you... the girl in the middle... you at the back and McGonagal to go behind stage and... if I need anyone else on for you all to be them? Also, if you're their look-a-like, you know, you look like who I need, you could come up as well. Or if you are them." I instructed.

"Yes Voldemorg." they all chorused.

"Good, good. Voldemorg out! Peace!" I did the peace sign and walked made my way through the mass of velvet.

"Hi Hermione just did the finishing touches to the cage!" Fred said, showing it to me. Annabelle waved from inside it.

"It's actually quite roomy!" she commented.

"Good. Now, if anyone says the words Crucio, scream in pain, okay?" she nodded. "Boys, remember to do lighting to make it seem like we're realy performing the spell."

"Cool." they said. "Curtains up in 5." and they walked off. I looked behind stage.

"Can I have Strangetrix Le Belle up here please?" Pansy grumbled and came up. "You know what to do, right?"  
>"I've just captured Hermione Elddir and am feeling very good for myself." she droned.<p>

"Brill. Remember to act like Draco's crazy aunt." I reminded.

"You just called Drakie by his first name!" she gasped. I looked at her.

"Don't call him that he's mine." I growled.  
>"What?" she asked.<p>

"Does he dance?" I asked.

"Sophia Lily Riddle? What are you doing he-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wusses and knights, we are proud to present the second scene for 'Lady Voldemorg's Evil Plan'." came Georges voice, and the curtain rose. I walked around the Ravenclaw's cage.

"Yes, yes, very nicely done, Le Belle," I nodded, looking at her. She smiled coyly and said,

"Thank you, my lady."

"Did she cause you any trouble?" I asked, walking over to her.

"No, my lady. She was quiet for the whole trip... after I crucioed her a few times." Pansy turned to Annabelle and the cage. "CRUCIO!" There was a red flash of light, and Annabelle started screaming in pretend pain. Then she stopped as abruptly as she had begun.

"Nicely done again, Le Belle." I looked at her, "You were always my favourite Deatheater."  
>"She's not as cool as Professor Snape, he's better." gasped Annabelle.<p>

"Shut it, Elddir. Silenco!" I cast, and there was a blue light. "There. We won't be hearing from her in a while." I gave a crude laugh. "Ratface!" Neville ran in with feathers all over him.

"Yes, mistress?" he asked. I looked at him with distain.

"Why are there feathers all over you?" I scorned.

"Draco Malfoy and Sophia were playing a prank." Neville replied.

"Well bring her here so I can show her her cousin." I sneered, gesturing to the Ravenclaw.

"Of course, mistress." Neville nodded and walked off, while Draco hurried behind stage.

"You must admit it looks like a good trick." Pansy nodded.

"BOMBS AWAY!" yelled Ginny from offstage.

Splat.

"BOO YA!" shouted Draco, "Score one for the Balisk kids!" There was a collection of whoops before Ginny, Draco and Neville walked on. Neville was covered in jam... well, I think it was jam.

"Sophia... hang on a sec... Why is Ratface covered in... is that jam?" I gasped, swabbing a dollop with my finger and holding it up to my face.

"I think it is." Neville replied.

"Strawberry?" I wondered, licking it. He repeated the action.  
>"No I think it's apricots for sure." he disagreed.<p>

"If it's apricots why is it red? ... oh my god." I gasped. He looked at me and we quickly wiped it onto our clothes. Well... Neville did. I wiped it on his clothes as well. Mine were being rented from a spy- I couldn't take my chances.

"Ew." he commented.

"Don't fret it was only raspberry jam!" Ginny laughed. "Or was it... Ooh a cage!" she hopped over to it.

"Sophia meet your cousin Hermione." I introduced.

"Awesome! Hi cuz! Are you a team Edward like me?" Ginny asked.

"No." Annabelle answered.

"Who can deny the awesomeness of vampires though?" Ginny whined.

"Who can deny the hotness of Jacob?" the Ravenclaw retorted.

"Yep. This is definitely my cousin because she has the same fiery personality." Ginny concluded.

"Hey is that Granger?" Draco put in walking over to the family reunion.

"It's Elddir, now get out!" I told him.

"That's harsh." Draco commented.

"Do you expect anything else from her? She's evil." Pansy sighed. Suddenly someone ran on to the stage and started running in circles, yelling,

"Evil! EEEEEEVVVIIILLL! BEWARE! EEEEBBEEEELLL!" I looked at him as he screamed. Then he ran off. We were silent for a minute.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was... Ravenforest I think, mistress." Neville answered.

"Hm... evil deed for tomorrow: Hand him over to the ministry as a Deatheater." I thought aloud manically. "Now where were we?"

"You were telling me to get out." Draco reminded.

"Right. Just get out," I sighed, "I honestly can't be bothered to put in any effort."

"If you had something scary I would run out screaming." Draco grinned.

"Fine. Ratface, you know what to do." I ordered. Neville nodded and walked offstage.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked. Then Neville came back on with Susan Bones, a red-head from Hufflepuff who loved Justin and had previously been out with him.

"Hi." she greeted, looking at Draco.

"AAAHH! GINGER!" Draco freaked and ran out of the room. The whole audience laughed.  
>"There. How are you Susan?" I asked, turning to her.<p>

"Good. I think I'll get an A on my potions, Voldy." she commented.

"That's brilliant! Why don't you wait outside and we'll catch up, yeah? How's that boy you were dating... you know... um... Dustbin?"

"You mean Justin?" asked Annabelle, "Oh, he and her aren't dating anymore because Justin heard she kissed Blaise Zabini in a Transfiguration detention. He heard it from George from Ravenclaw who got it from..."

"Shut it Elddir I want to hear it from Susan." I snapped. "Sorry about that Suzie."

"It's okay. And I liked Justin as well." Susan sighed, walking off.

"How lovers fall," I sighed. "Did I tell you about the time where I was dating a boy from-"

"Yes, mother." Ginny grinned, "And it was pretty graphic, so please don't tell it again.  
>"Fine. But that was the last time I dated someone who's name began with A and ended with R." I rolled my eyes.<p>

"So anyway why'd you get rid of Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm going to remind you of your mission." I replied.

"Oooh goody!" she exclaimed.

"Your mission, if you choose to except it- oh who am I kidding you won't except it you have to do it! Your mission, whether you choose to except it or not, is to go back to Hogwarts yadda yadda yadda marauders map, yadda yadda yadda and we will invade Mars! So then yadda yadda yadda superman yadda yadda yadda I Lady Voldemorg will kill Harry Potter. Got it?"

"Yep. But where did the invading Mars bit come from?" Ginny asked.

"Oh." I blushed, "Sorry about that, that's Birdseed and Le Belle's mission later on."

"I get to go to Mars?" Pansy gaped, "WHOOHO! I KNEW ONE DAY THIS LOW SALARY JOB WOULD PAY OFF!"  
>"Um... Strangetrix?"<p>

"Yes, my lady?"  
>"You don't get paid for this."<p>

"Oh well I'm still going into space!" and with that Pansy skipped off.

"I wanna go into space!" Ginny whined.

"Stop whining your going to Hogwarts instead." I replied.

"Oh yeah can I tell Draco?" she asked.  
>"No."<p>

"Aaaw why not?" she grinned.

"Because." I replied.

"Because what?"  
>"Just because."<p>

"Because what?"

"Sophia?"

"Yeah mum?"  
>"Shut-" just then a phone in my pocket that had appeared there randomly started to ring. "What the-?"<br>"_Nobody's perfect,_

_I gotta work it,_

_Again and again to get it right!_"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I groaned and pressed receive. "What!"  
>"Mya this is Fred, just act like your on the phone to somebody. Anybody." Fred whispered into the receiver.<p>

"I don't want car insurance!" I stood there, pretending to listen to the person on the phone, "I don't care how cheap it is! I don't have a car... yes, your right. I should work on that." The audience chuckled. "Hey you'll put in a tiny plush meerkat?" I put my hand to the phone. "Hey Phia d'you or any of your friends want a plush meerkat?" I asked Ginny.

"No," she shook her head.

"Elddir what about you? Or Potter or Weasley?" I offered.

"Hm... Ron may need a new teddy, but I think I'll pass."

"Okay." I spoke down to Fred, "I don't need a plush meerkat at the moment."

"I want one!" Neville called to me.

"Shut up Ratface get your own meerkat!" I listened for a moment, "Oh, now you think I need to tone up? I'll have you know I'm in mint condition!"

"Yeah yeah Mum like you'll ever be healthy." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You have sugar cereals with whipped cream for breakfast!" Neville added.

"I was thinking of getting you a doll for your birthday Ratface but I don't see that happening now." I said.

"You're evil." he complained. Then the guy from earlier popped up and started screaming the ebel rubbish again.

"SHUT IT!" we all yelled.

"What?" I asked to the phone, "You'll put me down for some car insurance? No! I don't need car insurance! I don't have a car!" Silence. "WHAT? I need to pay 1,000,000,000 pounds! I can't pay that? And I don't even have a car! I've had it. Good day." and I slammed the phone down onto the table.

"_Nobody's perfect,_

_I gotta work it,_

_Again and again to get it right!_"

"Nobody answer that." I growled. We all stood there listning for five seconds.

"Would somebody get that?" Pansy yelled, storming in again and picking up the phone.

"NO!" we all yelled, but it was too late.  
>"What? Do I want car insurance? Well I'd have to get a car... and a driver's license first. Where do they sell them, by the way?" chuckle from Muggleborns. "Oooh a plush meerkat? Anybody want a plush meerkat?"<p>

"ME!" Neville roared.

"Nobody? Okay then."  
>"MEEEEE!"<p>

"Alright, I'll have one meerkat plushy thing."

"YAY!"

"Not for you Ratface for me! Okay, when do I get my doll?" she listened for a few minutes. "What? I need to have car insurance to get one? Alright, WHO in this goddamn place has car insurance?" she yelled.

"I do!" Rookforest, as we'd dubbed him (It was really Dean) jumped on. "And I have a car as well!"  
>"Oooh yay! Take me for a ride!" Pansy giggled and went to go off with him.<p>

"Wait! Strangetrix!" I yelled.

"Yeah my lady?" she asked.

"You're married to Rudolph!"

"So? He's rotting in a cell in Alakazam! There's no need for me to worry, or stay loyal!" she laughed a crazy laugh and disappeared off to who know's where with Seamus.

"At least now we won't here evil-" began Ginny.

"EEEEEEEVIIIIIL! EEEEEVVVVIIIIIIILLLLLL!" Seamus ran back on, took a bow and ran back off.

"God that's annoying!" I commented.

"Anyway... what I wanna know is when do I get out of this cage?" Annabelle asked.

"When Potter dies," I replied.

"God Harry hurry up and die then I need a pee!" she gasped.

"Well then we better get started. Off you go to Hogwarts, Sophia!" I ordered.

"What's the magic word?" she asked.

"Peanut butter." I replied almost instantly.

"Well I was looking for please but that works too!" Ginny grinned and she walked off.

"Well now what?" Annabelle asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Who wants soup?"

"I hate soup!" shuddered Neville.

"Oh well then. Who wants scones with raspberry jam?" I asked.

"You betcha!" Neville said and we walked off singing that Muppet song 'Ma Nah Ma Nah'.

"_Ma nah ma nah!_" sang Neville.

"_Do do de do do!_" I sang.

"_Ma nah ma nah!_"

"_Do do de do!_"

"_Ma nah ma nah!_"

"_Do do de do do, de do do, de do do de do do do duh duh dun nah nuh!_" The curtains closed and the crowd applauded.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen... the cast of 'Lady Voldemorg's Evil Plan'! In order of appearance!" Fred announced.

"Hermione Elddir as Lady Voldemorg!" I got through the curtains and bowed as everybody applauded.

"Neville Longbottom as Ratface!" Neville came out.

"Ginny Weasley as Sophia Lily Riddle!" More clapping as Ginny joined us.

"Pansy Parkinson as Strangetrix Le Belle- who was Belletrix." Pansy came out.

"That was actually kinda fun." she admitted.

"The Mya is always right." I told her.

"Annabelle as Hermione Elddir!" Out came Annabelle the Slytherin.

"Draco Malfoy playing himself!" Draco came out and a million people shouted,

"Tom Felton! Tom Felton! Tom Felton!" screaming fan girls roared in approval.

"Shut up it's not Tom Felton, it's the ferret!" I shouted back to them. "No cute boy, just a Slytherin."

"Dean Thomas as Ravenforest- who is Rookwood, by the way." Out came Dean of doom.

"Susan Bones also playing herself." Susan came out and bowed.

"For anybody too stupid to make it out, Birdseed is Avery- nice one Mya! And Rudolph is Rodolphus- Belletrix's husband who is in Askaban." George informed everyone. We did a huge bow and everyone clapped. As I looked around at my- oops, OUR adoring fans, I saw Harry. He was glaring at me.

**A/N:**** There you are. If you thought that chapter was a bit repetitive of the whole play thing, it's because the real version of the chapter only took up two pages so I decided to make it longer. What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? What will happen when Hermione-Sophia goes to see her father in the forest? KristinePierce, did you like your special appearance? I had loads of fun writing it. Please review!  
><strong>

**Comix**

**(PS: I think I've outlined the last chapters for the story now, all I have to do is write them. I think water gives me ideas, because the story popped into my head in a bathtub, the Dramione parts pop into my head in the shower all the time, and the last chapters ideas popped into my head yesterday when I was walking home in the rain without an umberella!)**


	30. The unnameable chapter

Chapter 30: The un-namable chapter

**A/N:**** I hate this chapter. If it was up to me it'd be gone from the story, but it's not up to me because this part is crucial to the story. Anyway, here it is, my now unnameable chapter.**

Ginny and I stood silently watching the sun go down over the mountains.

"Wow," I breathed.

"It's so beautiful." Ginny mused.

"It makes me want to write a realy long poem." I sighed.

"It makes me... wanna barf." Ron said coming up behind us.

"Could you two step out of the way so we could have a little light down there?"

"Ronald why don't you just use lumos?" I asked him, turning around.

"Oh shut it." he sighed. Then he caught sight of Harry. "Hey Harry! Wanna play a game of wizard chess?"

"Um... not right now Ron." he declined.

"Why not?" Ron whined.

"Because he always looses." I grinned.

"I do not always loose!" Harry protested. "There was this one time..."

"That he let you win?" I finished, "Because seriously Harry, you aren't as good as Ron at wizard chess."

"Ha ha!" Ron gloated.

"But don't feel bad about yourself Harry, Ron's good at chess and your good at everything else." Ginny sympathised. I laughed.

"What about you Mya?" Ron turned to me, "Do you wanna play?"

"Ron you know I find Wizards chess barbaric." I replied, "Plus I promised someone I'd meet them."  
>"When?" Ron asked. I looked at my watch.<p>

"Right now. I guess I should go then." I got up and went to leave.

"Can I come?" Harry asked.

"No." I replied and walked out of the hole. I put my ear to the portrait.

"Watch it!" the Fat lady snapped.

"Sorry," I whispered, "Won't be a minute."

"I'll just be a second guys." I heard Harry say. I started to walk down the stairs hurriedly just before the painting swung open and Harry came out, following in what he called silence. I tried to ignore the clomping of his boots. Just as I walked through the doors to the ground (What do you call them?) someone ran up to me.

"Hi Mya!" I turned.

"Justin!" I greeted.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.  
>"Don't tell anybody but I'm going to the forbidden forest." I told him.<p>

"Why?" he pressed.

"To see my dad." I replied.

"You mean Voldemort?" he grinned. I stared at him blankly.

"Tell me I'm going crazy because I never told you." I breathed.

"Mione I was joking! So it's true? Your Sophia Lily Riddle?" he gasped.

"Keep it down." I hissed. "Yes, I'm Sophia Lily Riddle. And Hermione Elddir. I'm kinda both. But Harry," I indicated to behind us, "Harry thinks that I'm Sophia Lily Riddle who's pretending to be Hermione Elddir because her dad captured her. So act like either as if you know or you don't, kay?"

"Okay. Can I come?" his ears perked up. What was he, a sort of elf?  
>"No, Justin." I sighed.<p>

"Why not?" he looked crestfallen.

"It's dangerous- but if you want I'll meet you tomorrow in the Great Hall and I'll spend the whole day with you." I offered.

"Okay. It's a date." he grinned. I tensed. "Not a date then. I'll... see you there."

"Brill." I smiled and walked away. Then he ran back to me.

"You know Harry's following you." he stated.

"Yep, I know." I shrugged. "That's the plan."

"Okay then see you tomorrow." he beamed and walked back up to the castle. I slipped into the darkness of the forest.

"Lumos." I casted. It cast a blue light into the trees and I set forward. Soon enough I came into a clearing.

"Sophia." my father said and I was enveloped into a caring hug.

"Daddy," I smiled, cherishing the moment.

"Does anyone suspect you, my dear?" he asked, looking at me and studying my face.

"As I said in my letter, Potter does. I caught him glaring at me today." I relayed.

"What about that Weasley?"

"Nope, still as ignorant and stupid as always." I laughed, "But Potter is the one who could reveal me... combined with Skeeter's report."

"She'll pay for that, my dear." My dad promised.

"Oh I know she will." I grinned darkly, "If you don't get her then I will. But anyway, did you bring her like I wanted?" I asked.

"Right over there, my dear. In the cage." he pointed to a semi-large cage in the center of the glade.

"Why is she unconscious, daddy?" I asked, studying the body inside. He laughed.

"Wouldn't you be after being tortured for hours on end?" he pointed out.

"Good point," I smiled. "We need to wake her up, send her back."

"Why should we send her back, my dear?" he sneered, "She knows our secret now. Nobody can know our secret, apart from the most trustworthy, like Ginny, Blaise and Draco."  
>"I know, Daddy. But won't Potter be suspicious if Hermione Elddir never comes back?" I mused.<p>

"He'll be worried. Especially when we ransom her. He comes, we kill him, then we kill the Mudblood!" father laughed, "It's brilliant."

"Um... okay but what about-" just then there was a rustle in the bushes. I spun around. "What was that?"  
>"I'm not sure." my father answered.<p>

"I'll go look," I decided. I felt among the bushes and came face to face with a mop of brown hair. "Justin! What the Hufflepuff are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I couldn't miss the action. Besides, I need to tell you something."

"Well you can tell me tomorrow," I hissed.

"No." he disagreed, "I need to tell you now. It's urgent."

"I'll come and find you when I'm finished here. You need to go!" I enforced.

"No Phia." he shook his head.

"Then stay right here. Don't move a mussel." I odered. Then I turned back to my dad, "Nothing. Must have been a nargle or something." I shrugged.

"What in Salazar is a nargle?" my dad asked.

"Don't ask me. It was Luna Lovegood who brought them up." I grinned, "Now back to the plan."  
>"Yes," he mirrored my grin, "We have to leave now, though. With the girl. So come and take my-"<br>"You won't be going anywhere, Voldemort." we both turned and saw Harry standing in front of the trees with a determined glare in his eyes. I gasped, before regaining my posture.

"Harry!" I goggled, "That goodness you're here! Voldemort- he was going to kidnap me-"  
>"The games up Riddle," he growled, "I know what little game you've been playing. And everyone else will know as well when I drag you both up to Hogwarts, where you'll probably be sentenced to a dementor's kiss." I clung to my father in fright.<p>

"Daddy kill him!" I squealed.

"Avada-" Justin stumbled out of his hiding place and straight into the line of fire.

"Justin get out of the way!" I shouted.

""Ked-" he was rooted to the spot.

"Justin! Daddy, stop!" I sobbed.

"Avra." there was a green flash of light. I looked around, glancing for a sign he was still alive. Harry stood there, gaping at the ground. I followed his gaze, fighting back tears.

"No," I groaned, staring at his body collapsed upon the floor, his mop of slightly curly brown hair spread across his face. "No." I ran to him and flung my arms around him, letting my tears fall freely.

"I-" began Harry. I looked up to him, hating every inch of his still alive body.

"It should have been you." I spat, "It should be you dead! Not him! Not Justin!"

"I-" he couldn't get the words out.

"Go. Get out of here." I hissed, "Get out of here before I kill you myself!" he took one look at my distraught, tear-stained face and fled. I looked back down at Justin. "No. No! Wake up, Justin. Open your eyes. Now isn't your time! Me and you- we're spending the day together tomorrow! And you and Susan- you'll be back together before you know it. You'll get married, and have two children. A boy and a girl, remember? You two will grow old together and raise a whole cat family! Don't die!"

"Sophia... he- he's gone." my father commented, putting his arms around me. I shrugged him off.

"Justin, wake up. Open your eyes. I won't believe your dead. I won't believe he's killed you." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry." I heard my dad whisper, before he apperated off.

"Justin." I cried softly. "Wake up. Tomorrow- it'll be the best day of your life, I promise you. Come on, Justin, wake up!" Suddenly, his electric blue eyes snapped open. "Justin!" a smile crept onto his face.

"I love you." he whispered. Then, slowly his eyes closed again.

"What?" I whispered. "Justin? Don't you dare say that as a goodbye! Don't you close your eyes! Justin? No. No! Wake up! Wake up!" And I collapsed into tears.

**A/N:**** That came from nowhere. Literally. I was writing it in school, some random person in my class was leaning over my shoulder reading it and said, you should make him tell her he loves her. And so I did.**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it, like me? Was my eviler version of Voldemort okay? Please review, but no flames!**

**Comix**


	31. The Aftermath

Chapter 31: The Aftermath

**A/N:**** I was hit in the head with a basketball. Then I was hit in the shoulder and the foot by the same ball. Then I was stood on. Then I was hit on the head by a bottle. CLEARLY someone's trying to get rid of me. That or I'm incredibly unlucky today. Here is the 31st chapter! There's only one more chapter for you until you catch up with me, though there won't be many left, I think. Depends on how many random things I can think for people to do during the space between the deadline for the fake kidnapping and when Hogwarts school ends for the year. Ideas would be useful!**

It was around midnight when I finally fell asleep, my arms still around his lifeless body. Immediately I found myself in a dream. The place was smoky. There were bodies all around me, groaning from the pain and I filled with dread. The dream I'd had before Christmas? No. It couldn't be.

"Sophia get Wormtail and apparate out of here it's not safe!" It was. And I recognised the voice. Draco.

"Sophia, go!" I turned and ran across the battlefield.

"Hermione?" I whirled around to see Harry. "Where are you going we need you!"

"No Harry," I sighed, "You don't need me. All I do is bring bad luck. I'm sorry." I turned to go, and he grabbed my arm. The cardigan slipped off and he was face to face with the dark mark.

"Hermione, what-" he began, choking on his words. I turned away.

"I'm sorry Harry." I said softly, continuing to search for Wormtail.

"Hermione." A voice whispered to me. But it wasn't Harry like last time. It was Justin. Suddenly I was jolted awake as some put there arms around me.

"Justin?" I asked sleepily.

"No," the person replied, "It's Draco. And it's also 5 in the morning. What are you doing out here?" my eyes snapped open.

"Justin. Where is he?" I asked, looking around, "Is he still…"

"I'm sorry Sophia." He murmured. I burst into tears. "Shhh… shhh it's okay."

"He… he…" I began, not being able to finish my sentence.

"He what, Phia?" Draco asked me, holding me close and stroking my hair.

"He loved me." I finished before breaking down into sobs again.

"He loved you?" he repeated.

"Yes." I whimpered.

"When did he tell you that?" he pressed.

"He opened his eyes… and he said it… then… he died!" I howled. Draco softly wiped the tears from my cheek.

"Sshhh… calm it, Phia." He hushed, "Hush little Phia, don't you cry, Drakie's gonna buy you… um… the whole blue sky, and if that sky starts to rain, Drakie's gonna buy you a top with a stain, and if that stain comes out in the wash, Drakie's gonna buy you some really good nosh, and if that nosh makes you feel sick, Drakie's gonna buy you a really big stick, and if that stick is too long, Drakie's gonna buy you a Gaga song, and if that Gaga song's too catchy, Drakie's gonna buy you… um… Catchy, Fatchy, Matchy, Satchy, Gratchy, Yatzee… YAY! Drakie's gonna buy you a game of Yatzee, and if that Yatzee is too boring, you will find Drakie snoring!"

"Are you trying to sing to me to make me feel better?" I asked him.

"No this is for fun of course I am!" he replied, "Is it working?"

"No." I answered.

"Then I'll sing another verse! And if Drakie's snoring bothers you, Drakie's gonna buy you a cow that goes moo, and if that cow doesn't moo anymore, Drakie's gonna buy you your very own law, and if that law is way too strict, Drakie's gonna find out that he was tricked, and if that trick was way too funny, Drakie's gonna go to the bank to get more money, and when Drakie's got a new loan, Drakie's gonna buy you a mobile phone,"

"Draco-"

"And if that phone costs way too much, Drakie's gonna buy you a rabbit hutch, and if that rabbit hutch is empty, Drakie's gonna buy you some herbal tea, and if that herbal tea's too hot, Drakie's gonna buy you a baby cot, and if that cot is way too small, Drakie's gonna buy you a shopping mall, and if that mall gets sold out, Drakie's gonna buy you a fish called a trout,"

"Draco!"

"And if that trout gets eaten for dinner, Drakie's gonna buy you west Berliner, and if Drakie doesn't know what that is, Drakie's gonna buy you a pop quiz, and if that pop quiz is too hard, Drakie's gonna buy you the national guard, and if their guns are too sharp, Drakie's gonna buy you a golden harp, and if that golden harp don't play, Drakie's gonna buy you a lump of clay, and if that clay is too mouldy, Drakie's gonna talk to Voldy, and if Voldy gives Drakie a sickle, Drakie's gonna buy you a sticker,"

"Draco that doesn't rhyme…"

"And if that sticker won't stick, Drakie's gonna do a magic trick, and if that magic trick goes wrong, Drakie's gonna buy you King Kong, and if King Kong doesn't exist, Drakie's gonna show you the wizard rock twist, and if it doesn't load on Youtube, Drakie's gonna buy you a Rubix cube, and if nobody can work out the puzzle, Drakie's gonna buy you a dog muzzle, and if that muzzle can't contain, Drakie's gonna buy you a steam train, and if that train doesn't go choo choo, Drakie's gonna buy you a horse shoe, and if that horse shoe runs out of luck, Drakie's gonna buy you a delivery truck, and if that truck does not deliver, Drakie's gonna buy you a potato skinner, and if that skinner gets dirty, Drakie's gonna buy you a Christmas tree, and if there's no presents in the morning-"

"Draco I told Ginny we found Phia.' Blaise walked into the clearing, "what happened to the Hufflepuff?" I burst into tears again.

"Oh thanks a lot Blaise I only just got her to stop crying a second ago!" Draco sighed, "Hush little Phia don't you cry, Drakie's gonna buy you a white tie-"

"Please don't do it again," I said between sobs.

"Are you saying I can't sing?" asked Draco indignantly.

"Yes." Blaise answered and I giggled, "Hey Sophia knock knock!"

"Whose there?" I asked.

"To." Blaise continued.

"To who?" I asked.

"To whom, surely." He grinned. I giggled.

"Okay, I have one!" Draco smirked, "Who is the biggest wife in the USA?"

"Who?" I questioned,

"Mississippi!" he howled with laughter.

"Okay my turn!" I smiled, "What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?"

"I KNOW THIS ONE!" shouted Blaise, "FROSTBITE!" we all chuckled, "Okay enough with the corny jokes. It's the middle of the night, and you should be in bed." I nodded and got up.

"But what about…" I wondered, trying not to say his name.

"I'll take him up to Dumbledore's office," Blaise smiled half-heartedly, "It won't seem too promising for me, but what can I do."

"I want to help." I told him.

"No," Draco disagreed, "You need to go to bed."

"But-" I protested.

"Do I have to carry you up there?" Draco threatened. I looked at him.

"Carry me," I agreed. He shrugged.

"Alright then," he replied and picked me up like we had just gotten married. I snuggled into his chest and shut my eyes. His warm breath on my neck and the rythemetic beats of his feet on the ground were enough to make me slip into a dreamless sleep. What I thought to be five seconds later I heard Draco whisper to me.

"Wake up, Phia. We're here." I slowly opened my eyes and Draco gently set me on the floor. I was immediately attacked by a hug.

"Phia I'm so glad you're safe when Harry came back and you didn't I got really worried what happened?" Ginny babbled.

"Ginny," I said in a whisper, "Justin's dead."

"What?" she gasped, "How…"

"It was meant for Harry, but he couldn't move." I sighed. "It's all Harry's fault! If he hadn't given me the book Dad wouldn't have been interested in them and wanted to show him he's back. Then I wouldn't have used that stupid plan that backfired on my leaving Justin dead!"

"I'm sure that's just shock talking." Draco decided.

"Ginny what're you doing?" Ron's voice floated from the common room. Draco kissed me on the cheek and went down the stairs. A second later Ron appeared by Ginny, "Mione what were you doing out so late?"

"It's a long story, Ron." I replied and walked in. The portrait hole closed and Harry walked down the stairs.

"Happy now, are you?" he snarled.

"Happy? No, what about you?" I returned.

"Realy?" he scoffed, "An innocent boy died tonight. An innocent boy who had a life to lead."

"I know that more than anyone." I growled. Ron looked from Harry to me to Harry in bewilderment.

"Someone died-" Ron gasped.

"You didn't know him," he reasoned. I was quiet for a moment before shaking my head.

"You're wrong." And I pushed past him and ran up the stairs.

"Harry what's going on?" I heard Ron say. I flopped down onto my bed and fell instantly asleep.

The next morning when I woke up the dormitory was empty. I got dressed and went downstairs and saw the entire congregation of Gryffindor there, either sitting or standing. Everyone was staring at me.

"Hiya everyone!" I greeted. "What we talking about?" when nobody answered I sat down next to Ron uninvited. "Hiya Ron. You alright?" he nodded, "Need anymore help with Welsh?" he shook his head. "I can teach you food and drinks." He shook his head. I sighed, "Are you going to speak at all?" shake. "Fine. I'll go talk to Ginny then, assuming everyone here is mute." I got up and everyone started chattering. I walked over to Ginny. "What's going on?"

"Harry tattled on you. The whole of Gryffindor thinks you kidnapped Hermione now. And that you're the cause of Justin's death." Ginny relayed.

"Of course," I sighed. "Thank you Harry for ruining my life again," everyone stopped talking, "What?" I snapped, "Do I have two heads?"

"Quirrel did," Fred grinned. I smiled.

"My Godfather- whom Harry killed." I added.

"It was the only way to save the stone!" Harry reasoned.

"That was only meant to scare you, you know," I thought aloud, "Last night. He only wanted to show you he was back. You could have jumped in front of Justin- nothing would have happened to you."

"And yet something happened to Justin." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to pretend last night wasn't partly my fault," I said, "I shouldn't have let him stay in the trees. I told him to stay put but he wouldn't listen."

"What would have happened if you stopped the curse though? Would it have had any affect on you?" asked Alica.

"Might've killed me, might not've." I replied.

"You weren't going to risk it? Think of the people who loved him, whom he loved. Much less than yours, right?" scowled a 7th grader.

"No," Ginny said, "Not right. Loads of people love Phia, including-"

"Ginny you knew all along and didn't tell us!" Ron exclaimed.

"-Including Justin." Ginny finished, "the last words he ever said to her were 'I love you'."

"He probably thought she was Hermione." Lavender piped up, "Like we all did."

"But he knew," I frowned to myself. "I told him. He knew." There was a gasp. "You act as if I don't have a heart, but who was there all night crying over his dead body? Me. Who stayed there even though it was freezing? Me. Who tried CPR on him even though she knew that, deep down, that he was dead? Not you, me. Who almost committed suicide but unfortunately forgot the spell because she was so distraught!" and I turned and stormed on of the Portrait hole and straight into Professor McGonagal. "Sorry Professor," I grumbled, side-stepped her and ran down one of the staircases.

Ginny's POV

"Phia!" I called after her as she fled the common room. I turned to Harry. "Now look what you've done. You always have to blame others, don't you!" I turned to go after her and came face-to-face with Professor McGonagal.

"Stay where you are Miss Weasly I need to talk to you all," she said. I nodded mutely. "If you may not have heard something happened last night. Somebody died because of it, but the headmaster doesn't quite know how, or why. So could I have-"

"I'll tell you what happened Professor." Harry said aloud. I glared at him.

"There are two sides to a story," I told him, "Phia deserves a chance to explain. Oh, and BTW, that wasn't Mya in the cage."

"Oh really? Who was it then?" Harry challenged, "And why would you know?"

"Do you really think they'd be stupid enough to bring her in a 12 mile radius of here? If they had her?" I laughed, "oh that is rich. You do!"

"If they had her? They do have her. Are you calling me a liar?" Harry growled, taking a step towards me.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I snarled, stepping towards him.

"Well I'm sure you're not, because NOBODY calls Harry Potter a liar," he drew his wand.

"Example?" he asked.

"That's Phia's evil." I smirked.

"Slytherin trait." Harry grinned.

"For example- that was never Mione's saying. It was Phia's all along." I replied.

"Liar." He growled.

"Castre-" I started.

"Stop." McGonagal ordered. "Potter, headmaster's office."

"She's off the hook?" Harry goggled, "She was about to hex me!"

"Potter- Headmasters office now." She snapped, "And Weasley-"

"Which one?" me and my brothers quarteted.

"Ginny Weasly. Go find Miss Elddir."  
>"Riddle." Harry corrected.<p>

"Shut it." I warned.

"Just do it- both of you." She sighed, retreating out of the door. I immediately sprinted down to the Slytherin common room- well, outside. Because obviously I still haven't worked out how to get in. Theo Nott was standing outside reading a newspaper.

"Eider." I greeted. Eider was the most random thing I could think of (an Artic duck), and was pretty sure that it was today's magic word.

"Correct. What'd you want me to do?" he sighed with a cocky grin.

"I got it right?" I gasped.

"There's a section about them in the Quibbler." Nott shrugged.

"You read the Quibbler!" I grinned.

"Yes now what'd you want?" he snapped.

"I need to talk to Blaise and Draco." I decided.

"Coolio." He nodded and faded into the snake thing. I still don't understand how they do that. How the Hufflepuff are they supposed to merge into a solid wall? I was still pondering this when Draco and Blaise came out.

"What's up Gin?" Blaise asked, kissing my on my cheek.

"Have either of you seen Phia?" I questioned.

"What? She's missing? Since when?" Draco asked worridley, very concerned.

"Since about 15 minutes ago." I relayed what had gone on in the common room.

"She said she almost commited SUICIDE?" Draco gasped, horrified.

"I know it's horrible isn't it," I sighed, "but it really affected her. The guy who loved her died- what's more her dad was the one to do it."

"We need to go find her," Blaise decided, "She could try again." Draco nodded. "I'll take the library and the Owlery."

"I'll check the grounds." I inputed.

"And I'll search the towers." Draco added.

"Why the towers?" I asked.

"Because imagine if she's about to try again, then I run through and say dramatically, 'Stop Sophia! You can't die! I love you!' Sounds romantic, right?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. If we find her, send her down to Dumbledore's office. I'll meet you back here in an hour." I told them. They nodded and we separated. I searched high and low, near and far, yadda yadda yadda and soon came to the Black Lake. I saw Phia in the middle of the lake and immediately feared the worst.

"SOPHIA!" I yelled, running to the edge of the water. She screamed and went under. "Crap. PHIA?" she surfaced closer to me with an angry look on her face.

"What was that for?" she snapped angrily.

"Sorry, I just…" I thought of words to fit.

"You just what?" she sighed, "I was relaxed, Ginny, really relaxed. I haven't been relaxed in weeks."

"Dumbledore wants you," I told her, "he wants to know about… what happened."

"Oh great," she groaned, getting out of the water. "Another person jumping to conclusions."

"Come on," I said, taking her arm and leading her up to the castle, "About earlier… did you really try to kill yourself?"

"Yeah… I realised something."

"What?"

"If anyone else had died, Justin wouldn't have moped around. He'd have honeyed the dead by continuing to live his life, by soldiering on." She grinned, "I'm making him sound like a Gryffindor."

"Yes, you are but it sounds like him," I shrugged, "we rubbed off on him, I guess."

"I wish he'd rubbed off on us," Sophia sighed, "I feel more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor right now."

"That's just because they shunned you," I replied as we strolled through the hallways, "You're a Gryffindor really."

"Yeah," she laughed wryly, "The heir of Slytherin, a Gryffindor."

"Salazar's turning in his grave." I joked. We reached Dumbledore's office. Harry emerged from the top of the stairs.

"Riddle," he nodded.

"Harry," Sophia grinned.

"Murderer." He hissed. I shook my head.

"I'm sure Dumbledore doesn't approve of name calling!" Sophia smiled, pushing past him.

"Always so quick to judge."  
>"Shut it Ginny."<br>"My boyfriend wouldn't like that!" I sang.

"I said shut it- wait hang on you have a boyfriend?" I grinned, and Sophia knocked on Dumbledore's door.

Hermione's POV 

"Miss Riddle?" Dumbledore asked from inside, "good. Why don't you open the Gryffindor and Slytherin?" I opened the door and he chuckled. I walked up to him.

"I don't get it," I told him.

"Sit down, Miss Riddle and I'll explain," he said. I sat down. "Okay. So you were at the door, yes? The Gryffin Door. And you slithered in. Slytherin? Get it?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Oh well," he shrugged, "So what happened last night? Tell me as truthfully as you can."

"Could you promise me something first professor?"

"Of course. What is it, Miss Riddle?"

"Can you promise me that you won't tell?"

"Yes," he nodded solemnly.

"Well it all kind of started before school started. I had an owl from Voldemort, my father…" I told him everything that had happened since that day. At the end of my tale, Dumbledore was silent for a moment.

"Do you want to come back next year, Miss Riddle?" He asked, eyes twinkling. "As yourself, I mean." I nodded.

"It could be nice, sir." I replied, "but Harry… Harry would think that we'd kidnaped me- Hermione, and he'd hate me. I don't want him to hate me."

"How about I arrange for an imaginary Miss Elddir to go on an unplanned vacation to Australia with her parents? Then you could come as yourself and the only thing you'd have to do would be to send a letter every couple of weeks."

"I'd like that, Professor." I nodded, and walked to the door.

"And Miss Riddle?" I turned.

"Yes Professor?"

"I'm sorry about Mr Finch-Fletchly."

"Me too, Professor. Me too."

**A/N:**** What did you think? The 'Drakie's Gonna Buy You' song is the kind of thing you get when you have a bored girl in ICT during the winter with access to an awesome site which rhymes things for you. And the Gryffindor/Slytherin joke was found on some program my friend Becky was watching when I was over her house during Easter. I went a LOONG time on writer's block. But, what with the rainy season coming up, I have ideas for the story! **

**But I need more. Say, if you'd like the story to continue for a bit longer, ideas for what people could do during the summer are welcome. Can be as random, funny, dangerous, boring, forgien as you'd like! **

**How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Too long? Was Dumbledore okay? I haven't really mentioned him yet, but I had to in this chapter. Ooh, and something funny - I updated the chapter called 'Aftermath', after math. Seriously. My class went on a school trip I didn't want to go on, so they gave me and some others random classes- and I got double math last. What goes on inside teachers minds I don't know.**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	32. Thestrals and Crabcakes

Chapter 32: Thestrals and Crab cakes

**A/N:**** Hello! Where the thestrals are is where I gave up for five months! Then I was in the library looking at random riddles and I had a brain wave, and wrote it (I was having Crab cakes for dinner…) and then walking home I had the ideas for the rest of the story. And I've partly forgotten them already… Darn my forgetful brain!**

"So?" Harry snapped when I emerged from the office.

"I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, Harry." I grinned.

"You're not aloud to call me that," he told me, "only my friends are allowed to call me Harry."

"I can call you whatever I like." I told him, "it's a free world."

"It's a free world?" He scoffed, "free world my-"

"Language." I reprimanded.

"Shut up. If it's a free world why is Mione chained up in your house?" He grumbled.

"Who said she was chained up? Just because sh'es kidnapped it doesn't mean she's chained up." Ginny said.

"Who said she was kidnapped at all?" I laughed, "didn't you hear our plans Harry, or are you deaf too? We have her as a hostage. And a rule of hostagism is: Never mistreat you're hostage- until the deadline. Which, by the way Harry, is in a couple of weeks. Don't miss it."

"What?"

"Oh hey! Who knows where Justin is?" I asked.

"Phia, Justin's dead." Ginny reminded me.

"I know that," I nodded, "but I told him I'd spend the day with him, and I will, whether he's dead or not. So who knows where he is?"

"In the Entrance Hall, Phia." Ginny told me solemnly.

"Thanks," I thanked and went straight to the Entrance Hall. There was a lump under some cloth laid across the bench. The cloth was yellow with the Hufflepuff badger on it. I knew immediately who was underneath. I ran over to him and sat down.

"Hiya Justin." I smiled, "I'm here now. I said I'd spend the day with you, and I will." I sat there silently for a minute. "Did it hurt? Dying, I mean. What did it feel like? Do you miss us, me and Ginny? Are you alright?" I sighed, "I'm sorry, Justin. I should have been more forceful to you about going away. Or I could've jumped infront of you, Daddy wouldn't have Avada'd me. At least… I think he wouldn't have…"

"Miss Elddir?"

"Riddle." I corrected automatically. I looked up and saw Professor McGonagal standing at the entrance with two distraught people I realised to be Justin's parents. His father was like an older version of him.

"Yes, yes. What are you doing here though?"

"I told Justin I'd spend the day with him today. And whether he's dead or not, I'm going to keep my promise." I stated truthfully, getting up. "I'm really sorry, Mr and Mrs. Finch-Fletchly."

"It's alright, dear," smiled Justin's mother politely, "I'm sure there's nothing you could have done."

"There was, Mrs. Finch-Fletchly. I was there," I told her.

"Never mind. I'm sure Justin wouldn't have wanted you to sacrifice yourself for him." Mr. Finch-Fletchly boomed, "who are you?"

"Well my name is Sophia Lily Riddle, sir," I began, "but Justin knew me most of his life here as Hermione Granger. And Hermione Elddir since just after Easter I think." Mrs. Finch-Fletchly beamed.

"So your Hermione?" She grinned, "oh Justin always used to talk about you! You were the sun and moon to him! Oh… I think I've said too much…"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Finch-Fletchly. I know. He told me just before he… before he…" the word was stuck in my throat.

"Ah," Mr. Finch-Fletchly nodded, "that must just make it harder for you."

"Not as hard as it must be for you." I sighed, "I mean you were his parents." Just then Draco and Blaise ran in, panting slightly.

"Sophia! Sophia! Hi," Draco greeted Justin's parents.

"Sophia we just got a letter from your father!" Blaise told me, "He wants you home right now!"

"That may be so, Mr. Zabini, but there's still days until the end of term." McGonagal repreminded.

"But professor this is urgent!" Draco protested.

"There are tests to do, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagal continued.

"Professor McGonagal is right, Draco, I couldn't possibly go while there are tests to do! I will leave you now, Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchly, I have wasted enough of your time." I steered the two Slytherin boys out of the entrance hall.

"So are you going?" Blaise looked at me. I looked back.

"Since when have I declined a summons from my father, Blaise?" I asked him.

"Never," he shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to start ignoring him now." I grinned.

"But how will you get out?" Draco wondered. I looked around as we walked across the dewy grounds, and I spotted three skeleton-like black horses standing beside the Forbidden Forest, their wings folded neatly behind them. I had an idea. Grinning, I motioned for them to follow me as I ran down to the horse things. I petted one of their noses.

"She's gone crazy!" Blaise whispered. I hit him on the arm. "Ow."

"Hi," said a dreamy voice. We all turned to see a girl who seemed to be in her third year, with long wavy blond hair and a vacant expression on her round face, coming out of the forest.

"Who are you?" Draco asked. I knew who she was. Luna Lovegood, a third year Ravenclaw who most people called Loony because of her eccentric ideas.

"Luna Lovegood. I see you can see the Thestrals," Luna said to me. I nodded, "they have a marvellous sense of direction."

"What are Thestrals?" Blaise asked.

"You can't see them?" I gasped.

"You can only see them if you've seen someone die," inputted Luna, "so most people associate them to be with death, but really their quite harmless."

"Luna, if I wanted to, could I perhaps ride one of these all the way across England to my house?" I phrased the question carefully.

"Well I think so." She shrugged. I grinned. They were my ticket out.

"Oh crud." Draco looked up to the castle and pointed. Harry and Ron were walking down towards the forest- and us- chatting aimlessly with Hagrid. "Me and Blaise will go head them off."

"But-" Blaise protested.

"Come on!" Draco grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him up the slope. I clambered onto the one I had been petting's skeleton like back. It stood up and I wobbled.

"Need some help?" Luna asked, patting it's neck.

"Yes please," I grinned and Luna expertly jumped onto it's back.

"I'll ride with you to your house then ride back here before dinner." Luna said. "So where do you live?"

"I'm… I'm not sure where it is exactly… It's called Riddle Manor." I replied uncertainly. I knew it was somewhere kind of near The Burrow, but that was all. The Thestrall jolted and unfolded it's wings.

"That's all it needs to know, as I said before; a wonderful sense of direction." Luna smiled, "are you that Sophia person everyones talking about then?"

"Voldemort's daughter? Yes. The one whose responsible for Hermione Elddir's disappearance? No." I replied, guessing that Harry had been spreading rumours. Again.

"Who ever said that you were behind Hermione disappearing?" She asked, shocked, "I heard it from some Hufflepuff's who said you stayed all night with a dead body so he wouldn't feel alone." The Thestral's wings beated and we hovered a few centimetres off the floor. "I thought it was rather cute."

"Thanks," we had gained quite a bit of height and now started to fly towards the castle. We swooped past Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Draco and Blaise who were watching us with shocked, gaping faces, and I burst out laughing.

"Bye boys!" I yelled over the wind that was rushing past my face. Luna giggled as we lifted above the clouds, where everything was whispy white and cool. "Wow… I feel so free!" I peeked below me; everything was tiny, like a tiny dolls world. Then the floor below me started to go blurry, and I gave a gasp. "Um… Luna… I forgot something…"

"What's up, Sophia?" Luna asked from upfront in her tingly voice.

"I'm afraid of heights!" I squealed, forcing my eyes shut. Then they snapped open because I needed to make sure I was okay, even if I was very, very high up in the sky- sometimes my worst nightmare. The thestral dipped down and we hurtled towards the ground at an alarming pace. I screamed. "GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!"

"Sophia, we're almost there! Stop screaming, your hurting my ears!" Luna complained as the thestral whinnied in protest.

"Sorry." I squeaked, shutting my eyes again in hope I would stop thinking about the fact we were zooming towards hard ground… It wasn't working! I uttered another scream reluctantly.

"SOPHIA!" Luna yelled as my voice went higher. "Open your eyes!" Slowly, still screaming, I opened them and cut off my high-pitched shriek. We had landed during my epic screech.

"Oh. We're on the ground again." I admitted sheepishly, embarrassed at my sudden outburst. Gryffindor's shouldn't be scared.

"Yes. Is this where you wanted to come to?" Asked Luna. I took a look around at the now familiar grounds, and smiled as I spotted the spot where Draco had given me the locket. I touched it subconsciously and nodded to her. She turned around to catch my nod, and saw my hand clasping the intricate silver necklace. "That's nice. Who did you get it from?"

"What? Oh... Um..." I hastily pushed it back under my robes.

"Was it a gift from someone?" Luna asked. I hesitated, then nodded.

"HEY!" Came a harsh and cold voice shouted from over by the house. "GET YOUR DIRTY THESTRAL OFF MY LAWN! I JUST GOT THAT MOWED, GO GET UP INTO THAT AIR BEFORE I HAVE ROAST THESTRAL FOR DINNER!" I turned and burst out laughing.

"Dad! Don't you dare hurt this thestral!" I told him, hopping off, "He's the only reason I got here when you called for me."

"Um... He's a girl." Luna put in awkwardly, slipping off the girl thestral.

"Oh…" For a few seconds we stood awkwardly, the thestral slowly backing away from my dad. "What did you need, Dad?"

"Um… Blonde girl, could you take your thestral somewhere?" My dad asked.

"Sure." Luna nodded and skipped off.

"Lucius said he was smarter than me!" He whined in a quiet voice. "So I said I was smarter than him and he gave me these brain teasers to do and I can't do them!" I looked at him blankly.

"THAT'S what you called me all the way from Hogwarts to do?" I gasped. He nodded. "Okay then. Read the first one out.

"What occours once every minute, twice every moment, but never in a thousand years?"

"letter m."

"Number 2: If there are three apples, and you take two away, how many do you get?"

"Two because you have two."

"A Quidditch fan knew the score before any game. How did he do it?"

"It's 0:0. Nobody has any points before the game."

"Wow you're good. Okay, next one: A lift is on the ground floor. There are 4 people in the lift including me. When the lift reaches 1st floor, 1 person gets out 3 people get in. The lift goes up to the second floor, 2 people get out 6 people get in. It then goes up to the next floor up, no-one gets out but 12 people get in. Halfway up to the next floor up the lift cable snaps, it crashes to the floor. Everyone dies in the lift. How did I survive?"

"You got out on the second floor, dad."

"Riiight. Final one: There are three light switches up in the attic of an old house. They control three bulbs downstairs. The problem is, you don't know which one goes to which bulb. You can make just one trip downstairs, and you can figure it out. How?"

"You turn on two switches for fifteen minutes, turn one off and then go downstairs."

"How does that work?"

"Well, the cold bulb that is off is the switch you didn't turn on, the hot bulb that is off is the switch you turned on and then off, and the bulb that's on is the switch that is still on."

"That's really clever Sophia! Also, Dotti's making crab cakes for tea. Would you like some?" My dad looked over at Luna, who was on the other end of the garden singing to the thestral. "I'll let that girl stay over for tea if you'd like. Dotti always make three times the crabcakes she should."

Dinner was very awkward. Nobody really knew what to say. Finnaly, my father decided to speak up.

"So… Luna… What does your father do?"

"My father is an editor of the Quibbler." Luna replied in her dreamy voice, helping herself to another crab cake from the huge mound in the center of the table. "He has many editions just hanging around our house, sometimes it's hard to get around in here. But that's okay. Some of the articles are very good to read. What do you do for a living?"

"Well… I kill people, Luna." My father looked down at his plate, then added some salad to it.

"That's nice. Does it pay well?" Luna asked him. I tried to stifle a giggle.

"Well, Luna, you'd think killing people would make them like you, but it doesn't. It just makes them dead." My father told her. I grinned.

"Dad, what are we going to do about the deadline? It's coming up in a few days and we have nothing prepared." I told him, changing the subject.

"You have a point, Sophia."

"What deadline?" Luna asked, looking at me now. "By the way, these are very good crab cakes."

"Thanks. The deadline is because of Harry, more or less." I told her. "He doesn't know yet that I and Hermione Elddir is the same person, so me and my dad pretended to kidnap Hermione, and ransom her. The made-up deadline is in a few days."

"Oh," Luna took another crab cake. "Why don't you just tell him the truth?"  
>"What?" My father looked at her curiously. "Tell him the truth? Luna, the boy would never believe us, I mean, we're" his enemies."<p>

"It's worth a shot." I mused, "I mean, even if he doesn't believe us, we'd have still given it a shot and he could never say we didn't warn him."

"Okay." My father nodded, "We'll wait until the deadline, and when he comes we tell him. If he doesn't come, we'll get Dotti to fetch him then we'll tell him." I nodded and put my knife and fork down. There's only so much crab cakes someone can eat.

"Could I stay here for a few days, Voldemort?" Luna piped up from across the table. "It's just my fathers going to be busy hunting a new animal he may have found, a very poisonous one, so I don't really have anywhere to go..."

"Yes, Luna, if you wish." My father nodded, side glancing at me. I grinned. This was going to be one fun summer.

**A/N:**** Split authors note!**

**What did you think of the chapter? I love feedback! (Especially good feedback, but constructive critism is good too!)**

**There's a few of you who are confused. Basically:  
>Harry and Hermione-Sophia are twins, children of Lily and Voldemort. Harry doesn't know this; he thinks that Voldemort only has one child- Hermione-Sophia; and that they are both evil.<br>Hope that helped you all who were a bit confused!**

**What should I call Hermione-Sophia in my A/N's? I want to call her Sophia, but I also want to keep calling her Hermione and I'm really stuck!**

**Most importantly: I NEED IDEAS! I need things for Hermione-Sophia, Luna and Draco to do over the summer! Please help me! I don't care if they're creepy, funny, random, hyper, just please help me! PLEASE!**

**From the 27****th**** July I won't be updating so much because I still haven't figured out how to get Wifi on my Netbook and I'll be going on holiday.**

**Did you notice there was no four?**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	33. Draco returns

Chapter 33: Draco returns

I skimmed through Draco's letter, grinning and whooping inside.

"What's happening Sophia?" Luna asked, walking inside my house.

"One of my friends is coming to stay for the summer." I told her, grinning like a psychotic madman.

"Will your father let them stay?" She wondered, looking around.

"No idea," I shrugged, "But he's going to come anyway."

"That's nice." Luna nodded. She had a peek outside of the window. "You have a forest near your house?"  
>"Yes," I replied, "Though I've never been in there."<p>

"Dark, unexplored places are known to be inhabited by Tayohabithians, you know." She informed me.

"What are Tayohabithians?" I asked her.

"They look sort of like miniature giraffes, but purple." Luna explained, "their known for their healing powers, and because of the fact they can shoot mustardy yellow blobs from their front hoofs."

"Okay…" I looked at her strangly.

"They are real, you know. Dad has a hoof in his room from our last expedition. Would you like to come and look for one with me?"

"Uh… Sure, Luna." I nodded and we made our way out.

Two hours later and we emerged from the forest, dirty and our clothes ripped, and for me, many a cuts and bruises.

"I can't believe we couldn't find a Tayobithian." Luna sighed.

"Nor can I." I could; I was pretty sure they didn't exist, but, from experience, it's easier just to agree with her. We truged into the house through some French glass windows, and my day got better and better.

"Draco!"

"Don't you look… colourfull." He grinned, hugging me.

"Dirty, you mean." I laughed, hugging him back. "By the way I think I have rat poop on my back."

"Ew!" Draco jumped back and I laughed again.

"Kidding, it's just mud." I grinned. "All the same I think me and Luna had better get clean."

Another half and hour later I walked back down the stairs in some cleaner clothes, with all the grime out of my hair.

"I'm back!" I grinned. My father was standing next to Draco, and Draco looked rather intimidated. "What's going on?"

"I've been doing some... research." My father hesitated before saying research, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He's been invading the personal space I call my memory!" Draco tattled. I narrowed my eyes more.

"First of all, Sophia, why were you and Luna covered in mud?" My father questioned.

"Oh, Luna wanted to go into the forest to look for Tayobithians." At my fathers confused face, I added, "Purple giraffes that shoot yellow blobs from their hoofs."

"Secondly, why didn't you tell me Mr. Malfoy was coming today?" He continued.

"Because Luna dragged me outside into the forest to look for Tayobithians before I could tell you." I told him half-truthfully.

"Thirdly..." He gave a dramatic pause that wasn't very dramatic, "What is going on between you and Mr. Malfoy here?" I suddenly realised why Draco looked so intimidated.

"Why what did you see?" I asked him.

"You both kissing in the Owlery and flirting, again, in the Owlery... Why did something more happen?" He asked, narrowing _his_ eyes at _me_.

"No." I shook my head.

"So your still a..." My father trailed off, but I knew what he was hinting.

"God yes!" I nodded.

"Well in that case I think it's high time I give you the birdies and the beezies talk..."

"NO no no no no no!" I screamed, backing away really fast. "I'm not listning!" I stuck my fingers in my ears and started singing loudly to drown out his voice. When I stopped he was lauging. "PLEASE don't give me the birdies and the beezies talk!"

"Fine, fine, I won't give you the birdies and the beezies talk. But you have to be careful, Sophia." My father reprimanded. "You're a young adult now, and you have to think about the consequences of your actions."

"I know, dad." I nodded, hugging him, glad I wasn't getting 'The Talk'.

"Good girl." My father hugged me back before Draco cut in.

"That's it? That's it? When my father decided to give me the talk he wouldn't let me worm out of it and I ended up being scarred for life!" He protested.

"Ha ha!" I laughed, poking my tounge out at him.

"Sophia," my father warned.

"Yes?" I smiled at him sweetly. "Hey, where's Luna gone?"

"Which reminds me," Draco began, "Why is Luna here?"

"Because she wanted to be. Now come and help me find her." I grabbed him and dragged him off towards Luna's room. We walked in without knocking.

"Don't you knock?" Luna was sitting on her bed, upside-down, balancing a plate on her nose.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her.

"I'm balancing a plate on my nose while sitting on my bed upside-down. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh…." Draco started, and I laughed. Oh, the fun we would have this summer.

**A/N:**** Hello! Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here! What did you think? Too short? Too weird? No critism will faze me anymore! I'm getting too vain! Thanks to all who gave me ideas- most I understand will be used! Please review!**

**Comix**


	34. Budleigh Salterton

Chapter 34: Budleigh Salterton

I walked downstairs the next morning to the breakfasty room thing, and found everyone already there. My father, like most mornings, was sipping a cup of hot coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Luna was happily munching on a piece of toast, and Draco was drinking some hot chocolate.

"Draco, it's the middle of the summer." I noted.

"I know that." He nodded, "But I wanted hot chocolate."

"You can't go wrong with hot chocolate." Luna agreed. Well, I couldn't argue with that. I sat down inbetween them and asked Dotti if I could have some toast. She returned seconds later with some and I nibbled on it hungrily.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked the table, as Draco attacked a sausage omelette.

"Well, the roses in the garden need clipping…" My father started, but we drowned him out.

"NO!"

"SHE MEANT SOMETHING FUN!"

"GET DOTTI TO DO IT!"

"Okay, okay." My father held his hands up in surrender. "I'll have Dotti do it."

"Is there anything around here that's fun we could do, Voldemort?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Well, there is a Muggle village down the road…" My father mused.

"Brilliant!" I grinned, getting up. I had a look at Draco, who was still in an emerald green dressing gown and fluffy green slippers. "Meet me by the front door in half an hour!"

Half an hour later, fully equipped with some paper and pens, and HB pencils, a bag full of plasters and a few healing potions, a camera and plenty of Muggle money, we headed down a small lane towards this Muggle village.

"So what's the name of this Muggle village?" Draco asked as we ambled along.

"I've been doing some research," I replied, "and it seems like we're going to a place called Budleigh Salterton. It's a small town on the coast East Devon."

"Huh. The Weasley's live in Devon as well. So do we, me and my dad." Luna inputed.

"Coast? That means they have a beach right?" Draco asked.

"Not necessarily." I told him. "However, they do have a pebble beach."

"Awesome!" Draco punched the blue sky with his fist. "I haven't been to a beach in ages! We can swim, sunbathe, build sandcastles…"

"Draco," I silenced, "It's a pebble beach. There's no sand."

"Aaaw!" Whined Draco, "What kind of beach has no sand!"

"A pebble beach." I told him, and he pouted, "Stop pouting ! There's really clear water there, and it's really safe to bathe. Not that that's much help today as we haven't got our swimming costumes."

"That doesn't matter, though, does it Sophia?" Luna piped up, "We can always come back tomorrow!"

"That's right," I nodded, "Keep up the positive attitude!"

"No sand…" Draco grumbled, but I ignored him.

"And there are sea cruises as well…" I continued, and Draco perked up.

"Sea cruises? Like, riding around on a boat?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Exactly. Although they go on from Exeter…" I paused, "And every Thursday, there's a Antique and Flea Market!"

"That means we going to spend nearly the whole day shopping, doesn't it." Draco stated.

"Yep!" I nodded, starting to skip. "We'll go to the Premiere Café for lunch, apparently they do really nice fish and chips! Then, during the afternoon, we'll do…"

"Let me guess, more shopping!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"YES!" I shouted, grinning, "They have the most wonderful menswear shop!"

"No, no no no!" Draco protested, starting to back away. "I'm not going to let you two buy me clothes. I'd rather go clip the roses!" He backed away so much he bumped into a holly bush and pricked his finger. "EEEK!" He jumped in shock. "Sophia the bush bit me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Lets have a look at it, then," I said, "I bet it didn't even prickle the skin." He lifted his hand up, and then gave a girly scream.

"I'M BLEEDING!" He screeched. "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" Luna started to giggle as I got out a bandage out of my bag.

"This is why I take bandages with me." I told him, wrapping it around his hand as he whimpered. "Draco, let me say, that was just a tiny little bit of blood. It was hardly anything."

"Has it stopped?" Draco whimpered.

"Yes." I nodded, and at his baby like look, I added, "If you want when we get to the town I'll buy you a nice cake." He grinned and nodded. "Okay, lets go." The rest of the walk was pretty uneventful, and when we got to Budleigh Salterton I bought all of us a hot chocolate and a piece of cake. Me and Luna took some Victoria Sponge, while Draco got a fudge cake and ended up with most of it on his mouth. After he'd been cleaned up we all went to the flea and antiques market. Draco whined the most of the time we were there. There wasn't much we liked there anyway, so we left to go to some shops. Inside a nice shop named Angies (That for some reason Draco hated) me and Luna bought some lovely clothes, for example, a nice blue t-shirt for Luna, and a really cute long green and blue skirt for me which flew around me as I twirled, then to an art shop, who also had some jewellery (Which for some reason Draco didn't want to hang around there either…). Me and Luna bought some homemade bracelets, and a nice portrait of a snake for my father. It cost a lot, but I didn't care because I'd took a lot of money just in case, and, besides, we were loaded! Then we went into the menswear shop I'd told them about, and we made Draco put on a million different outfits, and jumpers. We didn't buy anything there; it was just fun to watch him put on the random things we found. Then we had some fish and chips from the Premiere Café, before walking towards the red cliffs.

"Sophia can we go down to the beach?" Draco asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"  
>"No."<p>

"PLEASE?"

"Fine."

"YAY!" Draco shouted, and ran down to the pebble beach. Me and Luna laughed, and we headed down at a slower pace. We picked up a few small rocks and started skimming them over the sea. Suddenly, two strong hands picked us up, and, laughing, dragged us into the sea.

"Draco!" I yelled, laughing as well, "Put us down!"

"Okay!" He nodded, and let us fall into the freezing cold, clear sea.

"DRACO!" I screamed, glad I'd put my bags down by the pebble beach. "THIS IS FREEZING!"

"I know!" He grinned, splashing me.

"We're all acting like children!" Luna giggled, splashing Draco. I grinned and we started having a water war. It only lasted for a few seconds, though, because, as I said, the water was freezing. Looking like bedraggled cats, we trooped out of the water, shivering.

"W…Why, Dr… Draco?" I chattered, grabbing my bag from the ground.

"I… It seemed l… like a g…g…good idea…" Draco admitted.

"N… Not now, th…though." Luna shook her hair, splashing water all over Draco.

"L…LUNA!" Draco yelled, grabbing her and dragging her back to the water.

"D…DRACO!" I yelled. "LUNA! G…Get back here! W…We're going to get i…ill if we stay out here much… longer!" I shivered again. "C….Come on. We'll walk out… o…of the town, and call Dot…Dotti to take us home." Reluctantly, Draco let go of Luna and we made our way out of the village.

"H...Hey, Sophia, l...look!" Draco pointed to a tree. Taped to it was a poster, advertising a Muggle fair that was going to be taking place in two days time. I ripped it down and called for Dotti. She popped up, and without any questions, apperated us to the manor.

"Sophia!" My father exclaimed when we suddenly appeared in the drawing room, soaked to the skin. "Luna! Draco! Why the Salazar are you soaking wet?"

"D...Draco thought it would be f...f...funny if he d...dragged us into freezing c...cold water..." I stammered, "N...Now if you'll ex...excuse me, I'll be taking a sh...shower." I retreated upstairs with Luna for a nice warm shower, while my father stared at Draco in a mix of rage and amusement.

**A/N:**** I think this'll be my last update for a while, because tomorrow I'm stuck in a place which doesn't allow , and on Wed I'm off to Portugal. Then I'll be back next Friday, only to be gone to America a few days later (It's my mum's wedding- I'm going to be a bridesmaid!) Still, I'm going to try to write the rest of this soon. What did you think of the chapter? Was it good? Bad? Was is funny? I love to hear feedback!**

**In the next chapter the trio will go to the pebble beach, and in the one after that to the fair... I'm stuck for ideas after that. If I can't think of any after that I'll skip to the end of the story, a nice battle which I haven't even planned, then the epilogue which, if I had been bothered to, would already be completed.**

**So, on behalf of the upcoming chapters...**

**1. What fun could they have on a beach full of pebbles?**

**2. What fun could they have in a fair?**

**3. Any requests for who will die in the battle, because I have to kill some people off! (Cannot kill Harry, Sophia, Draco, Voldy or Ron... Or Luna, they are all vital either in the battle scheme or in the epilogue...)**

**I'd love to hear what you'd say!**

**Ooh and before I go, my BFF Bron (You remember her? Hopefully you do because...) she now has a Fanfiction account! Go check her out, she's called Bryony Honeysuckle!**

**Hasta la bye-bye! Please review!**

**Comix **


	35. No Chapter Today!

**A/N:**** NOT AN UPDATE!**

**Just stopping by to say I'm gone for aaaageees so I won't be able to update, okay? Meawhile, try to check Bryony Honeysuckle out!**

**Sorry there's no new chapter, but I'm working on them in a weird notebook as you read!**

**Comix**


	36. Muggles and Mermaids

Chapter 35: Muggles and Mermaids

**A/N:**** Sorry I'm so late- my mum's phone, bless it, would let me on the internet, and do anything apart from let me log onto Fanfiction. Plus, it takes ages to type things up from a notebook when my writings all messy... Enjoy!**

It was 9 o'clock in the morning, and I was stood in the hallway waiting for Luna and Draco. Around me was a ginormous bag filled with things to do for the day, a picnic Dotti had made, an umberella, and some towels. Over my green swimming costume was a nice, semi-long blue dress. Blue and green were colours I was going to be wearing for a long time this summer.

"Dad?" I called into the other room, where he was resting up and reading yet another Daily Prophet. "Do you want to come to the beach with us?"

"No thank you, Sophia." He replied. "And besides, I thought the water was freezing there?"

"It was a cold day yesterday. Today is much warmer, so I figure it's okay to go swimming in." I told him.

"Yes, but I don't own a swimming costume." My father called.

"We'll take you to buy one!" I grinned, "Me and Luna know this perfect menswear shop!"

"Don't listen to her!" Draco called from his room, "She'll bribe you with cake, then drag you around the shops all day!" I laughed.

"There's ice creams..." I bribed.

"Ice cream?" I could picture my father sitting up, but then slouching down again, "It's not worth it."

"Okay then, it's your loss." I shrugged. "HURRY UP YOU TWO, OR WE WON'T BE ABLE TO GO TO THE BEACH! DOTTI HAS A LOT OF JOBS TO DO, YOU KNOW!" My call rang true, because Dotti walked in not three seconds later saying,

"Is Miss's friends ready? Dotti has to clean the third floor today, and Dotti must get started soon..."

"Don't worry Dotti, they're coming. LUNA! DRACO! I AM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DO NOT COME DOWN IN FIVE SECONDS!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Draco yelled back, he knew me too well. None the less he bounded down the stairs quickly, a t-shirt and some shorts thrown over his swimming trunks. In his hand was clutched a light green sandcastle bucket and a little shovel.

"Draco, why have you got a sandcastle bucket?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He rolled his eyes, "To make castles with! Duh!"

"Draco you can't make a sandcastle on a pebble beach, there's no sand." I told him, as if I was telling off a little child.

"I'm not making a SANDcastle- I'm making a PEBBLEcastle!" He told me proudly, holding his head up high.

"A pebblecastle." I shook my head. "It's never going to work."

"Yes it will! You'll see!" He nodded excitedly, and I shook my head.

"10 GALLEONS IT WON'T WORK!" My father yelled from the other room.

"Your on!" Draco betted, and I grinned. The Riddles were going to be 10 galleons richer by nightfall. Next Luna hopped down the stairs wearing a white dress, which probably had her swimming costume underneath. She was carrying three nets.

"Why do you have nets?" I asked her.

"To go hunting in rocks for, see?" She said, handing Draco a green one and me a purple one. "We'll look for crabs, and fish, and stuff like that!"

"Okay then," I nodded, "It's saner than Draco's idea anyway."

"What's wrong with making a pebblecastle?" He pouted.

"Nothing, nothing." I grinned. "Okay, Luna, grab Dotti's other hand." I instructed, holding Dotti's hand, ready for side-apparation. "Draco," I held out mine and he took it. "Dotti, Budleigh Salterton beach, please." Dotti nodded and the world jerked away from us. Colours spun around and the world jerked and dived. I felt like I was being stretched and poked with a stick. Then the world filled in again and we were on a beach. The beach had a few people on, but none were looking our way. "Thanks Dotti. I'll call you when we're ready to come back, okay?" She nodded and apparated off to go clean the third floor.

I walked over to a sort of non-lumpy spot and took out three towels. I lay them down on the ground, and in the middle put the umberella. Then I placed the bag underneath the umberella.

"Okay, this is where we're going to be sitting for the rest of the day, okay?" I told them both, "Inside the bag are some books, some wordsearches, some playing cards and some paper for you to use if your bored, and also some food…"

"Food? I WANT IT NOW!" Draco tried to dash for the picnic, but I pushed him back.

"Some food for lunch, Draco. I know exactly what's in there and how much there is, so if there is anything missing I will personally make sure you don't get any food for the rest of the day." I warned him. He nodded seriously, looking at the food forlornly.

"Oh who am I kidding we all know you're going to attack the food whatever I say," I rolled my eyes and put a shielding charm around the bag. "Now you won't be able to." I grinned, "Now who wants to go and do some rock pooling?" I doubled Draco's bucket, and picked my net up. Luna grinned and we ambled over to some rocks where water had collected. We poked around in them for a while until Draco gave out a cry.

"Hey Sophia, I found a sea star!" He cried, and I rushed over to him. There, on the rock, bathing in the sun, was an orange starfish. He tried to pick it up inside his net, and almost succeeded. Except… "Sophia, I think the sea star splinched." There, all that was left of the starfish on the rock, was a single leg. "Make it better, Sophia! I don't want a dodgy sea star!" I looked inside the net, and the starfish looked up at me grumpily.

"There's nothing I can do," I shook my head.

"What? But there has to be!" He whined.

"Nope." I shook my head, "Besides, starfish's rays grow back by themselves.

"Rays?" Draco cocked his head to the side.

"Legs, arms," I tried out easier phrases for him.

"Oh." Draco turned his net upside-down and tipped the poor starfish into the bucket. Today was not a good day for him, was it.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Luna called softly. I could tell from her whispering that it was probably a very sensitive creature, so I motioned for Draco to creep over.

"What is it?" I whispered. A tiny green crab hid amongst reddish, curling, twisting seaweed.

"Woah," Draco breathed.

"Got the bucket?" Luna asked hushedly. I nodded and held it up.

"Silently she stalked her pray like... Like a puma! Like a blond, witchy puma!" Draco commentated, "She raises her net, ready to strike like... Like a puma! No, wait, I've used that... Like a lioness! Like a blond, witchy lion..."

"Draco, shut up!" I hissed and he looked hurt. I rolled my eyes. Luna, quick as a puma (That simile is really catchy...) swung her net down over the jade crab. He thrashed and squirmed but Luna held firm, dunking him into the bucket.

"Hey, we could make crab cakes!"

"No, Draco, just... No."

After half an hour we had found nothing else, so we retreated back to our blankets and umberella. Me and Luna lay down on our towels, sunbathing and watching amusedly at Draco, who, as good as his word, was trying to build a pebble castle. And when I say trying, I mean failing.

"Ninth try!" He called to us. He piled the bucket high with pebbles of all shapes, sizes and colours. Then he flipped it over onto the pebbled floor, patted it a few times, and lifted the bucket up. For a second, Draco's face glowed as it stayed up... before crumpling like the castle's walls did.

"Oh, that was a fail!" Came a boys laugh.

"Boom boom boom EPIC FAIL!" Two girls giggled, one's voice slightly posh and the other's slightly American accented. I peered up, covering my eyes from the sun, to see four teenages sitting near us- three girls and a boy. The boy had sea blue eyes and mousse brown hair styled straight in a slight Beiber hair flip (Though, if you ask him, it isn't... He denies the Beiberness of his hair frequently...) Two of the girls perched near him, both with chocolate brown hair. One's hair was poker straight, hanging down from her heart shaped face, with Gryffindor red glasses covering her big, green eyes. The others was slightly frizzy, clipped up in a golden clip. She had small hazel eyes, darting across the pages of a book. The last girl lay under a large red umbrella, playing on her iPhone. She had golden blonde hair held up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes.

"Um... Hi." I said, sitting up.

"Hi!" The reading girl looked up and grinned before darting back to her book.

"Hey." The boy nodded, eyes glistening like the surface of a pool.

"Yo." The other girl smiled. The one under the umbrella didn't even look up. "I'm Bryony, but most people call me Brynlaar, or Bryn for short."

"Melina." The reading girl didn't look up this time, her expression worried and guarded. I guessed she was at the climax of her book.

"I'm Freddy." The boy smirked, eyeing me discreetly as he could. Obviously not discreetly enough, because I noticed, and so did Draco, who growled protectively under his breath from near his fallen pebble castle.

"I'm Sophia, this is Luna and Draco." I introduced, waving my hand at my friends.

"That's Livia," Bryn pointed to the iPhone girl, "She doesn't mean to be hostile, she's going out for an all-time record on her favourite iPhone game, Doodle Jump."

"She's been playing for five hours straight," mumbled Melina, head in her book, "No, Ivy, don't go... It's a trap!"

"Good book?" I asked her.

"Despite it being the 20th time I've read it, yes!" Melina grinned, and Bryn laughed.

"By this time, nothing in the mystery should surprise you," Bryn chuckled, "but you still gasp when Gregory murders his best friend as if you were the one killed yourself."

"Oh shut up Bryn. It took me till the 16th re-read to realise whom Lacey loved." Melina rolled her eyes.

"Are you much of a reader Sophia?" Freddy asked,, looking me up and down.

"I do read quite a lot during the school year," I admitted, "But I haven't read a lot since..." I stopped short, not wanting to freak anyone out.

"Since what?" Bryn asked. Draco side-glanced at me.

"Never mind." I shook my head while Draco mouthed 'Justin' to me.

"Oh come on," Melina put down her book. "It's good to tell people things. Sometimes, when your hurting, it helps you get over it." She glanced down at her book, "Or so says Tristan's mum."

"Though when you loose someone you love, it's never over, is it Melina?" Bryn laughed with her eyes, her mouth serious.

"Stop quoting my book Bryony." Melina snapped, before turning to me. "What happened?"

"My best friend died four days ago." I told them quietly, trying not to cry by thinking of it.

"Oh angels," Melina gasped, her eyes wide. Silence reigned for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Bryn apologised softly. "How did it happen?"

"Me, him and some of our friends were exploring a forest. There was an accident, a terrible accent, and he died." I replied in a half-truth. "It doesn't help that one of my friends, now not so much my friend, blames me for his death."

"But it was an accident, right?" Melina asked, forehead creasing.

"Yes. A horrible, tragic accident." I nodded.

Nobody spoke for a moment, until Melina whispered to herself, "Chick, chick, chick. Who's a chick, chick, chick?" And Bryn burst out laughing at her. Although it didn't seem right after talking about Justin, I couldn't help laughing with them.. Our laughter increased when Livia jumped up in victory.

"YES!" She screamed, "I am the totally awesomest Doodle Jumper in the universe! WOOHOO!" And she started to dance around in her hot pink bakini. Then she screamed as she tripped over a volleyball.

"Oh my Salazar are you okay?" Draco gasped, running over to help her up, then tripping himself over a pebble. "Stupid rock." he grumbled and they laughed. The rest of them rushed over. Luna and I helped Draco up, while Melina and Bryn helped Livia up. There was a scrape on her knee, and a small gnash on her forehead. Melina laughed.

"Hey, Livia! You look like Harry Potter!" She giggled. For a second me and Luna and Draco looked at each other. How did they know Harry, I mean, they were Muggles! "What, you've never read the Harry Potter books?"

"Oh, the books!" I nodded, remembering what Harry had sent me for Christmas.

"Hey, who wants to play volleyball?" Freddy asked, picking up the ball.

"Sure!"

"Okay."  
>"I could use some exercise."<p>

"Fine with me."  
>"Bring it on!"<p>

"No no no no NO!"

"Oh come on, why not Liv?" Bryn asked Livia.

"I am the WORST volleyball player in the history of, like, the world and America!"

"Liv, America is in the world." Freddy told her, and I laughed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Livia, you went there when you were 8!" Bryn reminded her.

"Yeah, but we went in a big metal birdy thing into the sky!" Livia nodded confidently.

"Livia, Livia, Livia." Melina tapped her back, "Poor, misguided, simple Livia. Why don't you sit on the bench and be a sub?"

"Oooh I love Subways!" Livia giggled excitedly, "Where are they?"

"A Sub is when you play is someone gets hurt, not a sandwich shop." I told her, biting back another laugh.

"Okay then break a leg!" She skipped off to a bench.

"How old is she?" Draco asked.

"You'd be surprised- 15," Bryn told us, "Though she still doesn't know her 5 times table."

"Wait... that's a bad thing? Because neither do I!" Draco admitted.

"See! I'm not the only one!" Livia yelled.

"Livia, what do I have to tell you about using words you can't spell?" Melina sighed, "Spell only."

"O... N... L... Um... E... E!" Livia looked pleased with herself.

"Wow she got passed the O this time..." Melina nodded. "Okay, lets play volleyball!"

For half an hour we played averagely, after getting a point the other team catching up and making us equal. But with 1 minute left to go, tragedy struck.

"OW!" Bryn yelped in pain, falling to the floor. Everyone rushed to her.

"Are you okay Brynlaar?" Melina gasped.

"I think I twisted my ankle…" Bryn said, hobbling over to Livia's bench. "Liv'll have to take my place."

"God Bryn, when I said break a leg I didn't mean actually break a leg! God, and you call me the stupid one!" Laughed Livia.

"That's because you are." Bryn nodded.

"Oh." Livia frowned, then got up. "Now lets win this thing!" She tripped over a rock. "Oof…"

"This is gonna be easy!" I whispered to Luna, who nodded in agreement. We took our places and started to play. Livia mostly kept to the back, and who could blame her, she did say she was the worst volleyball player in the world and America.

10 seconds to go.  
>Draco spiked the ball. It zoomed up and over the net. I watched, smirking, as it fell in slow motion to the ground. Then Livia's face went into shock as she tripped over a rock. Her hands flew into the air as she crashed downwards. The ball bounced off her flailing hands, barely passing the net before falling back down onto the ground. No… I thought. All three of us dove towards it…<p>

2 seconds to go…  
>It touched the pebbly ground, with almost no time to spare.<p>

"YES!" Yelled Freddy, spinning Livia around in victory.

"WE WON!" Bryn shouted, hands in the air from where she sat.

"What happened?" Livia wondered, rubbing her head.

"What is it with you and tripping over things?" Melina laughed.

"Good play," I nodded. Even if we'd lost, it'd been fun, and I was willing to admit defeat. Draco wasn't, though.

"I won't admit defeat!" He yelled, "No way am I going to loose to them! I demand a re-match!"

"What kind of re-match Draco?" Bryn asked from the bench.

"A…" He looked around for inspiration, and saw a pretty little sailing boat. "We'll have a boating race!"

"One problem: I can't swim." Livia told us all.

"Is there anything you can do?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yes- I am totally awesome at the art of Jumping the Doodle." Livia held her head up high, and Melina laughed.

"It doesn't matter Liv, we'll be in a boat. And you can have a life jacket." Melina justified. Livia nodded and the three of them walked off to rent two boats. Bryn stayed behind- there was no way she could row with a twisted ankle. Me, Luna and Draco followed the three towards the boats.

"Draco, we have a problem too…" I began, looking at him.

"Yeah Phia?" Draco wondered.

"We don't know how to row a boat! The only experience we've had with boats are when we were in first year- and we didn't even row they were magically charmed!" I ranted.

"Oh come on Sophia how hard can it be?" Luna giggled, "There's a nursery rhyme about it, so it can't be that hard!" She ran after the trio. Draco ran after her, and I sighed, before following. When we got there, Melina was trying to get Livia to put on the lifejacket.

"Come on Livia," She coaxed, "Put on the lifejacket!"

"But I want a pink one!" Livia protested, "A pink one with black straps to match my bakini- oh, and it has to have SPARKLES!"

"Livia, put on the lifejacket." Argued Melina.

"No!"

"Put it on!"

"This isn't fair!"

"Livia!"

"You can't make me!"

Half an hour later we all sat in two boats with our picnics inside. Livia was pouting in her orange lifejacket.

"Okay," Freddy started, "We're going to row out to a certain point, have our lunch, then race back, okay?"

"Right," We nodded, and I picked up an oar. Me and Luna had decided to take it in turns to row so we wouldn't get tired. A few minutes later we weren't going anywhere. In fact, we were going around in circles.

"You've never rowed a boat before, have you?" Freddy summerized, smiling at me.

"Nope!" I told him happily, grinning. "Give me some pointers?"

"Okay: Don't row on one side- row on both sides otherwise you'll end up going in circles."

"Noted!" I called out to him, doing what he'd said. I rowed out to sea, humming 'Row, row, row you're boat'. Around 5 miles from shore, we stopped and unpacked our picnics, filled with sandwiches, pasties, crisps, fruits, and a chocolate cake in our case. After food we just lounged about, too full and happy to do anything else.

"I'm too full to move!" Melina moaned.

"Don't you want to know how Kissed By An Angel ends?" Asked Freddy.

"I already know- Gregory gets run over by a train, Ivy starts dating Will then I get a fetish for brownies thanks to Suzanne!" Livia laughed at Melina's comment.

"I have to defend my pride but I'm too lazy!" Draco exclaimed, wiping sweat off his forhead.

"Hot?" Livia asked, sitting up. She picked up a bottle of water, lent over the side to hand it to him… And fell over board. I screamed.

"LIVIA!" Melina yelled. A second later she bobbed up, her mouth blown up like a pufferfish.

"Liv what are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"Holding my breath to keep me floating." Livia replied, letting her breath out of her. "Oh no…" She slipped under again. Melina screamed.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Draco yelled heroically, dipping his pinky toe in. He shivered. "Uh… maybe another time. It's cold." I rolled my eyes. I guessed by this time Livia would have sunk very deep, too deep to dive down without help. Which is why I always carry around Gillyweed when near water. I tore off a tiny piece, usable for just a couple of minutes, which would hopefully be enough, and chewed on it. I quickly dived down so nobody would see my feet web. Because of the affects of Gillyweed, the water seemed very clean to me, and I could breath underwater. I spotted Livia desperately trying to puff her cheeks, and laughed. It came out in tiny little bubbles. I dived down and grabbed her. She screamed, looking down at my now webbed feet. Her eyes bulged. I smiled and heaved her up to the surface. By the time we reached the boats, the affects of the Gillyweed were long since gone. With some help from Freddy, I pushed her back into the boat, before returning to Draco and Luna in our boat.

"Are you okay Liv?" Melina asked, bending over her.

"Sh… She's a mermaid!" Gasped Livia, pointing to me. Everyone looked at me.

"No I'm not!" I disagreed.

"Oh yes you are!" Livia nodded.

"Do I look like I have a tail to you?" I asked.

"That's besides the point! You could… You could get a tail when your going underwater! Like on that show on Nickalodeon used to show… H2O or something like that! When we were down there, your fingers and toes where webbing together!" Livia ranted. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Maybe you hit your head…" Melina started.

"But I didn't! She's a mermaid I tell you! A mermaid!" Livia wailed.

"Prehaps she has a concussion?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah, we should get her to the hospital." Freddy agreed.

"We'll have to have the race another time." I nodded.

"She's a mermaid! I saw her!" Livia kept on.

"Ignore her," Melina advised, rowing back to shore. Luna picked up her oar and started to follow.

When we got back to shore, Bryn was eating some chips and sipping a can of coke.

"Ahoy!" She called, "Who won?"

"A MERMAID! SHE'S A MERMAID! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Livia screamed.

"What happened to her?" Bryony asked.

"A minor concussion we think." Melina explained, "We're going to take her to a hospital."

"Cool." Bryony nodded, getting up, "The bus'll be herein a few minutes. We all began packing up, ignoring Livia's claims of my mermaidness.

"Hey, will you guys be going to the fair tomorrow?" I asked them before they set off.

"Yep. Shall we continue this tournament of random competitions then?" Bryony offered.

"It would be my pleasure." I grinned. Once they were gone, I called Dotti to apperate us to the Manor. Tomorrow was gonna be a good night…

**A/N:**** That's another chapter down after a very long holiday in hot hot Portugal next to a hot hot boy (Who is in here, Freddy...).**

**1. Did you like the chapter? Was it good? Bad? Did you like my Muggles? (I hate Livia, but I'm fond of here because I like making fun of her on here...)**

**2. Thanks to Writer In The Valley and Arabella Riddle for giving me most of the ideas in the chapter!**

**3. Still I need ideas for who to kill off in the Battle... I think I have it outlined in my head, but any last-minute decisions on who to kill would be nice!**

**4. Okay, so I have a couple of ideas on what to do after I've finished this story... Here are the things I'm thinking of doing.**

**The Lady Voldemorg Playwrights****- in which I write a bunch of hilarious plays with all our favourite characters and have others act them out.**

**Means Well-Born****- a story I've been thinking of doing for a while, where Draco discovers Hermione Granger isn't Hermione Granger at all, but Hermione Grangé, daughter of Lord and Lady Grangé someplace in England/Wales/Scotland. Dramione. First in a long line of Means... that I'd like to do.**

**Imagine the Impossible****- A random thing I've been thinking of where Dudley turns out to be a Muggleborn wizard, and Hermione helps him get into Hogwarts without his parents finding out. I have no idea where the title came from...**

**Opposite's Attract****- All the way through Hermione's wizarding life, she's always been saved by her Mysterious Stranger- an anonyms man in a cloak that always turns up when her friends fail her. How does she react when she discovers he is none other than Draco Malfoy? Dramione.**

**Summer Cruise****- In the summer holidays between her 5th year and 6th year Hermione Granger takes her best friend Ginny Weasly on a cruise. During the summer holidays between his 5th year and 6th year Draco Malfoy is sent on a cruise to escape his controlling father- and he knows he's going to hate it. At least his best friend Blaise Zabini's going too. Dramione. Ginny/Blaise.**

**Harry- Voldemort's Son****- Something I have no control over- no ideas what-so-ever, following Harry after this epilogue. A sequel to Hermione- Voldemort's Daughter.**

**Please Vote on my Poll on my profile! Help would be nice, otherwise I'll just try to write them in alphabetical order... The poll will be open until HVD is finished!**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	37. Replay

Chapter 36: Re-Play

**A/N:**** Hallow all! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy- oh, and I don't own anything mentioned in here apart from dear old Lady Voldemorg!**

The next morning I shoved on some clothes and ran downstairs to our Dining Hall. Inside where all the Deatheaters, eating some bacon and eggs as if they were in the workhouse eating gruel.

"What's wrong with you lot!" I asked them, fustrated, after asking Dotti for some pancakes.

"You can't blame them, Sophia." My father said as he walked in, "this is rather boring, just waiting for our very own D-Day."

"So they're bored?" I asked him, pouring some syrup onto my pancakes.

"Exactly." He nodded, opening the Daily Prophet.

"Cornelius Fudge," I told him, "6 down."

"Thank you," He nodded, writing it down.

"I know just what to do." I grinned, "To make these Depressed Deatheaters not bored. Oh, and also, Dad, we're all going to a Muggle fair tonight. Even you. No excuses."

"But Sophia-" My father protested, putting down the paper.

"No," I shook my head, "It'll do you good to get out of the Manor once in a while." I scoffed down my breakfast, picked up an apple and a banana, and walked towards the door. Draco and Luna walked in and I thrust them the fruit.

"Breakfast is served," I told them, steering them back out the doors.

"Are you calling me a monkey?" Draco asked, looking down at his banana, "Wait don't answer that."

"Hurry up," I told them, "We have plans to discuss."

"Do you ever get the feeling she's in charge?" 

Half an hour later we three were sat in a triangle inside an empty hall with papers all around us.

"I think I remembered most of it correctly…" I shrugged.

"Remind me, why are we repeating the play for the Deatheaters?" Draco asked, munching on his banana.

"Because it'll cheer them up." I replied.

"And how will we do this with three people when there are- what, 8 parts?" Luna wondered, chewing her apple.

"Good point, Luna. Draco, your Draco. Luna, your Sophia, I'll, as always, be Lady V. Now we need to write a few letters to recruit other actors. Daphne Greengrass as Hermione Elddir… Yes?" They nodded, "Get Pansy to be Strangetrix Le Bell again, and… Uh… Um… Theo Nott to do Ravenforest! Goyle can come over and do Ratface, and… Um… Crabbe can dress up in drag to play Susan!" I decided. I handed Draco a quill and some paper because he'd finished his fruit, and we started to write (Luna was rather smug because she didn't have to write as she was still eating her apple.).

Half an hour later the hall was filled with people. I was sat on a directors chair wearing a cap and holding a microphone.

"Okay listen up!" I yelled into it. Everyone looked at me. "The Deatheaters are feeling depressed. So it's up to us to make them feel better using the evilly humorous power of Voldemorg! You each have a part, so get learning your lines then we'll be doing some vocal exercises, before practising. Any questions?" Daphne Greengrass put up her hand. "Yes?"

"Why do I have to play the Mudblood?" She asked. My eyes flashed red in anger, and I darted forward, my wand against her neck seconds later.

"You call me a Mudblood one more time…" I growled, as she stared at me, half scared, half shocked. I took my wand down and turned, "There will be no name-calling in my theatre, unless your laughing at Crabbe." I guestured to the tubby boy who was busy adjusting his bright red wig. "Anybody else?" Nobody moved.

"Brilliant. Let's do some vocal exercises…"

Four hours later, after half an hour of food, we were finally ready. Everyone was in there costumes, we all knew our lines and the backdrop of a dark and gloomy dungeon was drawn, painted, and hung up. Our props had been made, the jug of fake water and the glass, the giant cage that would hold Daphne in, and the hot pink cell phone, which had an alarm set to it to go off. I sonorused my voice so everybody inside and outside the Manor could hear.

"Ladies and Deatheaters! You are requested to come to the theatre immediately! The half past two showing of Lady Voldemorg's Evil Plan is about to begin!" I turned to survey my 'cast'. "Okay, you lot, this is it. Every moment we've had over the past four hours has lead up to this. Are the pre-shows ready?" The other five who had volunteered to do the pre-show nodded. "Alright boys, lets go." We walked out. Some Deatheaters we already there, including my father and Draco's. Draco groaned. He was not pround of the fact he looked like Ron Weasley. I myself was dressed up as my father so I didn't mind.

"Deatheaters, you are a tad early!" I called out, "We were just about to warm up, but you are free to watch." I turned to Pansy, who was dressed up as Snape. "Off you go Parkinson." We all dropped to the floor, and behind the stage somebody started making a ticking noise. Pansy stood up and spoke in a Snape-y voice.

"Hm, what is that Mysterious Ticking Noise? Not over here… Not over there… It's kind of… Catchy!

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape,  
>Snape, Snape, Severus Snape!<em>" Luna jumped up wearing a false beard.

"_DUMBLEDORE!_"

"_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape!_"

"_DUMBLEDORE!_" Draco stood up.

"_Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley!_"

"_DUMBLEDORE!_"

"_Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley!_"

"_DUMBLEDORE!_" Next, Daphne stood up.

"_Hermione. Hermione. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione._"

"_DUMBLEDORE!_" Then Crabbe stood up with glasses on.

"_Harry Potter, Harry Potter, HUH! Harry Potter, Harry Potter, YEAH! Harry Potter, Harry Potter, HUH! Harry Potter, Harry Potter, THAT'S ME!_"

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"Snape!"

"Harry!"

"SNAPE!"

"HARRY!"

"DUMBELDORE!"

"Hermione!"

"_DUMBLEDORE!_"

"_Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter, I am Harry Potter!_"

"_Singing a song, all day long at HOGWARTS!_" They all sang. Draco picked up a pipe bomb.

"I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!"

"YAY!"

BOOM! A realistic bang sounded out, and there was a blast of smoke. During this they all went behind stage and I stood up.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" I laughed as the smoke cleared. I tapped my wand on the side four times. "_Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldy Voldy Voldy Voldemort!_" I bowed and went behind stage. Everyone clapped.

"And now… For your amusement…. Lady Voldemorg's evil plan!" Deatheaters clapped again. I went out and started pacing. The Hall was even fuller then before. For a second I was paralysed with fear, but there was no time for that. Goyle walked up in his raggy clothes.

"It's Wormtail!" I heard somebody laugh. Now was our time to shine.

"I'm back, mistress." Goyle said, his voice slightly wobbling with nerves.

"So, the Elddir's have found their precious daughter, have they?" I snarled.

"Yes Misstress," Goyle nodded.

"BLAST!" I thumped my hand down on a table. Some people jumped. Why do people always jump when I thump my hand down? "And after all we did to hide her from them. What did you say her name was, again, Ratface?"

"Hermione, mistress." Goyle relayed, still nervous, "Means well born."

"Well born I wish she'd never been born!" I yelled, trying to keep the grin off my face. "You said she goes to Hogwarts?"

"Yes mistress," Goyle nodded, "In her fif- fourth year. She's best friends with Harry Potter." I ignored his little slip.

"HARRY POTTER!" I yelled at him, then turned to the Deatheaters, "The very cause of my downfall 14 years, 105 days, 9 hours and… 45 seconds ago. And she's friends with this… this… Fish?" My father laughed, and I heard him mumble,

"Potter's a fish…" I grinned, before turning back to my scowl.

"Tell me, Ratface, where is Sophia?"

"She's outside, my lady," Goyle said, getting into his ratty part, "Exploring the grounds with Draco Malfoy."

"A nice boy," I nodded, and I saw Lucius smirk. "Fetch her."

"Of course, mistress." Goyle grinned and walked off stage. I reached for the cup and drunk some of it.

"Harry Potter," I grumbled, "How I despise him. How I want to rip his tiny little head off." A few deatheaters giggled self-consciously, remembering how Voldemort would whine about him when the meetings where on, "And what's more, she's probably a Gryffindork." They openly hooted at the insult most Slytherins used to describe my house, "There's not one person in Gryffindor that's worth bothering with. Well, apart from Ratface, but that's different, isn't it. Talking of Ratface, where is that incompetent bafoon?" My father laughed, and others followed suit. "RATFACE!" Goyle walked back on with Luna, who had magically changed her hair colour to mine.

"Luna Lovegood is playing my daughter... I thought I'd never see the day..." My father muttered.

"Sophia." I nodded.

"Mother." Luna curtsied to me in a most un-Luna like fashion.

"How alike your cousin you look..." I turned to my audience, "THAT'S IT! I shall get Strangetrix Le Belle," Some people interrupted me with laugher at Belletrix's new name, "To kidnap Hermione Elddir, and you will take her place! When the time is right, you lead Harry Potter to me, and I, Lady Voldemorg, will..."

"KILL HARRY POTTER!" The rest of the Deatheater's chorused with me- I suppose they'd heard it well enough times during the meetings.

"Wait, that's it?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. My father glared at Antonin Dolhov, for reasons I don't know.

"Yes that's it!" I snapped, "I murder Harry Potter and nothing stands in my way. Now laugh with me!" Me and Luna laughed our best laughs, before Goyle interrupted.

"But Misstress, what about Bunderbore?" Goyle asked. A few laughed at Dumbledore's nickname.

"If Bunderbore wanted to stop me, he would have the first time." I pointed out, and my father nodded approvingly. "Now, all together now, LAUGH!" We all laughed, although Goyle sounded strangely like the troll me, Harry and Ron had encountered in our first year. Then, as the script, Goyle chocked. I handed him the cup. "Drink, Ratface, Drink!" He pretended to drink. "Good. Now fourth time lucky, LAUGH!" We all laughed evilly, and that villain song, you know, Duh Duh DUHHH! Went on as the curtain went down.

"Now, who would like refreshments, such as random soft drinks and ice cream?" Draco sonoroused his voice. The Deatheaters murmured in agreement, as Dotti handed out refreshments and we set up the stage for the next act, as well as having some ice cream of our own. Then Daphne got inside her cage and glared at me before Pansy came up and I motioned to whoever was pulling the curtain up and down. We were back on! I walked around the curtain.

"Yes, yes," I nodded, grinning at Daphne who looked uncomfortable in her cage. "Very nicely done, Le Belle."

"Thank you, my lady," Pansy nodded. She seemed happy to be back in the roll of Draco's crazy aunt again, maybe she should take a part in an acting career when she's older... You know, apart from the pug face.

"Did she cause you any trouble?" I asked.

"No, my lady, she was quiet for the whole trip. You know, after I crucioed her a few times." There was a chuckle from those who knew Belletrix's curses. Pansy turned to Daphne, and with a smirk, she cast, "CRUCIO!" There was a flash of red light and Daphne pretended to shriek in pain.

"Did they just crucio the Greengrasses daughter?" Whispered a Deatheater.

"If they did, their in for a whole lot of hurt," Another whispered to him, "And if not... She's a good actor."

"Nicely done again, Le Belle," I nodded, "You always were my favourite Deatheater."

"She's not as cool as Professor Snape, he's better!" Daphne called out. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it, Elddir. _Silenco_!" A jet of blue light flashed and Daphne put her face in a tight line. "There. We won't be hearing from her in a while." I gave a cruel laugh. Some other Deatheater's laughed as well, but not at my corny joke, just from the thought of my father's corny jokes. "Ratface!" Goyle ran in with feathers all over him. Me and Pansy knew it was coming by now, so didn't even surpress a giggle, however the Deatheater's laughed.

"Yes Mistress?" He asked. I looked at him oddly.

"Why are feathers all over you?" The deatheater's laughed again.

"Draco and Sophia were playing a prank." He told me seriously, and Lucius muttered,

"Like father like daughter." My father and I glared at him.

"Well bring her here so I can show you her cousin." I told him.

"Of course, Mistress." Goyle agreed and hurried offstage.

"Moving like a true rat," My father snorted at Goyle's portrayal of Neville's portrayal of Wormtail. The people near him laughed.

"You must admit it looks like a good trick," Pansy nodded.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Luna yelled from behind the scenes, and there was an uncomfortable splatting sound.

"BOO YA!" Shouted Draco, "Score one for the Balisk Kids!" There was a collection of cheers by them, before Luna, Draco and Goyle walked on. Goyle's feathers had disappeared, and was replaced by the reddish substance.

"Sophia... Hang on a second... Why is Ratface covered in... Is that jam?" I gasped, swobbing a dollop onto my hand. The Deatheaters hooted with laughter.

"I think it is," Goyle nodded.

"Strawberry?" I wondered, licking it.

"No I think it's apricots for sure." He disagreed, doing the same action.

"If it's apricots how is it red?" Pansy asked from beside me, stealing my line. I made a disgusted face and wiped my hands on Goyle's clothes. The Deatheaters again laughed.

"Ew." Goyle commented.

"Don't fret it was only raspberry jam!" Luna laughed, "Or was it... Ooh a cage!" She walked over to it.

"Sophia meet your cousin Hermione." I introduced.

"Awesome! Hey cuz, are you a Team Edward like me?" Luna asked.

"No." Replied Daphne sneeringly. There were some hisses from the Team Edwards's in the crowd.

"Who can deny the awesomeness of vampire's though!" Luna whined.

"Who can deny the hotness of Jacob?" Daphne backfired.

"Yeah but Edward's dead- Jacob can get killed!" Yelled a Team Edwarder in the crowd.

"Yeah but at least Jacob doesn't look like a pale demented zombie with red eyes- no offence my lord." A Jacober yelled. My fathers eye twitched.

"Edward!"  
>"Jacob!"<p>

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Edward!"

"Jacob!"

"Team Edward?" I yelled, "Naw! Team Jacob? Psh! GO TEAM DRACO!" Everyone was silent.

"Yep- this is defiantly my cousin because she has the same firey personality." Luna concluded into the silence. There was still a pause from my outburst. I motioned to Draco.

"Oh- Hey, is that Granger?" Draco asked, walking over to the cage. We were back on track.

"It's Elddir now get out." I told him.

"That's harsh." Draco commented. I grinned.

"Did you expect anything else from her? She's evil." Pansy pointed out. Then, on cue, Theo Nott ran in.

"EVIL! EEEEVIILL! EEEEEEEEEVIILL! EEEEVIIL!" Then he ran back off. I tried not to laugh, as the Deatheaters did.

"Who was that?" I asked, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"That was Ravenforest, I think, mistress." Goyle replied.

"Ravenforest- Rookwood!" Cackled Travers from the last row. There was a shout of laughter.

"You lot are evil!" Whined Rookwood from his place up front, but then he grinned, "EEEEVIIL I SAY!"  
>"Huh... Evil deed for tomorrow: Hand him over to the Ministry as a Deatheater." I said aloud, and they all sobered up. "Now where was I?"<br>"You were telling my to get out." Draco supplied, and I nodded.

"Right." I sighed, "Just get out. I can't be bothered to put any effort in."

"Well... If you had something scary I would run out." Draco shrugged. We all knew what was coming and we surpressed a giggle.

"Fine," I grinned, "Ratface, you know what to do!" Goyle walked off-stage to fetch Crabbe in drag.

"What are you gonna do?" Draco asked uncertainly, but then Goyle walked out with Crabbe in a wig and a dress.

"AAAH! GINGER!" Draco screamed and ran out. There was a roar of laughter from the Deatheaters and I heard Crabbe senior mumbling,

"My own son... What did I do to deserve such mockery?" I suddenly remembered and grinned.

"You almost set me on fire, idiot!" I yelled, before getting back into the reigns of my character. "There. How are you, Susan?"

"Good," Goyle said. Hearing Susan's words come out in Crabbe's very deep voice made me want to laugh even harder than I'd ever had before- though, of course, I couldn't. "I think I'll get an A on my Potions, Voldy."

"That's brilliant! Why don't you wait outside and we'll catch up on things?" I had to continue with my speech, but the Deatheater's wouldn't know the difference, and I had to cut it out. I looked at Luna and she nodded, picking it up after the conversation about Justin.

"Why did you send Draco out Mum?" She asked. A few of the actors where confused with the missing part, but they continued for the sake of the play- the show must go on and all that.

"Because I'm going to remind you of your mission."

"Oh goody!"  
>"Your mission, cuz you chose to except it, is to go back to Hogwarts yadda yadda yadda Marauders Map yadda yadda yadda and we will invade MARS! So then yadda yadda yadda Superman yadda yadda yadda I Lady Voldemorg will kill Harry Potter. Got it?" I babbled. There was a laugh.<p>

"Nice debriefing, Lady V!" Came the laughing voice.

"Yep!" Luna nodded, "But what's the whole Mars thing about?"

"Oh," I blushed. "Sorry about that. That's Birdseed's and Le Belle's mission later on- I want to go to Pigfarts!"

"I get to go to Mars?" Pansy gasped, "WHOOHOO! I KNEW ONE DAY THIS LOW SALARY JOB WOULD PAY OFF!"

"Um... Strangetrix?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"You don't get paid for this, at all." Deatheaters growled at that comment- I suppose they DO want some pay for this 'Low Salary Job'.

"Oh well I'm still going into space!" Pansy giggled and skipped off.

"I wanna go to space!" Luna whined.

"Stop whining your going to Hogwarts instead."

"Oh yeah... Can I tell Draco?"

"No."

"Aaaw why not?" she grinned.

"Because." I replied.

"Because what?"  
>"Just because."<p>

"Because what?"

"Sophia?"

"Yeah mum?"  
>"Shut-" just then the phone started ringing. "What the-?"<br>"_Nobody's perfect,_

_I gotta work it,_

_Again and again to get it right!_"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" I groaned and pressed receive. "What! I don't want car insurance! I don't care how cheap it is! I don't even have a car! ... Yes, I should work on that! Hey, I get a plush meerkat?" I put my hand on the phone. "Hey Phia you need a plush meerkat?"

"No."

"Elddir, what about you? Or Potter? Or Weasley?"

"Hm... Ron may need a new teddy for bed- he's afraid of the dark you see," Daphne replied, "And spiders, and heights, and the colour orange... it's really funny, when you think about his colour hair..." Deatheater's started to laugh, "And big words... Oh! And Muggle Technology! No, don't worry, I'll pass."

"Okay. I don't need a plush meerkat at the moment." I told the phone.

"I want one!" Goyle shouted. There's no shame in that troll-like student, is there.

"Shut up Ratface get your own plush meerkat! ... Oh, now you think I have to tone up? I'll have you know I'm in Mint condition!"

"Yeah yeah mum, as if you'll ever be healthy!" Luna smirked, and the Deatheaters laughed.

"You have sugar cereals with whipped cream for breakfast!" Goyle laughed.

"I was thinking of getting you a doll for your birthday, but now I won't." I snapped at him, and he looked downcast.

"You're evil." He complained.

"EEEVIL! EEEVIILL!" Theo shouted, running around.

"SHUT IT!" We all yelled, and everyone in the audience laughed.

"What?" I was back on the phone, "You'll put me down for car insurance? No! I don't need car insurance! ... WHAT? I need to pay 1,000,000 pounds? I can't pay that! And I don't even have a car! I've had it. Good day!" I slammed the phone down on the counter.

"_Nobody's perfect,_

_I gotta work it, _

_again and again to get it right!_"

"Nobody answer that." I growled, as the jingle continued.

"_Nobody's perfect,_

_You live and you learn it!_

_And if I mess it up sometimes,_

_Nobody's perfect!_"

"WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER THAT!" Pansy yelled, storming back onstage.

"NO!" We all screamed, but she'd already picked it up.

"What? Do I want car insurance? Well I'd have to get a car... and a drivers license... Where do they sell them, by the way? ... Ooh a plush meerkat! Anyone want a plush meerkat?"

"ME!" Goyle yelled.

"Nobody? Okay then."

"MEEEE!"

"Alright, I'll have one plush meerkat thingy."

"YAY!"  
>"Not for you Ratface, for me! Okay, when do I get my doll?" she paused for a second. "What? I need to get car insurance first? Alright. WHO in this goddamn place has car insurance?"<p>

"I do!" Theo popped up, and Rookwood groaned, "And I have a car as well!"

"Ooh yay! Take me for a ride!" Pansy giggled, and she ran over to him.

"Wait! Strangetrix!" I yelled after her. She paused.

"Yeah?"

"You're married to Rudolph!"

"So? He's rotting in a cell in Askerjam! There's no need for me to worry, or stay faithful!" There was a small laugh, then Pansy gave her crazy laugh and she and Theo left.

"At least we won't hear that evil nonsense again-" Luna started, but she was cut off.

"EEEEVILL! EEEEVIL!" Theo ran on, then back off.

"Salazar that's so annoying!" I commented.

"Anyway... What I wanna know is when do I get out of this cage?" Daphne asked.

"When Potter dies," I shrugged. The Deatheaters laughed.

"God Harry hurry up and die I need a pee!" Daphne howled. Even more laughter.

"Well then we better get started. Off you go to Hogwarts, Sophia!" I ordered.

"What's the magic word?" Luna asked.

"Peanut butter." I replied almost instantly.

"Well I was looking for please but that works too!" she grinned and she walked off.

"Well now what?" Daphne asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Who wants soup?"

"I hate soup!" shuddered Goyle.

"Oh well then. Who wants scones with raspberry jam?" I asked.

"You betcha!" Goyle said and we walked off singing a song from A Very Potter Musical.

"_What could you want with a rocket ship? What buissness do you have on Mars?_" I asked.

"_Well lets just say..._" Goyle began, "_Pigfarts,_

_Pigfarst,_

_Here I come!  
>Pigfarts,<em>

_Pigfarts,_

_Yum Yum Yum! Aaaaa Ha!_"

"_Pig pig pig!_" Daphne shouted, before the curtain closed to a round of applause. We all went out and bowed. There was a roaring and laughter all around.

"Strangetrix Le Belle!" Rodolphus shouted.

"Shut up Rudolph!" Belletrix yelled. I grinned.

"So will you lot be a little less depressed now?" I asked them. They nodded. "Good. Voldemorg out- PEACE!"

"You know how that was funny, my Lord?" I head Lucius whisper to my father, "That's how a meeting with us lot normally goes!"

"Yes," My father nodded, "we may not get any planning done, but, let's face it, covering Wormtail in jam and goodness knows what else is hilarious."

"Gang," I grinned, "We done good!"

Harry's POV

I stood, pacing around Ron's bedroom in the Burrow, while Ron looked over his collection of Chocolate Frog cards, waiting for the letter from our spy. What was taking him so long? All he needed to do is get in to Riddle Manor, find out where they were holding Hermione, then write back! An owl hooted and I turned to the window. His light brown great horned owl swooped over to me and handed me a letter. I took it and he headed back out.

"What does it say, Harry?" Ron asked, looking up from his collection of cards. I held up my hand, reading it.

_Potter,_

_SLR called me in to the Manor today. Seems what they're doing lately is just putting on random plays. Today was the Voldemorg play. I tried to search the Dungeons for H, but she made us do these stupid vocal exercises, and I couldn't get away until lunch. I explored the house, trying to find the dungeons, but by the time I found them, it was time for the play and I had to go up, or my cover would have been blown. However, I did hear a stuffled sob coming from one of the cells on the left. H may be there… How's L, Potter? I'll only update you if she's okay._

_X_

"He says Mya's defiantly in one of the cells, Ron," I told him, "We have to show this to the order. Tomorrow is the Deadline- we have to act."

**A/N:**** There's another chapter down.**

**1. Did you enjoy the chapter? I promise you this will be the last time I do Lady Voldemorg's play- I swear on an Unbreakable Vow it won't again be in this story.**

**2. Thanks to Arabella Riddle for giving me the idea of showing the Deatheaters the LV play- it was defiantly a good idea, thanks muchly!**

**3. Any last requests for the Battle? Who to kill, what to do, that sort of thing? I think I'll make Lavender bleed to death... What do you think?**

**4. I'm going on holiday again- tomorrow, I think. Yes a bit of short notice... I'm going to Florida! So I may not update for a while, but I'll try to take my Netbook and type up new chapters, and get started on any new stories I begin!**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	38. The Fair

Chapter 37: The Fair

**A/N:**** I'M BAAAAACK! And I'm very glad to be back, because though I miss Disney, and the sun, and the smiling beach ball I nicknamed Happy, and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter (Which gave me three things: 1) Awesomness, 2) It emptied most of my money I took out there spending on random things I could put my hands on, and 3) Around 6 or 7 chocolate frogs. I wanted to get Slytherin- I got around 2 of Gryffindor, 1 of Ravenclaw, 0 of Slytherin, and the rest, as they say, was Helga Freakin' Hufflepuff. And I'd had enoughlepuff of getting her, although the ginormous choco frogs were delicious, yummy, and very nice to lick off your fingers when you've been holding it for an hour. (:.), I am glad to be back with my faithful compainion the internet! Are you all glad I'm back? I am!**

**Okay, first of all a few shout-outs. First of all, to Nessie-Riddle, who has asked, and has been granted permission, to translate my story Voldemorg into Swedish! Big round of applause to Nessie everyone! *Insert applaude***

**Second of all to all of you faithful reviewers, alerters and favouriters; you make my day!**

**Thirdly to my Mum, who has just gotten married! *Insert worried glance at the two who are arguing* Let's say it's the sort of relationship we all know Draco and Hermione would have had if JK had been in her right mind...**

**So, here's chapter 37... Wait I wanted to say something else but I've forgotten. I shallt check! *Insert scanning of computer and random singing along to a German song about Russia* Ah, yes.**

**To **_**Chocoholic1996**_**: I spent around 5 minutes searching for you on Fanfiction before realising it wasn't a signed review... Yeah my brains stopped working (;! The Muggles are going to be included again, in this chapter actually, but not after because I don't have any room for them, although I will type up two originally deleted scenes featuring Livia, that I couldn't add in because of the string of things. No, Livia isn't my worst enemy, oddly she's one of my best friends, although *Insert worried glance around for the girl* Although she can be a bit of a ditz sometimes. And her accent annoys me considering she comes from Wales not from where her accent suggests. Also, yes, the Muggles are based on those I know. Livia, as I said, was my ditz friend from Maesecwmeeer (Did I spell that right? No idea...), Melina is my cover-person who I hide behind on Facebook so stalkers no find me, Bryony is my best friend Bryn, and Freddy is a boy I met in Portugal, whom Livia broke the heart of. Poor Freddy...**

**And one last thing, to the person who wanted me to kill Pansy, it WILL come. I wasn't sure how to fit it in, but I did kill her for you. Somehow. I can't remember how. I just know I was watching Hot Fuzz when it happened so it probably has something to do with that.**

**And now I'm babbling, so I'll leave you to the- WAIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!**

**Forgot- this chapter contains SONG, because Writer In The Valley somehow convinced me to make a kareokee contest using random songs I remember from the internet. If you do not know them, I will write them down now and you can go look at them on Youtube if you wish. They are:  
>Barbie Girl by Aqua (Sung by Livia and Harry- something the original Liv wanted put in)<br>Macadamia Nut by Anamaniacs, the show I've always wanted to watch but never have. (Sung by a lot of people, mainly Ginny, Harry and Ron, though Blaise put them up to it evilly!)  
>Lord Voldy, a parody of Tik Tok by Katy Perry (Sung by Draco mwahahahahahaha I'm evil). I do not own the lyrics, I found them on Youtube- iAlexOnline is the user if you want to look him up.<br>Do Nothing Day from Phineas and Ferb. (I won't say who sang it; just that I'm evil...)**

**NOW I am officially at the end of my rant. I think. Nothing else I want to say? No. I think. So read on, dear readers! Unless you skipped the entire thing, in which I don't blame you.**

Later that night Luna and Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs watching for me and my father to come down. I'd forced him to become his relitivley human self so not to freak out people. Now, I was dragging him down the stairs.

"But I don't want to go!" My father was moaning, "Can't I stay home?"

"No!" I argued.

"But why not?"

"Because I say!"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. We walked out of the Manor and down the lane to the fair. At the entrance I spotted a familiar redhead.

"GINNY! BLAISE!" I yelled, running over. I hugged Ginny. "How are you guys?"

"Brilliant- we're on a date." Ginny grinned.

"One problem: we're being chaperoned." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"By who?" Luna asked.

"By me!" Ron popped up. "I'm here with Harry!"

"Riddles." Harry glared.

"Harry." We nodded in reply. He glared again and walked off.

"See you!" I called.

"SOPHIA!" I heard a voice call. I turned around and saw the group of Muggles we saw yesterday. Bryony now had her leg in a cast, and Livia's head was in a bandage. "Want to sign my cast?"

"Sure!" I grinned, taking a green pen and writing 'Sophia woz here!'. "What happened to you, Livia?"

"You know the cut on her forehead?" Melina asked.

"Well the salt water got it infected so she has to wear a bandage."

"I dyed it pink to match my dress!" Livia giggled. She was wearing a short cocktail dress which was hot pink.

"Guys, these are my friends Blaise and Ginny, and Ginny's brother Ron." I guestured to them, "Guys, these are Freddy, Melina, Bryony and Licia. We met on a beach yesterday. Oh, and here's my hermitish father, Tom." I said, pulling my father towards us.

"So there's a kareokee booth over there," Bryn pointed, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

"In a second- I want to go on the ferris wheel first." I clutched Draco's hand and we walked off.

"Wait! I wanna go on the ferris wheel too!" Livia squealed and ran after us. I sighed. The three of us stood in line for a few minutes. Unfortunatly for Livia (But luckily for us!) there were only two to a carriage. Me and Draco got on, and Livia went in the one after us. At the top, we stopped.

"Wow, look at that- it's so beautiful!" I gasped, looking up at the stars in the sky. It was like you could reach up and touch them.

"Beautiful," Draco agreed, but he wasn't looking at the sky. His silver-eyed gaze was fixed on me. I blushed, and looked down at the fair below us. Then I remembered. I'm afraid of heights. I clutched Draco in fright. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you." I nodded. He held me and locked gazes with me. "Don't worry- I'll get you through it." We lent close into each other, and my heart raced. Then a scream pierced the night. We looked over the edge just in time to see Livia fall off the ferris wheel.

Livia's POV

I sat in the box thing as we went upwards. It's like, so totally unfair that Draco and Sophia got to ride together but I have to, like, ride on my owns. Then I had a totally 'mazin' idea! I coulds, like, climb up the metal things to Draco and Sophia! I dids it when we stopped. I put one foot on the metal thing, then the other, but then I slipped. I screamed as I fells from the ferris wheel. For a second I thoughts I was gonna, like, die, but then Is was pcisked up by two hands. A face looked down on me with really messy black hairs, and rimmed glassed that were, like sooo out of fashion. We was flying, thens my sight when blacks.

Harry's POV

I rushed her to the ground as quickly as the Firebolt would let me. When we touched ground I checked her over for any cuts, brusies and stuff. Stupid Muggle, jumping off a ferris wheel, I thought. She opened her eyes- electric blue.

"Am I dead?" She asked in a slight American accent. I bit back the urge to say yes.

"No- nearly, but no." I replied, lifting up her bandage to find a scab, puffy and blue. "Eugh how did you do THAT?"

"Tripped over a volleyball." She shrugged.

"You tripped... over a volleyball?" I repeated. How could you trip over a Volleyball? They're too big not to see!

"Yep!" She nodded. I rolled my eyes and muttered a healing spell. The swelling ceased and turned to a relitivley normal colour. Her eyes widened. "You dids magic!" Oh snap…

"No I didn't…" I protested.

"You did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Okay, so I did- but you can't tell anyone!" I told her.

"Sure! Is is Livia!" She giggled, getting up.

"I'm… Henry." I randomly made up.

"Awesome! My friends are doin' this singing thing wanna come?" She asked.

"Um… Okay." I nodded, following her.  
>You know, she was actually quite pretty.<p>

Sophia's POV

We searched high and low for Livia, but we couldn't find her.

"Hey guys!" Livia's voice rang out. We turned to see Livia standing near the kareokee booth with Harry. "This is Henry!" …Henry? Melina ran to Livia.

"Livia don't you EVER do that to me again!" She scolded, hugging her tight.

"Riddle."

"Henry."

"You two knows each other?" Livia asked.

"You could say that. Henry blames me for Justin's death." I spat.

"Blamed? It was your fault!" Henry-Harry argued.

"How was it my fault?" I asked.

"Oh come on, lets get this competition ON!" Freddy grinned. "You guys against us!"

"LETS GET IT ON!" Bryn yelled. Livia was up first.

"I'm gonna, like, sing Barbie Girl, with Henry singing the Ken parts." She said, dragging Henry-Harry up. The music started.

"Hey Barbie!" He said, sighing. I guessed he didn't want to do this.

"Hi Ken!" Livia giggled.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure Ken!"

"Jump in..." Now would start the singing. Lucky for Harry-Henry, I didn't think there would be many Ken-singing parts. And if there was... I grinned.

"_I'm a Barbie girl,  
>In the Barbie World!<br>Life in plastic, it's fantastic,  
>You can brush my hair,<br>Undress me everywhere!_" Livia sang in a slightly out-of-tune voice.  
>"<em>Imagination,<br>Life is your creation!_"

"_Come on Barbie let's go party!_" Harry-Henry said, wincing. Draco laughed out loud.

"_I'm a Barbie girl,  
>In a Barbie world,<br>Life in Plastic,  
>It's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair,  
>Undress me everywhere,<br>Imagination,  
>Life is your creation!<em>

_I'm a blond bimbo girl,  
>In the fantasy world!<br>Dress me up,  
>Make it tight,<br>I'm your dolly!_"

"_You're my doll,  
>Rock'n'roll,<br>Feel the glamour in pink,  
>Kiss me here, touch me there,<br>Hanky Panky!_" Henry-Harry sang, still wincing at his words. Now my father started to laugh.

"_You can touch,  
>You can play,<br>If you say, I'm always yours!_" Livia paused, "UH A OOH!"

"_I'm a Barbie girl,  
>In a Barbie world,<br>Life in plastic,  
>It's fantastic,<br>You can brush my hair,  
>Undress me everywhere,<br>Imagination,  
>Life is your creation!<em>"

"_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_" Henry-Harry sighed, and then Ginny started to laugh from nearby.

"_Ah Ah Ah, YEAH!_"

"_Come on Barbie lets go party!_" Blaise started to laugh.

"_UH A OOOH! UH A OOOH!_"

"_Come on Barbie lets go party!_" Luna began to giggle.

"_AH AH AH YEAH!_"

"_Come on Barbie lets go party!_" Luna's giggle turned into a fully belted roar of laughter.

"_UH A OOH! UH A OOH!_

_Make me walk,  
>Make me talk,<br>Do what ever you please,  
>I can act,<br>like a star,  
>I can beg on my knees!<em>" Livia began the next verse.

"_Come jump in,  
>Bimbo friend,<br>Let us do it again,  
>Hit the town,<br>Fool around,  
>Let's go party!<em>" By now the whole booth was surrounded by laughter, and though I wasn't sure why, it was strangley infectious...

"_You can touch,  
>You can play,<br>If you say,  
>I'm always yours!<br>You can touch,  
>You can play,<br>If you say,  
>I'm always yours!<em>"

"_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_" Henry-Harry was looking quite offended.

"_AH AH AH YEAH!_"

"_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_" Henry-Harry now looked bored.

"_UH A OOH! UH A OOH!_"

"_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_" Henry-Harry looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else then here.

"_AH AH AH YEAH!_"

"_Come on Barbie lets go party!_" Henry-Harry looked like he wanted to run away... In short, I started laughing with the rest of them.

"_UH A OOH! UH A OOH!_

_I'm a Barbie girl,  
>In a Barbie world,<br>Life in plastic,  
>It's fantastic,<br>You can brush my hair,  
>Undress me everywhere!<br>Imagination,  
>Life is your creation!<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl,  
>In a Barbie world,<br>Life in plastic,  
>It's fantastic,<br>You can brush my hair,  
>Undress me everywhere,<br>Imagination,  
>Life is your creation!<em>"

"_Come on Barbie lets go party!_" The man in charge of the booth was the only person (apart from Livia and Henry-Harry) who wasn't laughing.

"_AH AH AH YEAH!_"

"_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_" He was, however, grinning very widely.

"_UH A OOOH! UH A OOOH!_"

"_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_" He was starting to chuckle...

"_AH AH AH YEAH!_"

"_Come on Barbie lets go party!_" Now he was laughing with the rest of us.

"_UH A OOH! UH A OOH! _Oh I'm having so much fun!" Livia grinned.

"Well Barbie, we're just getting started." Harry said with a frown on his face that only made us laugh harder.

"Oh, I love you Ken!" Livia giggled, hugging him. The music stopped, and everyone clapped.

"Thanks for that comic relief, kids." The man in charge grinned, next up is... Ginny Weasley and Friends singing Macadania Nut, from the hit TV Show Animaniacs!"

"WHAT?" Was Ginny's re-action. Blaise grinned in retaliation and dragged her up there. motioning to some of us others. Including me.

"What the Hell Blaise?" I said.

"Just go with it- it'll be fun!" Blaise grinned. Also forced to get up onstage were Luna, Melina, Ron, and, to his distaste, Harry-Henry. The music started. Blaise quickly told us our parts, before we had to start.

"_Hello Nurse!_" Chorused Ron and Harry-Henry. Harry-Henry seemed not to like getting back up on stage, but Ron seemed excited.

"_Uhh..._" Harry stuttered.

"I am NOT trying to be annoying!" Ginny spoke.

"_Aie!_" Ron and Harry shouted together. A few people in the audience were already beginning to laugh, but I put that down to Blaise, who was doing the Macarena.

"_I act like a nut so they call me Macadania,_" Ginny sang,  
>"<em>I dance like a clutz on the show called Animania,<br>Am I cutie? Absolutey!  
>And a beauty you can bet your patutie!<em>" Now was the time for me and Luna to sing with her.

"_But if you touch me,  
>or even get near me,<br>I'll have you arrested,  
>Do you hear me?<em>" We all sang.

"_Dot is a nut so they call me Macadania,_" Harry-Henry and Ron sang,  
>"<em>She's cracked in the head And kooky in the brainia!<br>Each line in this song sounds pretty much the samia,  
>OY! Macadania!<em>" Blaise made a sound that sounded a bit like 'Duh', but I couldn't be sure.  
>"<em>Donde que vas a Nintendo Macadania,<em>" Now the duo where singing in a forgien language! Was there anything they couldn't do?  
>"<em>Hola que pasa you grande sack o' grania,<br>Qui a coup le fromage, we abstania,_" Now we all shouted,

"OY MACADANIA!" Before Ron burped.

"_Now please don't mention my brother,  
>The one they call Wakkoreno,<br>He's always burping,  
>Every hour,<br>So I threw him out of the tower!_" Ron screamed, and Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Oh come on, what did you expect me to do?" She adopted an innocent face, "He was creeping me out- and I'm just a sweet little thing-" Her face darkened, "So Don't. Cross. Me!"

"_She's cracked like a nut so they call her Macadania,_" Sang Harry and Ron,  
>"<em>Whenever she gets mad you'll experience pania,<br>Cuts and bruises you will sustainia,  
>OY MACADANIA!<em>"

"_NARF!_" That was Blaise, by the way, if you didn't know.

"_Lava tus manos, por favour, Macadania,  
>The world is the goal for Pinky and the Brainia,<em>"

"_Otra ves on y vas the repetitive refrania!_" Ginny belted.

"OY MACADANIA!"

"_YES!_" Again, that was Blaise, who seemed to be enjoying himself much.

"Don't hate me cuz I'm cute!" Ginny grinned. Now it was time for Harry's solo!

"_Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadania!  
>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadania!<br>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadania!  
>OY MACADIA!<em>"

"SPEW!" Yelled Melina.

"_Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadania!  
>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadania!<br>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadania!_"

"_OY MACADANIA!_" Ron shouted with him. Then there was an instrumental. Even though it was part of the script, I don't think Ginny could help herself. She began to laugh. Then I began to laugh. Then Harry and Ron began to laugh. Lastly, Blaise began to laugh.

"I don't get it what's the joke?" Melina snapped.

"Uhh..." We chorused.

"Uh..." Ron started.

"I'm a nut whose know as Macadania,  
>But you can call me by my other namia,<br>Louisa Francesca,  
>Banana-Fana,<br>Bobesca!  
>Or just plain Dot,<br>The name I flirt to,  
>But if you call me Dotti I'll have to hurt you!" Ginny sang.<p>

"_Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia<br>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
>Oy, Macadamia!<br>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia<br>Mac, Mac Mac, Mac, Mac, Macadamia  
>Oy, Macadamia!<em>" Ginny, Harry and Ron all sang together.  
>"Nuts!" We yelled just after the music stopped. There was collective applause, and it was then I noticed Draco and my father hadn't sung from our group yet, but Harry-Henry had sung twice. That was hardly fair, I thought with a smirkle, so I gave a request for the man running the booth, before returning to the two with a grin on my face.<p>

"Next up is Draco Malfoy singing his own version of Tik Tok, by Katy Perry." The man said.

"What?" Draco looked at me accusatingly. I grinned sweetly and handed him a piece of paper.

"Good luck!" I grinned. He took a look at the word on it, which were a bunch of lyrics for it, and scowled. I pushed him up. He scowled, but none the less began to sing.

"_Wake up in the morning,  
>Feeling like Lord Voldy.<br>Take my spell book from the drawer,  
>I'm gonna hit Diagon Alley,<br>Before I leave let my owl out,  
>And make sure I pack,<br>Cuz when I leave for Hogwarts,  
>I ain't coming back!<em>" Although he hated the fact he had to go up and sing, he seemed to semi-like the song.

"_Cuz I'm the one the Dark Lord knows, knows,  
>Tryin' on all new robes, robes,<br>Goblins give us all our gold, gold,  
>Train crashin'!<br>Tryin' our favourite candies!  
>Goin' to the castle parties,<br>Tryin' to get everyone sor-ted!_

_Don't pick Gryffindor,  
>I don't wanna be a bore,<br>Tonight, sort us right,  
>Slytherin is dynamite!<br>Hufflepuff don't got the stuff,  
>Ravenclaw is not enough,<em>" He shot a look at me.

"_Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh OH!_

_Don't pick Gryffindor,  
>I don't wanna be a bore,<br>Tonight, sort us right,  
>Slytherin is dynamite.<br>Hufflepuff don't got the stuff,  
>Ravenclaw is not enough,<em>

_Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh OH!_

_Ain't got a care in the world,  
>But got plenty o' Butterbeer,<br>Ain't got a problem with Dumbledore,  
>And Snape's chillin' right here.<br>And now the girl's are lining up,  
>Cuz they hear we're Deatheaters,<br>But we kick them to the curb,  
>If their Mudbloods like Mrs Granger!<em>" At this point Harry-Henry and Ron hissed, and booed.

"_I'm talkin' bout,  
>Everyone got dark Mark Marks,<br>We're tryin' to raise them up, up,  
>Gonna bring the Dark Lord back, back!<em>

_Now now,  
>Ain't gonna leave until the prophecies true true,<br>Or the order shuts us down down,  
>Order shuts us down, down,<br>Order shuts us-_

_Don't pick Gryffindor,  
>I don't wanna be a bore,<br>Tonight sort us right,  
>Slytherin is dynamite,<br>Hufflepuff don't got the stuff,  
>Ravenclaw is not enough,<br>Oh oh oh OH! Oh oh oh OH!  
>Don't pick Gryffindor,<br>I don't wanna be a bore,  
>Tonight sort us right,<br>Slytherin is dynamite,  
>Hufflepuff don't got the stuff,<br>Ravenclaw is not enough,  
>oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh OH!<em>

_Voldy,_

_You are the one,  
>You killed the spare,<br>My dark marks hot,  
>Yeah it burns me!<em>

_With my wand up,  
>Put your wand up,<br>And you know that spell,  
>Yeah Avada,<em>

_VOLDY!_

_You are the one,  
>You killed the spare,<br>My dark marks hot,  
>Yeah it burns me,<br>Put my wand up,  
>Put your wand up,<br>Put your wand u-u-u-u-up!_

_Cuz the party don't start till Voldemort wins!_

_Don't pick Gryffindor,  
>I don't wanna be a bore,<br>Tonight, sort us right,  
>Slytherin is dynamite,<br>Hufflepuff don't got the stuff,  
>Ravenclaw is not enough,<br>Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh OH!_

_Don't pick Gryffindor,  
>I don't wanna be a bore,<br>Tonight, sort us right,  
>Slytherin is dynamite,<br>Hufflepuff don't got the stuff,  
>Ravenclaw is not enough,<br>oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh OH!_

_Mwahahahahahahaaa!_" He jumped down off the stage the minute it ended, while people catcalled and whistled and clapped.

"Nicely done, Draco." I laughed. He glared at me.

"Next up, Tom Riddle singing Do Nothing Day from Phineas and Ferb." The man introduced. My father looked at me angrily and I pushed him up onto the stage. Angrily, he began to sing one of the cutest songs known to teenagers.

"_Beautiful, kind and gentle,  
>And loving and softness,<br>And sweetness and candy and gum,  
>Peppermint, and pink flowers,<br>And bunnies,  
>And happy songs we can all hum.<em>" Harry-Henry started laughing, and soon we all were who knew who Tom Riddle really was. The words were wrong, coming out from an angry mans mouth.

"_Draw a smiley face on the sun,  
>It's fun!<em>

_Slow down and look around,  
>Throw your to-do list away,<br>The clouds look like sheep,  
>And vice-versa,<br>On a do-nothing day!_" Now the song became even more fluffy and cute, so unlike my fathers normal personality.

"_Sunshine, cuddles and puppies,  
>Wet noses and safety,<br>And laughter,  
>And skip to and fro,<br>Holdin' hands,  
>Cherry snow cones,<br>And rainbows and,  
>No place that we have to go!<em>

_So we're just gonna go,  
>With the flow!<em>

_You know!_

_Slow down and look around,  
>Throw your to-do list away,<br>The clouds look like sheep,  
>And vice-versa,<br>Lets have a do nothing day!_

_Our do nothing day!_" My father growled and I yelped, running out of the booth, with him close to me. I ran around the carnival, with my father roaring at me from behind.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SING THAT!" He yelled, "I KEEL YOU! I KEEL YOU NOW!" I screamed and passed a Whack-A-Mole stand.

"Ooh a Whack-A-Mole stand!" I yelped and ran towards it.

"What?" My father stopped yelling and had a look at it.

"Two goes please," I grinned to the man. He nodded and handed us two mallets. "Okay Dad, what you have to do is whack the moles with the mallets- okay?" He nodded and we started.

"HAH!" He laughed, "Take that mole! Endangered? I think not- extinct! Mwahahahaha! I am the King of Whack-A-Mole!" Soon his turn was over. "What? No! It can't be over! Another go!" He handed the man some more money and began again. I sneaked away.

"Where did your Dad go?" Draco asked when I went back.

"I got him addicted to Whack-A-Mole!" I giggled, and everyone laughed.

"Is there anything else we can do?" I asked to them.

"There's a few stalls and rides." Melina shrugged.

"Yeah! Cotton Candy HO!" Harry-Henry yelled and dragged Livia over to a Cotton Candy stand.  
>We spent a few hours trailing around the Carnival, as it got darker and darker. Then, fireworks started to explode above our heads.<p>

"Wow!" Ginny breathed, "They're so brilliant!"

"Beautiful," Blaise and Draco grinned, Blaise looking at Ginny and Draco looking at me.

"Really Draco?" I laughed, "Twice in one night? That's getting kind of boring." He laughed.

"But it worked, didn't it?" He asked, kissing me.

"NO PDA! NO PDA!" My father yelled, running to us and pushing us apart.

"Dad!" I whined. "Don't you have Moles to A-Whack?"

"Oh, yes!" He nodded and ran off. I laughed, and lay my head in Draco's lap. He subconsciously started to twirl my hair, and I smiled. I wish this moment would last forever...

Later that evening I crawled into my bed exhausted. What a day. I closed my eyes and immediately felt myself rushing forward. I opened my eyes in a dream-like state, but I wasn't in my room anymore, I was in a dream. Not just any dream, though. There was mist swirling all around me, and for a second fear clutched me. The dream about the battle... But no. No, it couldn't be the battle dream, the mist was a different colour. It was a light rosy pink. Then a patch of mist cleared, and I peered down into... more mist. This time, the chocking grey smoky mist of the battle. It was like I was looking through a window at the scene. In the middle of the mist, as it cleared, I saw a dark figure. My brow creased, who was it? The figures features started to come into focus. Curly dark brown hair... Dark eyes... Justin.

"JUSTIN!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. What was he doing in my dream? Justin ignored me and looked around the mist with a confused look in his eyes.

"Justin find Wormtail and apperate out of here- it's not safe!" I heard Draco call. I felt a jolt of recognition when he said those words. The words that, in the other dreams, he'd yelled to me. Justin had taken my place in this dream. And, since I knew how it would end, I had to stop it. I moved toward the break between the two misty worlds. I reached out to the one Justin was in, and I was pushed backwards. A sort of force wouldn't let me in. I looked back at Justin. He was making his way through a crowd, when Harry caught his arm. He (Justin) was wearing what I would have been wearing in the dream, if it had been me.

"Justin?" He asked, "Where are you going? We need you!" They were the lines he should say to me!

"No, Harry," Justin said, "You don't need me. All I do is bring bad luck. I'm sorry." He turned away. Hearing Justin speak the words I had already said sent chills down my spine. Any moment now, it would happen... Harry grabbed onto the cardigan that looked out of place on Justin's manly figure. The cardigan slipped off his arm, and the dark mark pierced the air.

"Justin, what..." Harry started, looking at the mark in shock.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Justin repeated, turning away.

"No!" I screamed at Justin, although I knew already he couldn't hear me. "Don't turn away! He's going to kill you!" Suddenly I didn't care there was a forcefield. I ran towards the little window between worlds, and somehow I got through. But now Justin was further away than he had been before, if that made any sense. I saw Harry's wand flick upwards into the air, his lips forming the words 'Avada kedavra'. I ran towards Justin as the green light blasted through the air silently, never getting any closer.

"NO! NO!"

"Sophia! Sophia!" I woke up to find Draco shaking me with a slightly crazed look in his eye. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I looked at him dazedly, blinking.

"You were screaming." Draco told me seriously, "In your sleep. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare or something?" I nodded mutely.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, hugging me.

"Not yet." I shook my head, finding my voice. He crawled into my bed and cuddled me.

"Your freezing!" He commented, rubbing me. I shivered. "I better stay here and warm you up." I grinned and cuddled into him, closing my eyes. I felt his head rest on mine and I grinned. The recurring dream wouldn't dare poke it's head around while Draco was here- I hoped...

**A/N:**** Okay, that's that episode done! And I have more to say- I finished the entire story while pulling an all nighter because a dream-clown threatened to scar me for life. There will be four more chapters and an epilogue. **

**1. Did you like this chapter?**

**2. What did you think of the kareokee, and of Voldemort?**

**3. Have you been to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter yet? Did you like it if you went?**

**4. Who wants to translate my story into another language? I'm getting cocky!**

**5. What was your favourite part of this chapter?**

**6. The dream reared it's ugly head again! What did you think of this very strange version? Was it written okay? Do you think I use it too much?**

**7. I've been accepted to Pottermore, and will have activated myself officially by tomorrow! Have any of you gotten a Pottermore account early?**

**And now, a question so important that it will change the universe. You must answer it, for it is my sanity on the line...  
>Do you like brownies? <strong>

**Please review!**

**Comix.**


	39. It's Begun Battle Part One

Chapter 38: It's begun (Battle Part 1)

**A/N:**** And here's another chapter. It is dedicated to all of those who answered the all important question, who likes brownies, and those people are: Arabella Riddle; Writer in the valley. In answer to my own question, I LOVE brownies. Both the magical and the yummy kind. On holiday I was addicted to some 2-bite brownies I found in Walmart, yum (3**

**Here is The Battle- part 2. It's a short one again, only 3 pages long, but it's only a short little plan of how Voldy's trying to make the battle go like. I promise that I'm going to kill off all those I remember people asking to- apart from one. But which one was it? You'll find out.**

"Sophia, it's time to- WHAT THE SLYTHERIN IS GOING ON IN HERE!" I opened my eyes to my father standing in the doorway, eyes twitching, and veins bulging.

"Oh- morning Dad!" I waved, closing my eyes again.

"Sophia, what are you doing? What is the Malfoy boy doing snuggled up next to you like a RABBIT?" My father roared. Draco stirred from beside me, yawning like a baby rabbit.

"Morning Voldemort," He yawned, closing his eyes again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" He wailed. Luna popped up from behind him.

"Morning everyone!" She laughed.

"Dad, this isn't what it looks like!" I protested as he walked over to the bed and ripped the covers from us. Draco opened his eyes and shivered.

"Brr... That's cold!" He whined, snatching the covers from him and snuggling back down.

"Dad, you have it all wrong!" I told him, "I had a nightmare- about Justin, and Draco came in to comfort me- that's it!"

"I'm watching you..." He growled. I nodded and poked Draco.

"Draco get up." I instructed.

"No..." He refused, turning over and shoving his head in the pillow. I sighed and pushed him off the bed. "OW!"

"Get up then!" I told him, sitting up, "was there a reason to wake me up just then, Dad?"

"Sophia," he said softly, "It's the day of the deadline. It's D-day. Harry- he's been camping out there all night- with a bunch of protestors."

"Well what do you think he'd be doing, walking in with a lawyer, politely asking for his friend back?" Draco grumbled from the floor, rubbing his head.

"No, but this... This seems like it may turn out to be a battle." My father sighed, "and what's more, there is no Hermione Elddir to claim as a prize."

"Hey!" I snapped, "I am no prize! You can't objectify me that way!"

"Sorry honey," He sighed again, "I'm a bit on edge. I mean, it's all ending today, and I just don't… I'm holding a meeting in the dining hall. I think you should all get some breakfast, then come down." He turned and left. I looked at Draco.

"Get out." I told him.

"Why, what did I do?" He whined, getting up.

"Nothing I need to get dressed." I replied, pushing him out of the door. I chose a quick little outfit, shoved my hair back into a bobble, and bounded down to the kitchen, were Dotti was.

"Hi Dotti" I chirped. "Has Draco and Luna been down yet?"

"No Mistress," she replied, "and what can Dotti do for you today Mistress?"

"Can I have a banana, an apple and loads of grapes, please?" I asked her. She nodded and fetched them for me. I ran back up to my room where Luna and Draco now where, having dressed.

"Apple," I handed Luna, "Banana." I gave Draco the banana and started eating my grapes, "Breakfast."

"Why do I have to start my day on a regular, Hufflepuffy banana?" Draco complained. I rolled my eyes and hit the banana, making it all mushy.

"There. Now you have a mashed banana- better?" I grinned, and walked down to the meeting. We could hear voices even before we got in.

"What do we do?"

"There's nothing TO do, The Dark Lord is dead Harry Potter wins end of story!"

"Yes, yes, I know, Blaise marries Ginny. They live happily ever after- there is literally-"

"HELLO? I'M NOT DEAD!" We walked inside. "Good morning Sophia, Draco, Luna." My dad patted the three seats nearest him. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Where do you want me to take it?" I asked, before sitting by Luna and Draco.

"Ha ha, very funny Sophia." He rolled his eyes, "However, this isn't a funny circumstance. Harry Potter is going to battle us today, to get his best friend back, but his best friend isn't here, we haven't got her. What do we do? And Yaxley, please don't say I'm dead again."

"Well," Yaxley began, "It looks like we're going to have to fight. And we're gonna fight, so hard, that we're gonna win."

"Well, good plan, Yaxley, but how are we going to win?"

"Well if I know Harry," I began, but Travers interrupted.

"You do." He nodded, and I glared at him.

"If I know Harry, he won't just be fighting with his side. He'll have a few people sneaking in while they keep us busy, to go and get Hermione." I nodded. "So, if we have one of us girls go in there, we could trick those people into the cellar, of which we slip out and lock them in, therefore bringing down their numbers." I nodded.

"Good, who wants to pretend to be Hermione Elddir?" Nobody answered.

"My lord, I would like to volunteer for this task." Luna said from beside me. I bit back a giggle at Luna's impersonation of Bellatrix.

"Well Bella, I think you'd be a little too- wait, those words didn't come from your mouth." My father frowned.

"I said it!" Luna said, leaning forward.

"Okay then, Luna, we'll have to make you look like Hermione Elddir." My father nodded.

"I have a wig!" Luna said, bringing a wig from her bag.

"Okay then, after the meeting we will take you down to the dungeons." My father nodded, "any more plans? Most importantly, what do we do with Potter?"

"Kill him!"

"Make him a slave!"

"Rip his guts out and feed them to Nagini!"

"That comes under killing him, Aunt."

"Oh… it's still a good idea."

"Why don't we just tell him the truth?" There was silence.

"What, Sophia?" My father asked quietly.

"It's too much to just keep lying and lying to him about," I pointed out, "so why don't we just tell him the truth? Even if he doesn't believe us, we did try. And you have the certificate as well, so that's proof."

"Okay…" My father hesitated, "If any of you have the chance, bring Harry Potter to me! Until then, we'll have to just defend the Manor. Anybody know a little inspirational catchphrase I can shout at this point?" But wether anyone knew of one I didn't know. A terrifyingly loud BOOM shook the house and I screamed, before Harry's sonorused voice commanded,

"Voldemort, we have the house surrounded. If you do not hand us Hermione Elddir in three minutes, we have no choice but to fight to." We panicked.

"Sophia," My father ordered, "Get Luna down to the dungeon. Everyone else, get your wands ready. It's begun."

**A/N:**** And... it's begun. The beginning of the end. There are three parts to the Battle more or less, and a little break in between because I randomly wanted to: The beginning; The Battle; The bit in between; The end.**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Where did Luna get that wig from? Funniest answer gets a chapter dedicated to them!**

**Also, I've started my next story, and will be publishing it when I've got a firm grip on it. It's going to be the Play one, because everyone keeps asking for more. Still debating on if I'll shove any romance in though. What do you think? Although I won't be doing slash, I'm not that good writing it.**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	40. The Battle The Battle Part Two

Chapter 39: The battle (The battle part 2)

**A/N:**** And the second part of The Battle. Coincidently called 'The Battle'. Looking over all my reviews, I've decided that Skylaar of Hufflepuff's review made me laugh the most, though everyone's made me laugh lots. Unfortunatly I'm not going to dedicate this one to you because many people die. Instead, the next one will be dedicated to you.**

Me and Luna dashed down to the dungeons.

"Choose a cell, Luna!" I instructed, "Your pick."

"Okay!" She hopped over to one on the left, and went in. I helped her fit on her wig, and nodded to her.

"I'm going to lock you in now," I told her, locking it with a simple locking charm.

"Good luck!" Luna whispered from her corner.

"Thanks Luna," I nodded, "I'll need it."

When I went outside I drew in a sharp breath. It was cloudy, foggy, and there were jets of light all around. Just like in my dream! People were yelling and shouting and goodness knows what else. I shuddered with dejavu. The dream- it was becoming real.

"Riddle," I heard a girly voice hiss. I turned to see Lavender Brown, bloodstained, her wand held up to my face. "You're the cause of all this- all this pain and devestation! Potter said to leave you to him, but I can't pass this chance- AVADA KEDAVRA!" At the same time someone behind my shouted in my direction,

"_Sectumsempra!_" I ducked to avoid both curses. The green light sped past the red one- the red one hit Lavender square in the chest.

"Lavender!" I gasped, running towards her. She looked at me with hate.

"What have you done?" She gasped, looking at me dead in the eyes. Seconds later, she was dead.

"I didn't do anything." I muttered, stepping back and walking away from her. I drew my cardigan around me. Looking for something to do- someone to heal… I couldn't fight the people who used to be my friends, nor could I fight the people who were fighting for me. I saw Draco in the distance, battling two Ravenclaw's furiously. I ran over to him and shot a binding jinx at one of them. Draco glanced a look at me hectically.

"Sophia get Wormtail and apparate out of here- it's not safe for you!" He told me. I looked at him blankly. "_Stupefy!_ Sophia, GO!" I turned and ran, looking out for Wormtail or someone to get me out of this nightmare. It was so odd, I knew everything that was going to happen. And I also knew that today was the day I was going to die.

Nobody's POV

Ron ran down a staircase towards the dungeons, remembering the spy's direction down. As soon as he got there, he could, like the spy had said, hear snuffled crying from the left.

"Hermione?" He called hopefully to one of the cells.

"Ron?" The voice was high-pitched, not like Hermione's at all, but at the same time just like hers.

"I'm going to get you out of there, Hermione." He told her, pointing his wand at the cell, "_Alohamora!_" The gate swung open and Ron ran into the cell, going to hug the girl. She crept away from him and he bashed into the wall. "OW! Hermione?" The door swung shut again and he turned to see a Hermione with blue eyes standing there with a key. She turned it into the lock with a devastating _click_.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, "Why are you locking me in?" Then, to Ron's horror, Hermione took off all her hair… To reveal the sandy blonde, wavy hair of Luna Lovegood. "Luna?" She threw the wig inside the cell for him.

"All that's left of Hermione Elddir," she told him seriously, "Do with it what you wish. Long live Sophia!" And she turned and ran up the stairs holding the key.

"Luna?" Ron yelled, "LUNA GET BACK HERE! Let me out!" He looked down at the wig. "All that's left of Hermione…" He picked it up, held it to his chest, and curled up into a ball to sob over his lost friend.

Meanwhile, Sophia fled through the battle searching for Wormtail. Harry watched, thinking he knew who she was.

"Hermione!" He called, running over to her and grabbing her into a tight hug, "I thought we'd lost you! Are you okay? Where's Ron?" He saw her worried face and realised she'd been leaving. "Hermione, where are you going? We need you!" The girl looked even more tormented.

"No Harry, you don't need me. All I do is bring bad luck. I have to leave-" She turned to leave but he clung onto her arm. There was a soft rip of fabric, and the top part of her sleeve came off in his hand, leaving a sign on her forearm. The Dark Mark.

"Hermione, what?" Harry breathed, hardly daring to believe it. His best friend had been a Deatheater all along, just pretending to like him to give information to her Lord.

"I'm sorry Harry," Sophia murmered, turning away. Her brow creased, she knew what was coming next. He drew out his wand, he held it in the air. If he couldn't have her, nobody could.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" He spit, watching the green tunnel towards her. Then at the last minute he watched as she was pushed by an invisible force to the ground, and the curse hit a tree, which shrivelled up and died. He gasped, shocked. The girl took one look around, trying to figure out who had pushed her, then saw Harry's cold eyes. She ran off. But that didn't matter, Harry knew, he'd get her for betraying him oneday. He recalled that Hermione had told him of the dream in which he'd killed her because she had been a Deatheater, and knew, oneday, that he would make her nightmare become real.

Sophia continued running through the grounds of the manor. She inwardly shuddered at what she'd just been through. Somebody had pushed her out of the way of that curse, and she didn't know who. There had been nobody there, nobody dead near her, yet she knew she didn't imagine the soft hands hugging and pushing her down, and the soft lips kissing her a goodbye on her cheek. She was thinking so deeply of the memory and who it could have been she didn't notice anything around her until she heard Blaise shout.

"SOPHIA! LOOK OUT!" She turned just in time to see Theo Nott cast Sectumsempra at her. She cast the shield charm and it dissolved in thin air, but she fell to the floor by the force of it. Ginny and Blaise ran over to help her up.

"Run, Phia." Ginny whispered, and Sophia ran again, leaving her friends to deal with Nott.

"Why, Theo?" Asked Blaise, "Why did you try to kill Sophia? What did she ever do to you? And, besides, I thought you were on our side."

"Your side?" Theo scoffed, "you don't understand, do you Zabini? They kill. They kill and murder and slaughter, and that isn't right. When you side with us, we prevent that- we help, we heal, we care. I've been spying ever since the night Justin Finch-Fletchly died, because I knew after that there would be no stopping Voldemort from murdering again."

"But why?" Ginny asked, "Why betray your father, your house?"

"Why would you?" Theo snapped, "For love. I love Lavender Brown! Or I did, until that snake Riddle killed her!"

"Theo, there is no reason to blame Sophia for that-" Blaise began, but Theo threw a curse at him.

"_Alvuesio!_" Blaise was thrown back by the force of the spell, now a ginormous hole in his stomach.

"BLAISE!" Ginny yelled, running over to him. His eyes were closed and he seemed frozen in time. There was blood seeping from him, and Ginny began to cry. "You dementor boggerer!" She yelled, and cast a bunch of spells at him, "_Castreo!_" He doubled up in pain as an invisible punch hit his crotch, "_Defodio!_" Deep gouges began to appear on his skin and he yowled in pain, "_Duro!_" She then turned him to stone, then, with a smirk, yelled, "_Diffindio!_" And he blast into a million pieces. Milliseconds later she sprinted back to her boyfriend. "Blaise? Blaise, wake up! Please! Get up! We need you!" She sighed and kissed him on the nose. He was deathly cold. "I'll be back soon, Blaise." She turned, wiped a tear off her cheek and walked away. Draco ran up to her.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing her red-rimmed eyes.

"Theo Nott betrayed us," Ginny relayed, "He tried to kill Sophia. She ran away and he killed Blaise- so I killed him." Draco nodded, emotionless.

"We have to stop this fight. We find Potter and we take him to Voldemort." Draco told her. "But how?"

"Grab me by my neck," Ginny instructed, "And drag me to the manor." Draco nodded. He pulled her to the manor like a wolf dragging it's pray to it's lair. Ginny spotted Harry amongst the crowd of fighting wizards and witches.

"HARRY!" She screamed, getting his attention.

"Ginny!" He gasped, running after them into the manor. However, when he got inside, Draco and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. Then two hands grabbed him from behind. He looked to his left and saw Draco. He looked to his right and saw Ginny.

"Ginny?" He wondered, scared.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She apologised, "But you have to be taken to Voldemort." They marched him up some stairs to a small room, filled with three chairs, a table and a fireplace. Voldemort sat in one, and Sophia sat in another.

"Ah, Harry," Voldemort said, "Take a seat." Harry sat. "Tea?" Voldemort offered him some tea, but Harry shook his head. "Okay then. Draco, Ginny, sound the alert. There is to be no more fighting while I talk to Harry." The two nodded and left, and Voldemort turned back to Harry.

"What do you want, Riddles?" He glared.

"Well Harry, if you want to know, I'll have to tell you a story. It all began when I was born-" Voldemort started.

"This is going to be a long story." Harry comented.

"Then you should have had some tea," Sophia told him, "What about some hot chocolate and buiscuits?"

"Yeah, okay." Harry surrendered.

"Dotti!" Sophia called, "Two hot chocolates and a collection of busicuits, please!" A house elf named Dotti appeared with the goods and lay them on the table. "Thank you."

"And now, Harry, let me tell you my story…"

**A/N:**** Oooh cliff-hanger!**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. Were you okay with everyone who died?**

**3. What was you're favourite part?**

**4. Was there somebody you wanted dead I didn't kill?**

**5. How excited are you for Voldemort's story?**

**Please Review!**

**Comix**


	41. Voldemort's Story

Chapter 39: Voldemort's Story

**A/N:**** Hi, I have returned... Honestly, I forgot about Fanfiction for a while with all that's going on. My Mum's wedding party was last weekend and I had to help her with everything... Then the brownies had nuts in them so I couldn't eat any brownies! Really, and the other desserts had fruit in them, so there was no point in eating them either. I do not like fruit, or nuts in my nicey dessert. Anyway, onto the long-awaited chapter that's around 11 pages long! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Skylaar of Hufflepuff, for the laugh she gave me due to her review. I said I'd dedicate this one, right?**

"It all began when I was born. I was born in a Muggle orphanage, Wool's, on Vaxhaull Road in London. My mother, Merope Gaunt, was on the verge of collapse as she handed the owners of the orphanage some money she had received for selling Salazar's locket, and told them what my name would be. Tom, after my father, Marvalo, after my grandfather, then Riddle. Soon after, she died. My father, Tom Riddle, had left my witch mother and he went home to his parents, despite mother being heavily pregnant with me.

"So I grew up, orphaned in a Muggle orphanage, not knowing I was a wizard. However, I did know of my powers. I could get anybody, anything to do whatever I wanted, I could make people hurt, and most importantly, I could speak to snakes. They'd find me- whisper things to me. All the Muggles in that orphanage thought I was crazy, all except one. Albert Granger. He was one of the best companions a lonely half-blood could get, kind, coregous, the sort of person who'd make sure the cord was safe to use before pushing you off the Big Ben.

"Then, just after I'd turned 11, a man came to Wool's orphanage. The man wore a very out of fashion suit, and a semi-long beard. At first sight me and Albert, spying from his attic window, thought he was a hippie. He wasn't. The mans name was Albus Dumbledore, and he had come to see me. At first, I thought the owners had called up a Professor to take me to some place for crazy people, but he didn't. He was a professor- a professor of magic.

"He told me he was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He told me I was a wizard. He told me I that, come September, I would be coming to Hogwarts, if I so wished. And I did. I said farewell to Albert, and that I'd be back during the summer. Albert congratulated me on being able to get away.

"So it was I became to be a Slytherin in Hogwarts. I surrounded myself with dull-minded friends and easily-lead people. I had one thing on my mind- Power. Ambition. One day, all of the Wizarding world would know my name. And they would tremble in fear at it. But, Harry, that all changed when I met your mother."

"When you met my Mum…"

"I was in my second year, Harry. Me and my followers were looking out for followers to be…"

FLASHBACK!

'Can you see anybody good, Tom?' Whispered Lucius Malfoy from across the table as their eyes stalked the new first years. 'I hear a rumour that Sirius Black is coming to school- could he be a potential follower of our art?' Tom gave a snort. Their art- they could hardly call it an art. Slaughtering and torturing where no forms of art- yet it was the only way of Tom becoming his ambition- the most feared one on Earth, feared by both Muggles and Wizards alike. He looked at the motley group of people shepherded infront of the Sorting hat. There was a small boy with brown hair, a worried expression and slightly ratty teeth. The boy, from his blue eyes (Eyes are the window to the soul.), Tom could tell he was easily-led, though he had a cunning mind and would follow those with the most power. If not for his scaredness, he would have been a Slytherin. Next to him, another brown-headed boy tried to calm him down. The boy wore scruffy clothes, and Tom turned his nose up at him. The boy would never do in his group- too scruffy and common. Tom may have just been a boy from the orphanage, but he knew that one day he would be a Lord, and that gave him the right for snootiness. Two blacks stood infront of them, already seeming as if they were best friends. The one on the right's hair was messy and scruffy, and he wore round-rimmed glasses behind his blue eyes. The eyes showed courage, stubbornness and mischief, and loyalty. Tom could tell immediately that he would never even want to be a part of what he and Lucius had. But next to him… The Black. Longish black hair, and a smirk on his face, Sirius reminded Tom much of his cousin Bellatrix, who sat near him, and was eyeing him through her thick, frizzy hair.

'What do you think of my cousin, Tom? He will be perfect.' She hissed her p's, like a confused snake. Tom took one look in his eyes and knew it all.

'He won't be part of our group, Bellatrix.' He replied. The girl looked shocked, offended. 'I'm not saying I wouldn't want him. He is clever, cunning, pure-blooded, all what this group needs, but he won't be.'

'Why not?' Andromeda, a quirky Slytherin who sat down from him and hated his guts, 'What's wrong with my cousin?'

'Did I say there was anything wrong with him?' Tom sipped his drink slyly, 'There is determination in his eyes, loyalty to his friends, stubbornness, the lion's fury.'

'You don't mean to say that-' Began Bellatrix, her eyes wide, but she was cut off by the Sorting hat.

'_Black, Sirius!_' The hat called, and the boy ran up, somewhat apprehensively. Tom held his hand up for silence on the Slytherin table. Here, what he said went. The hat was deep inside the boys brain, searching the corners of his mind, but Tom already knew where the boy would go; it was too clear in his soul. '_GRYFFINDOR!'_ There was silence for a moment as the boy put the hat back on the stool, and walked down to the Gryffidor's table. Then, a few Gryffindor's began to clap apprehensively.

'Did my ears just deceive me?' Bellatrix questioned, 'I'm sure I misheard. Surley not my cousin, a Black-'

'He is a Gryffindor, Bellatrix. Not all is over, but I think it may be.' Tom nodded, looking at some others. Another black-headed boy stood near the front. He had long, greasy hair, black eyes and a hooked nose. The eyes showed shrewedness, hatred, a slight interest for the Dark Arts, cunningness, but, mostly, love. Love was a foreign feeling for Tom, but he knew how to recognise it. But who did the boy love? Tom followed his gaze, and then his heart stopped. Long, sleek, blazing red hair, red as fire. Small, beautiful nose. What would be a slender, well-proportioned boy when she grew into puberty. And large, green anime eyes. A green that not even the most gifted of poets could put into words. Not as dark as the Slytherin emblem, but not as light as a too-ripe banana. Not as blue as a greenish pool, but not as green as it could be. They lit up at the world around her, in admiration. The eyes let a million thoughts go around Tom's head. Loyalty, a fire like no other, courage, defiance… A Muggleborn, Tom realised with a start. She was beautiful, she had a face to lift a million brooms, but she was a Muggleborn. And he was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. The two worlds that could never come together.  
>'Tom?' Lucius voice brought Tom out of the whirlpool that was the girl. 'Tom, are there any others?'<p>

'Hook nose,' Tom replied, 'Has an interest in the Dark Arts, and will become a Slytherin. Worry-face is easily-led, won't be a Slytherin, but as soon as we gain power, he will come crawling to us.' Lucius nodded and took a look at the Death-Eaters to be.

'Are you sure about my cousin, Tom?' Bellatrix asked, trying to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Tom shook his head. Delusion was a terrible thing- it took your eyes off the prize, as did love. When he ruled the world he would ban it, as he would everything else that made him squirm.

'_Evans, Lily!_' Red-head looked up, and, after having her hand squeezed by hook nose and a whisper Tom could tell was, 'Better be Slytherin!' walked up to the hat and placed it on. Lily… Lily was her name. The name of a flower, meaning as such. Such a pretty flower, such a pretty name… Such a pretty girl. _Tom!_ Tom mentally scolded himself, _You can't be so stupid. This is clouding your mind. She's a Muggle… A Mudblood! You cannot trust Mudbloods! You cannot love her- you cannot even like her!_ '_GRYFFINDOR!_' Lily's face fell, and so did Hook nose's and Tom's. _And it's even worse now, Tom. Face it- she is not and never will be yours. The Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry runs too deep. Get over her._ Tom shook his head- his mind was right. He had no chance with her- he may as well get over her. He turned to Bellatrix.

'Your cousin does not seem a likely candidate.' Tom told her, 'He is a Gryffindor, he is around Mug-Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. It will not be long until he becomes one himself.'

'No- Aunt W will put a stop to this! She will get his re-housed! The boy will not mix will Mudbloods!'

'You say that as if it is a bad thing, sister.' Andromeda called out, grinning.

'It is!' Wailed Bellatrix loudly. Tom rolled his eyes and looked over to the Lion's table. Lily looked back.

**VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-**

"I shook my feelings away from me, Harry. It was unnatural for a Slytherin to harbour feelings for a Gryffindor Muggleborn. My second year, though, consisted of teasing her, and acting like a very distant friend whenever she visited the common room- oh yes," He nodded at Harry, "She visited the common room a lot, what with her being Severus Snape's best friend. I used to let her in longer than not. My friends asked me why I did it, and I replied with either 'She may, whatever her status, prove an asset to our scheme', or 'I need to use her to get closer to Black.' Because, as you probably know, stayed in Gryffindor and became close friends with Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Third year brought in Sirius's younger brother. I knew by then Sirius was a lost cause, but if you couldn't have the eldest black, Lucius reasoned, at least you could have the youngest. I spent most of the year working on him, but always had time for my often brief vauge flirting with your mother. I could never bring myself at that time, to go anywhere further than the charming, flirting boy at the Slytherin door. Fourth year next, she was able to go to Hogsmeade. Most of the year was spent planning to take over the world, but whenever I looked into Lily's eyes, I saw her waiting patiently, for me to ask the question I'd decided I'd never ask- 'want to go to Hogsmeade with me?' But I knew I'd never ask. Fifth year, and one of the members in my growing group mas getting tired of my thoughts on Lily, and decided to do something about it.

FLASHBACK!

Tom sat with his large group of followers in the Great Hall for lunch. Lucius nowadays sat next to his fiancé, Narcissa Black, more than Tom, but Tom knew Lucius was loyal to him. That was why he settled for an option that kept his future wife close, as well as him being near his co-leader- he sat on the other side of the table. So nowadays on his right was Rodolphus Lestrange, a cruel teen who would never hesitate to kill an animal, and on his left, Rodolphus's fiancé, the ever-faithful Bellatrix. Today, Bellatrix was the one to chose a topic for him to dissuss. Tom was glad it wasn't one of the thugs, Goyle and Crabbe choosing, otherwise they would all be discussing the slightly boring subject of food. There were only so many things you could talk about they would understand.

'I can't stand looking at their faces anymore,' Bellatrix began her complaint, 'We will have to do something about them, my lord.' Now, Tom had fashioned himself a new name. Tom was not threatening- but his name rearranged spelt 'I am Lord Voldemort', so why not be Lord Voldemort? It definatly sounded evil enough.

'Who's faces, Bellatrix?' Tom grinned, although they all knew the answer.

'The Mudbloods, Dark Lord,' murmured Lucius, 'Who did you think?'

'They are positively hideous,' Continued Bellatrix, 'We do not deserve to be punished in this way by having to share classes with them, and learn magic with them, and to eat near them, or to even look at them.'

'Then by all means, Bella, look away,' Narcissa replied, looking at her elder sister.

'And what would you suppose I do, Bellatrix?' Asked Tom, 'I cannot petition for them to be thrown out, I would not get enough votes. I cannot con them out, they love being here too much. And I cannot kill them all, hence I would be expelled.'

'Not directly.' Bella whispered, a crazy grin stretching on her face. A few leaned forward. 'My lord, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?' Tom grinned back at her.

'Everything.' Indeed, he did. He knew who had created it (Salazar Slytherin), when it was created (Medival times), why it was created (To rid all Mudblood's of the castle), and what was in there (A monster only Salazar could control, so a very lethal snake). 'Everything except for where it is. But how do you suggest I get in there, Bellatrix, when we do not know where it is, and how would I tame it, if it is a thing of which only Slytherin's family could control?' There were a few chuckles around the room.

'Ah,' Breathed Bellatrix madly, 'I believe I have the answer to that. You said your grandfather's name was Marvalo. I looked him up- he was Marvalo Gaunt. The Gaunts were a pureblooded family, descending straight from Salazar Slytherin. You can control the beast within the chamber, my lord!' There were a lot of murmers and chatters along the table.

'Very well, Bellatrix.' Tom nodded, getting up, 'Find me the chamber, and I will do as you wish.'

**VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-**

"And she did. She searched the whole castle until she found it- in the girl's bathroom of all places. So, true as my word, I opened the Chamber of Secrets. I let it loose on Muggleborn's, but told it to only kill if it had to. I didn't want a death this early in my life. Then, one day towards the end of term, disaster struck…"

FLASHBACK!

Tom hurried down the first floor corridor to the bathroom, and dashed inside. He didn't even check that nobody was inside- he was in such a hurry. Bellatrix had noticed there had been no killings and was getting suspicious. He hurridley hissed 'Open' in Parsletounge to waken the Basilisk. It slithered out.

'_You called, masssster?_' The Basilisk hissed.

'_It's time again. Go out, Basilisk, and reign our terror upon Hogwarts!_' Tom ordered, opening the door. That's when he heard the voices.

'Really, Olive, you didn't have to be so mean to poor Myrtle.' Came a girl's voice.

'I can't help it- she's just so… Nerdy!' Another girl, named Olive cried.

'I agree with Alice- it was a horrible thing to do!' Lily's voice came floating towards him.

'_Crap!_' Tom cussed in the snake's tongue. '_Turn back! Turn back! We can't be caught!_' The snake hissed in confusion. It thought it was supposed to Petrify Muggleborn's, and there were two right out there (Alice, you see, was a pureblood).

'What are you doing in here? This is a girls bathroom!' Tom and the snake turned to see Myrtle, a Ravenclaw, step out of a stall and look the snake straight in the eyes. She screamed.

'_Oh no! Quick, back into the Chamber! We can't get caught here now!_' Tom hissed and dashed into the Chamber of Secrets.

'What was that?'

'It sounded like Myrtle!'

'Olive, go see! It's your fault she's upset anyway!' Tom sighed from his hiding spot and reached out for his diary. He uttered a spell to turn it into a Horcrux. He didn't want this part of him- the murderer, inside him just yet.

**VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-**

"I framed Hagrid for the girls murder, and he was expelled. I felt very sorry for loosing Myrtle, but Bellatrix was very pleased… Untill she learnt I couldn't open the Chamber again while I was there because it would be too suspicious. Then, sixth year came around. I was a Prefect, and so I happily distanced myself from my peers who were getting more and more interested in the dark arts. I had been signed up to do patrols with Lily. Most of the time we didn't talk, even though we had much to talk about. Her friend, Severus Snape, was also mine, and we were both Prefects, and we were both in the Slug Club. But we never did seem to talk. That is, until around Christmas…"

FLASHBACK!

Lily and Tom strolled down the fifth floor corridor silently, not speaking to each other. Lily tried to think of things to say, but none seemed to fit. He didn't seem like the flirty Slytherin who had opened the common room door for her all those years ago. He seemed different, forgien to her.

'So…' Tom started, 'Are you okay?'

'Are you kidding me?' Lily asked, her conversation decided. 'James Potter is driving me CRAAAZY!'

'Why?' Tom's brow furrowed in confusion. He'd heard about James's fruitless efforts to get the beautiful Lily Evans to go out with him, but he'd never thought that James could make her go crazy. 'What has he done now?'

'He won't stop asking me to Slughorn's Christmas party!' Lily moaned.

'Why don't you try telling him that you're not interested?' Tom suggested feebly.

'What do you think I've been doing?' Lily rolled her eyes.

'Then why don't you get a date?' Tom suggested again. Lily's eyes widened.

'Why didn't I think of that?' She groaned. Tom laughed.

'I'm sure you would have thought of it in time.' He assured her.

'Hey, Tom, you're in the Slug club…' Lily began, 'And it would really annoy James if…'

'What are you getting at Lily?' Tom asked her, heart racing.

'Do you want to go with me to Slughorn's Christmas party?' Lily squeaked, 'you know, to annoy James?' A million butterflies in his stomach, Tom nodded. He was going to go on a date with Lily Evans! He felt as if he could produce the world's best patronus.

**VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-**

"We went to the party together, really annoyed James Potter, and ended up realising we'd had a really good time together. And so, we decided to go out- just like that. We dated all the way up until my graduation. I knew I had to keep up with what my occupation was going to be, and I knew Lord Voldemort couldn't date a Muggleborn. So, on my graduation day, I dumped her."

FLASHBACK!

'Tom, you asked to see me?' Lily asked, rushing forward and hugging him.

'Yeah…' Tom began, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. He didn't want to do this- he truly loved her, but it was because he loved her he had to say goodbye. Lord Voldemort couldn't love anyone- he was an emotionless evil Lord who cared about nothing apart from ruling the world.

'Your rubbing your neck! Your feeling uncomfortable about something, then. What's wrong?' Lily frowned.

'Lily, I… I can't be your boyfriend anymore.' He sighed. There. He'd said it.

'What?' Lily stood back as if she'd been slapped. Then, she glared at him. 'This is because I'm Muggleborn, isn't it! Potter was right about you, your just like all the rest of those Slytherins!'

'Wha- no! Lily, I love you!' Tom protested.

'If you loved me, you wouldn't have been a heartless jerk!' She screamed, tears in her eyes.

'No- Lily!' Tom called after her as she walked away.

'Goodbye, Tom.'

**VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-**

"I tried as hard as I could to forget your mother, Harry, but I couldn't. Lily was the best thing that had ever happened to me. For two or three years I sat alone in the Lestrange's Manor, pretending to be a heartless jerk I thought I wasn't, but, really, as your mother had said, I was. Then I went out to a random town, I had to get out of that cold manor. And then the most wonderful, yet random thing happened."

FLASHBACK!

Tom walked down the high street of a Muggle town inside his human form. He didn't look up, he didn't look anyone in the eyes. He couldn't. Then a hard force bashed into him and sent him sprawling to the dirty street floor. He looked up, glaring. Then suddenly his expression softened as he recognised the person he'd bashed into.

'Tom?'

'Lily!' He reached over and hugged her. She hesitated, but soon hugged back. He got up and helped her back up, collecting her various bags.

'I haven't seen you in ages!' Lily laughed, taking her bags from him.

'Want to get a cup of coffee together?' Tom grinned, happy now he'd seen Lily again. She nodded and they made their way into a bustling Costa Coffee. As they lined up, Lily recited what she knew he'd want.

'One hot chocolate, medium, marshmallows no cream, and a double chocolate muffin, Tom?' She grinned. He laughed and nodded.

'You know me so well… And you?' He looked thoughtful, 'If I remember correctly you're a large coffee, a tinsy bit of milk and a caramel shortcake?'

'You do remember correctly!' Lily laughed. They grabbed their order and sat down in a tiny, yet cosy corner. 'Wow… It's been a while.'

'Too long.' Tom nodded, sipping his hot chocolate.

'What have you been up to?' She asked, stirring her coffee.

'Really?' He raised his eyebrows, 'Are you kidding me.'

'Sorry, wrong question to ask.' She snorted into her coffee. 'Lord Voldemort, huh?' He nodded, 'You'll always be Tom to me, Tom.'

'I wish for nothing less,' He replied, 'Lord V was always an occupation I wanted during first year, and there were a few who shared my ambition. By the time I thought it may have been a bit of an unreliable plan, I'd gotten in too deep.'

'So now your killing people.' Lily said. He sighed.

'Yes.' Tom agreed sadly. 'I've missed you, you know.'

'I guess I realise now why you dumped me. Voldemort hates Muggleborns. You couldn't be Voldemort and date me, and you chose Voldemort.'

'I did not chose Voldemort.' Tom snapped, 'Voldemort was chosen for me.' She rolled her eyes.

'You can always have a choice, Tom.' She told him, holding his hand, before gathering her things.

'Your leaving?' He asked, surprised. He'd only just found her again, he didn't want to lose her so soon. They walked to the door, and she turned to him.

'Thanks for the coffee, Tom. It was really good see-' He cut her off with a kiss. A sweet, passionate kiss that he'd been wanting to do since he'd bumped into her fifteen minutes ago. She was surprised, then shocked, then slightly uncomfortable, but she quickly closed her eyes and succumbed to the spark she shared with one Lord Voldemort.

**VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-VS-**

"So what you're saying is…"

"Yes Harry. I have dated and kissed your mother. In fact, I have done more than that, because around two weeks later she turned up to Riddle manor, a manor I'd bought shortly before I'd found her, she turned up and told me she was pregnant with my child. And that surprised me, seeing that she was already married to a James Potter. We went to see a Healer to find out about the child, when it turned out it wasn't one child, but two! A girl, and a boy. Lily and I were very happy about them, even though it would be hard keeping them a secret from James. As it turned out, me and James had very similar hair colours, and Lily and I both had green eyes, so it was very easy for us to con James into believing they were his."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Harry, that you are my son, Sophia's sister, not James Potter's after all."

"What absolute-"

"Language Harry."

"Shut up Riddle. I refuse to believe this fairytale. My mother did NOT fall in love with Voldemort, and I am NOT his son!"

"Harry, just look at this birth certificate! If that won't convince you, I don't know what will."

Silence.

"So… I'm not Harry James Potter?"

"No, son. Harry James Riddle."

"Je m'appelle Sophia Lily Riddle, tu s'appelle Harry James Riddle."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"… Then we better stop this war, then."

**A/N:**** And that's Voldemort's story.**

**1. What did you think?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Did I do a good Tom Riddle?**

**4. I didn't write who said what in the present, so did you work out who was saying what okay?**

**5. There is only one more chapter, then there's a epilogue, and then we'll be done. How do you guys feel about that? I'm going to be quite sad when this is done...**

**Please review!**

**Comix**

**P.S: I'm writing Lady V's story... Loads of people want to audition for parts in the play. I'm trying to think of funny things to do... Any suggestions?**


	42. Battle OVER!

Chapter 40: Battle Over

**A/N:**** Mum's sent me up to work on some homework for Music... So, look! I'm doing homework, can't you tell? Here is the last official chapter of Hermione Voldemort's Daughter. (Next is the epilogue, so look out!)**

Ron Weasley glanced back up at the bars, still feeling dizzy. He wasn't going to let others fight this war for him, which is why he kept running at the wall. He ran at it again, and hit his head. For a while the world swayed, and he was sure he could see Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"_Idiot!_" Justin laughed, "_Are you a wizard or not?_"

"I'm a wizard!" Ron said to him, even though he'd disappeared. 'I'm a wizard! _Reducto!_" The dungeon smashed and the room filled with smoke. "I'm free."

Harry, Sophia, and Voldemort walked out onto a balcony over-viewing the battlefield.

"Hey, look!" A Deatheater pointed, "They finished talking! We can battle again!" A cry of anger filled the field and soon they were fighting again.

"STOP!" Voldemort yelled and the whole battlefield froze. A young Hogwarts student stood with a rock over Pansy Parkinson's head. "Boy, drop it." He ordered, and the boy grinned, dropping it on her head. Her head exploded with the force.

"EEEEEEW!" Sophia whined, screwing her eyes shut. "Gross Devon!" Devon grinned.

"My Lord," Bellatrix gasped, "You're not going to stand for this, are you?"

"Well, Bellatrix, I am." Voldemort replied, "And I am not a Lord. I am a half-blood man who was raised in an orphanage and I'm not going to deny it anymore." There was a collective gasp. "I am a half-blood orphan who was in love with a firey-haired Muggleborn, and these are my twin children." He put an arm around Harry and Sophia. "Some of you will be wondering where Hermione Granger is, and I will tell you: She was, all the while, Sophia Lily Riddle." Another gasp. "I give you: Hermione, Voldemort's Daughter." Blushing, she grinned. People started to clap. "And also, Harry: Voldemort's Son." More clapping. Then the doors banged open and a red faced Ron ran in.

"Ron?" Gasped Harry. "You missed the big speech! Where have you been all this time? ... Did you have a you-know what problem again?" Ron blushed and everyone laughed.

"Wha-no I did not! And it's you who has the problem!" Ron said.

"Yes- my friend..." Harry trailed off with a smirk. It was clear he was teasing Ron.

"Uh... Uh... Oh yeah?" Ron tried to procrastinate... "Uh... Um... That's not what your mom said last night!"

"Ron... My mum's dead." Harry said, solemn faced. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh... Right..." Ron replied, sheepyfaced.

"Sorry we forgot you Weaselbee." Draco smirked, not sorry at all. "There was just bigger fish to fry, you know, stading around and all that." A deatheater wiped some sweat away from his forhead.

"Phew!" He laughed, "Hard work, standing..."

"Where were you anyway Weaselbee?" Draco grinned, "Did a scary bug scare you? Did a suit of armour chase you around the fourth floor?"

"No... They can do that?" Ron asked, scared. Draco smirked.

"It's behind you right now." He laughed. Ron screamed and turned around. Dotty stood there.

"Would sir like a complimentery brownie?" Dotty asked, completely unfazed. Everybody laughed again.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron was still screaming his ears off.

"Dotty guesses not then, sir." Dotty shrugged.

"I'll have one, Dotty!" Harry yelled from up on the balcony. A brownie popped into his hand, and Sophia glared at him.

"Where are your manners!" She scolded, but his mouth was already full of brownie.

"Shory Sofeea!" He shrugged, munching down on the deliciousness. She rolled her eyes. Ron still stood there screaming.

"I have a question!" Another Deatheater raised his hand.

"Yes?" Sophia asked.

"Who was the red-head your father fell in love with?" The Deatheater asked.

"Lily Evans, why?" Sophia wondered.

"... Because I deal with Flootube videos. I would much like it if I used your memories and stories for a music video." The Deatheater grinned.

"Go ahead." Voldemort nodded. Ron kept on screaming.

"Hey... Where was Ron anyway?" Sophia wondered.

"No idea." Harry shrugged. "RON! What happened in the dungeons anyway?" Ron gasped for breath.

"Hermione wasn't in the dungeons- Luna Lovegood was! And she locked me in!" Ron relayed to him. Everybody started laughing.

"Ron, I know Hermione wasn't in the dungeons! That's because Hermione is Sophia, and Sophia is Hermione. She's my sister, Ron. I'm HARRY FREAKIN' RIDDLE!" He shouted it to the world and there was even more clapping, yelling and wolf-whistling.

"I can see the Headline well! Riddles Reunited!" They heard Rita Skeeter grinning, "A word, Miss Riddle? What do you say about this happy reunion?"

"Two words, Skeeter," Sophia laughed, "Bug off." Rita looked shocked, and the Riddle family laughed. Then, Sophia spotted her best friend, stood sombre, a while back. "Hang on." She ran over to Ginny. "What's the matter, Gigi?"

"Blaise." She managed to choke out, bursting out into tears again. Sophia followed her gaze over to yet another body, this time the body of the black Slytherin Blaise Zabini, with a chunk ripped out of his stomach. There was blood all around him.

"Blaise…" She murmured, and Ginny and her ran over to him. "Wake up Blaise. Come on, you can do it! Wake up! Ginny, help me!"

"Blaise?" Ginny started, "Blaise, can you hear me? If you can, WAKE THE HELL UP!" She burst out sobbing, "I need you! You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me- you can't leave me! Your funny, your smart, your handsome, your simply perfect! You can't leave…" Ginny stopped, letting her tears run down her face.

"Don't stop now," A voice groaned, "It was just getting good." Ginny and Sophia stared in shock at the Slytherin, who had just opened his black eyes. They were in pain, but he was alive.

"You. Stupid. Slytherin!" Ginny gasped, punching him for every word, "I. Thought. You. Were. Dead! I. Killed. Theodore. Nott. For. You. And. Now. You're. ALIVE?" Blaise winced.

"Ginny, that hurts." He whispered. Ginny reeled back.

"You have a hole in you." Ginny gasped. "How are you alive? You have a hole in you!"

"I wasn't ready to die." Blaise shrugged, "Now could somebody get me to the hospital? As my beautiful girlfriend just pointed out, I have a hole in me." Everybody laughed.

**A/N:**** ... And there you have it.**

**1. Did you like the chapter?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Were you okay with me bringing Blaise back to life (not that I'd really killed him anyway...)? I was killing him, because somebody mused on a review I should kill Blaise or Ginny, but then once I'd killed Theo I felt sad, and I started moping, and that's never a good idea in Disney, right? So I juggled around with a few ideas of him being miraculously okay, but I wasn't sure if you all were going to be okay with it. Are you?**

**4. What do you think will happen in the epilogue? **

**5. Are you sad we're coming to the end? I am...**

**Please review!**

**Comix**


	43. Epilogue

Epilogue: 10 Rules for Dating My Daughter

**A/N:**** And here we finally are, at the end of the story. It doesn't seem that long ago I was turning thirteen and yelling at my screen because I wanted my stories to be seen... HEY THAT RHYMES!**

**But, yeah, here's the epilogue. Ten ruled for dating Hermione: Voldemort's Daughter**

Platform 9 ¾ was a very busy place at this time of year. The main reason being, every single child in Britain was boarding the Hogwarts Express to get to school, and every pureblood of halfblood's parents had come to see them off. Sophia Lily Riddle, her brother Harry, and her father Tom, stood infront of the barrier with their trolleys, which all had their trunks on, and their cages of owls. Harry had a large white owl, who sat regally in hers, while Sophia's small brown owl tried to open the cage desperately. Sophia broke into a run, with her brother and father right behind her, straight to the barrier. With a shimmer, she found herself again standing next to the shiny red engine that was the Hogwarts Express. She grinned as her brother appeared next to her, and then her father.

"Hey, look, it's Ron!" Harry pointed to a red-haired clan of people. "Ron! RON!"

"And Ginny!" Sophia laughed.

"Okay, before you two run off and leave me I have a few things to say: Work hard, play nice, beat Hufflepuff at Quidditch, Harry, I don't want a repeat of third year! Don't get into too much trouble, make sure you study for your owls, don't stay up too late, but most importantly, have fun." Tom stated, ruffling the two's hair. They nodded, and Harry ran off. "Sophia, I know you probably have doubts about where you're going to go. And let me say, don't get upset about going into Slytheri- Hey, look it's Draco Malfoy," Her father changed the subject, "Make sure you beat him at all your test, Sophie! Thank God you inherited your mothers brains!"

"Dad, are you quoting Harry Potter books again?" Sophia grinned, and he blushed.

"SOPHIA!" Sophia turned to her boyfriend with a grin on her face. He picked her up and twirled her around, before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Draco, I've missed you so much!" She laughed, hugging him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I've been meaning to talk to you…" Tom began, a glint in his eyes.

"Dad…" Warned Sophia.

"No, no, run along Sophia. Go find Ginny, ask her how Blaise is doing in St. Mungo's. This won't take long." Reluctantly, she nodded and ran off to find her friend. Lucius Malfoy stood near his son, incase he needed protection from the ex-evil Lord.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy… 10 rules for dating my daughter." Lucius could have laughed out loud. The famous dark lord's big words were simple rules for caring for his daughter! "Rule number 1: You make her cry, I'll make YOU cry." Lucius sobered up. He was, really, still dealing with a person who knew dark magic. "Rule number 2: All dates must be chaperoned by a respectable adult."

"Like who?" Draco asked.

"Me, your father, Snape, Bellatrix… No, not Bella, she's kind of crazy… Uh… Dumbledore… People like that, okay? Rule number 3," Tom continued, "All dates must be sealed and approved by me. Rule number 4: You cannot take her to anywhere with loud music, anywhere mushy, or a place tear jerky. Rule number 5: No kisses can last longer than one millisecond."

"One millisecond?" Draco choked, "That's… 15 milliseconds just passed between That's and 15!"  
>"I know that." Tom shrugged, as the train blew a warning.<p>

"Draco hurry up!" Sophia yelled. She was heaving her trunk onto the train.

"He'll be there in a minute!" Her father called back. "Rule number 6: These kisses cannot use tongues, or any other bodily parts for that matter."

"How could they at one millesecond?" Draco grumbled, but Tom ignored him.

"Rule number 7: If my son owls me, or if my daughter comes home saying she's pregnant, I will cut off your privates." Lucius Malfoy burst out laughing. Tom glared at him, "Rule number 8: I'll cut off your fathers too." Lucius frowned, and Draco chuckled. The train whistled again.

"Draco!" Sophia yelled from the train. Draco looked at Tom apologetically, and went towards the train. He got on, and Tom ran after him.

"Rule number 9: If I, my son, or my daughter calls for you, you come immediately, even if you're in the shower." Tom continued. The train hissed and it pulled out of the station. Draco pushed his head out of the train.

"MR. MALFOY!" Tom called, but continued in a normal voice, knowing the boy would understand. "Rule number 10: She'd like emeralds on her engagement ring."

**A/N:**** And there we have it. The end.**

**1. Did you like the epilogue?**

**2. What was your favourite part?**

**3. Which was your favourite rule of Voldy's?**

**4. Any ideas on what I could write next?**

**Please review, you've all been such a great bunch, even getting me up to... 205 REIEWS! OMLR I didn't even realise until I just checked then! Thankyou to EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU.**

**Comix & Co**


	44. Thanks and Sequel Info

**So, this is the end of the story. Details for the sequel at the end!**

**Thank-you to:**

**RainyDay419- **For being the first person to Story Alerting HVD and reviewing

**Icelynne- **For being the first person to Favourite HVD, and being a faithful reviewer

**SatisfactorilyMegan-** For favourting

**Dramionaise-** For Story Alerting, reviewing

**That English Girl-** For favouriting

**Tokio2323-** For story alerting and favouriting, and reviewing in... Spanish was it?

**YearOfJedges-** For reviewing

**Horseygirl 7-** For reviewing, story alerting and reviewing

**Daughterofpersephoneandhades-** For favouriting, reviewing and story alerting

**RAINAraina-** For Story Alerting

**Pinkevanescence- **For story alerting

**Abigaillxx-** For favouriting

**Spintherin-** For Story alerting

**RosemarieBelikov-** For story alerting, reviewing

**devdev2013-** For story alerting, reviewing

**Damon-salvatore-lover15-** For story alerting, reviewing, guessing correctly about S's mom

**Missrosedust1309-** For story alerting

**confuzzled9872-** For story alerting

**prongs and lily flower-** for Story alerting

**Parsletounge111-** for story alerting, reviewing

**Anonymous-** The person who I'm not sure has an account, but that didn't stop them from putting a smile on his face (And guessing correctly on S's mum)

**jg24-** For story alerting

**SamiSixxSixx-** For story alerting

**Vampiregirl99-** For story alerting

**Bookangel1624-** For being the first to favourite ME, and story alerting.

**Elcarium-Soberian1222-** For favouriting

**mipanddayew-** For favouriting

**aisianimposter-** For story alerting, reviewing

**keelgirl2-** For story alerting, reviewing

**reelirishdancer-** For story alerting

**sapphire2426-** For favouriting

**LauRawrCait-** For story alerting and review

**charmtiarn-** For story alerting

**-** For story alerting

**mylovleycushion-** For favouriting

**jessicajean-** For favouriting

**Ayame0217-** For favouriting

**cmatthewsmk-** For story alerting, reviewing

**Lost O'Fallon Girl-** For Story alerting

**sejdwbgsers-** For story alerting

**youdontwannaknow-** For story alerting, reviewing

**Hermione-Granger-Gryffindor-** For story alerting, reviewing

**Dancing-Monkey18-** For story alerting

**Kristina Ai Malfoy-** For favouriting, reviewing

**Jhonnycadegirl1996-** For favouriting, reviewing

**littleyellowfish-** For favouriting

**Dansedelamort-** For story alerting

**DaphneandBellatrixPotter-** For favouriting

**Kaly-ra-Anne-** For Story alerting

**Blondewolf1-** For favouriting

**kittymajda-** For story alerting

**xSlytherin babex- **For favouriting and story alerting

**oneandonlyvampirefairy-** For story alerting

**Teeny-Turtle-** For story alerting

**Kimboolinaa-** For favouriting, reviewing

**Everybodyelse027-** For reviewing and favouriting

**priestess-yukii18-** For favouriting

**Daytona44-** For favouriting

**fanficmaster29-** For favouriting

**1direction-** For Story alerting

**jamesluver4lyfe-** For story alerting

**ssj5Vegeta-** For favouriting

**Helen Wood-** For favouriting

**Writer In The Valley - **For favouriting, and being a brilliant critic, reviewer, and idea giver.

**darlinwolfgirl6-** For favouriting

**shadow kissed 4eva-** For story alerting

**SammieLupin-** For story alerting

**rach-florance-** for Favouriting

**JaysBella4Life-** For story alerting

**MdTheEpicNinja90-** For favouriting (P.S: I like your name!)

**.GRAVE18-** For story alerting

**jakiepie-** For favouriting

**.x-** For story alerting

**Smile face-** For reviewing, even though you didn't have an account.

**Gizzygirl-** For reviewing

**TheRealCarlaCooper-** For story alerting

**luna ginerva cain-** For story alerting

**NITESIDE-TAYLAH-TYLER-** For favouriting, reviewing and story alerting

**mjosieb-** For favouriting

**kmcarbona-** For favouriting both the story and the author

**wolfishly-annoying-** For favouriting

**Rant of an unstable mind-** For favouriting

**minnieluvbug12-** For story alerting

**CrazysRPeople2-** For favouriting

**OMG-** For reviewing anonymously

**DarkMage19-** For favouriting

**mona1809-** For favouriting

**holidaylover17-** For story alerting

**HClovesPhelps-** For favouriting

**Nuula-** For favouriting

**dancerPat-** For story alerting

**Hp-Twil-Fan-** For story alerting

**Violet-eyed-Tiger4-** For story alerting

**dremione-** For story alerting, reviewing

**Happy Little Girl-** For story alerting, reviewing

**x3iLoveAnime.-** For story alerting

**ThyObserver-** For reviewing, story alerting

**Youko's Little Girl-** For story alerting

**InkincGirl-** For story alerting

**seddielover12-** For story alerting, reviewing

**OffMyTea-** For favouriting, reviewing

**GerrardWaykeepsmealive-** For being my first ever flame. Even though you swore, I'll strangely always treasure my first flame, just like my first story, my first review, and the first time I read a Harry Potter book (To be exact, it was on the table in the dining room, when I was around 11/12, and it was Harry Potter and the Order of The Pheonix because I didn't have the first one.)

**-Dramione Lover-** For favouriting

**Cherryblossom-cloudlover-** For favouriting

**Wickedsoulx-** For story alerting

**DressageQueen14-** For favouriting

**Hateme101-** For favouriting the story and me, reviwing

**Dramione-Zammie-luver-32-** For story alerting

**Hannah M 96-** For story alerting

**sayuri-chan-aly-** For story alerting

**-** For favouriting, reviewing

**Magik Dreamer-** For story alerting

**wickedsoulx-** For reviewing, and let me tell you, I was in my first year of secondary school when I started this- I AM a child...

**Poliahu2496-** For reviewing, and story alerting

**WhitetigerXOXO-** For story alerting

**cyanide66691-** For favouriting

**arabelletrix-** For favouriting

**KathrinePierce-** For story alerting, reviewing

**alcatluvr13-** For story alerting

**complete-idiot189-** For favouriting, reviewing

**Skylar of Gryffindor-** For story alerting, reviewing

**elle baybee-** For story alerting

**DramionexTandrexChax-** For favouriting, reviewing

**Nymphadora200-** For favouriting

**Tempus neminem manet-** For favouriting, reviewing (BTW I am a girl...)

**PHYSCO. ****Kung-Fu Dancerr-** For story and author alerting

**iamagemm-** For story alerting

**Candypops-** For story alerting

**Nero Basterdio-** For favouriting

**ElizabethPotter543-** For favouriting

**Elle' Kelly-** For favouriting, reviewing (I had a few questions like that. Basically Voldy read all the books, and decided to get rid of the Horcrux inside his son.)

**Nerdman3000-** For favouriting

**sunset1103-** For story alerting and favouriting me.

**alecwl11bm1ne-** For story alerting

**singer321-** For story alerting

**misstwilightandnewmoon-** For favouriting

**screen-chan-** For favouriting, reviewing

**Siodhna-** For story alerting

**TCullen1-** For favouriting

**CrystalGoblet-** For favouriting

**-** For favouriting

**EllieMay Duncan-** For story alerting

**..s2-** For story alerting

**Everlinn-** For reviewing

**JediBryn-** For reviewing, and one day, becoming the awesomness that is Bryony- who needs to WRITE THE NEXT ANIMAL CROSSING CHAPTER!

**SUZUN0-** For favouriting

**Nessie-Riddle-** For favouriting, author alerting and reviewing

**Kallisti's Avengance-** For story alerting

**LiLi-GirlwithALOTofideas-** For story alerting

**Ellen2607-** For favouriting

**Lilly-of-death-** For favouriting

**Jessica jean-** For favouriting

**LoveTheCats-** For favouriting

**rorolovesvamps-** For favouriting

**livinforthemusic-** For favouriting and author alerting and reviewing

**amandaraee-** For favouriting

**The Last Poison Apple-** For story alerting

**Supportthearts-** For favouriting

**fictionforever596-** For favouriting

**NikkiHeat-** For story alerting

**babygirl2580-** For favouriting

**ShaThePotterGeek-** For story alerting

**Nathy Zavzik-** For favouriting

And for anyone else I may have forgotten to mention! I wrote as many as I could, and you must admit there are a lot of names there! Sorry for anybody I've missed, I still thank you very very much!

Also, to say that the sequel is now up! It's called Harry: Voldemort's Son, a Dramione and I'd love it very much if you checked it out!

Comix


End file.
